


Биохимия любви

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Кто сказал, что родственная душа бывает только одна? Людей на свете много, вариантов полного или частичного взаимопонимания – тоже.Что же стоит за гибелью несчастных, пошедших против предначертанного?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Биохимия любви

**Author's Note:**

> Примерная визуализация главных героев:  
> https://ibb.co/mt37FGG - Йенс  
> https://ibb.co/WyLhsRG - Хоук

Всполохи проблесковых маячков меняли мир, делали его тревожным и чертовски мрачным местом, где случались весьма отвратные вещи – с этим можно смириться, но едва ли хоть когда-нибудь получится привыкнуть. Пройдя через оцепление, Йенс направился к приехавшей раньше него коллеге и кивком поздоровался с ней.

– Ты должен сказать: «Что у нас тут?», – криминалист выглядела уставшей и раздражённой, собственно, как и любой другой человек, которого выдернули вечером из дома по такому неприятному поводу.

– Давай без этой ерунды? – Йенс едва заметно поморщился: он не любил эти шаблонные фразы из фильмов и прочую наносную шелуху.

– Мой муж сегодня пришёл домой пораньше, – мрачно ответила девушка, – у нас, на минуту, годовщина, но нет, этому психу опять захотелось развлечься…

– Этому психу? – проигнорировав всё, что не касается работы, уточнил детектив. – Только не говори…

– До вскрытия тебе никто ничего не скажет, но у нашего несчастного трупа бледная, почти стёртая метка, тьма шрамов на предплечьях, последние где-то годичной давности, и преставился он, скорее всего, как раз от потери крови. Смотри сам, – Кайли отвела чуть в сторону окровавленную ткань, позволяя рассмотреть то, о чём говорила. – Ещё один, отринувший связь и погибший так, как она пыталась его прикончить. Ты встречался со специалистом?

– Нормальных специалистов найти трудно, а тот проповедник, которого посоветовали… – Йенс поморщился, не собираясь заканчивать фразу, девушка и без этого прекрасно всё поняла.

– На самом деле этим вопросом со связью и метками весьма серьёзно занимаются, целый исследовательский институт есть.

– Знаю, я звонил им, но так и не получил внятного ответа о том, когда со мной могут поговорить. Ты всё ещё думаешь, что дело именно в метках? – детектив ценил мнение коллеги, пусть у неё и был несколько иной профиль.

– Да, я так думаю. Знаешь, я здесь уже закончила, протокол осмотра составлен, личность известна, дай задание офицерам узнать информацию о нём, и поехали со мной. На твою удачу я знакома с одним специалистом по этому вопросу и почти уверена, что он сейчас ошивается на моей кухне и критикует выбор блюд для романтического вечера.

– Я должен спросить, что это значит? – усмехнулся Йенс.

– Нет, не должен, – очень решительно откликнулась Кайли. – Через полчаса встретимся в управлении.

– Хорошо, – отозвался детектив, а потом несколько нерешительно уточнил: – А как это было для тебя? Месть связи.

Девушка помрачнела: о таком обычно не спрашивали, а пройдя через этот опыт, старались поскорее забыть, и она была почти уверена, что если отбреет сейчас коллегу, то тот отстанет и больше не будет спрашивать, но всё же ответила:

– Я тонула, но отключилась лишь раз по своей собственной глупости, и это было очень неприятно. Мне повезло, рядом был человек, который рассказал, как понять, что приближается приступ, до таких мелочей, что перепутать это состояние я не могла ни с чем, и Зак всегда успевал оказаться рядом вовремя. Также почти сразу после запечатления супруг по совету своего знакомого затащил меня к очень именитому психологу, чтобы тот помог преодолеть сомнения и как можно быстрее принять связь. Кстати, скажешь об этом хоть кому-то, и я устрою тебе несчастный случай, – она неловко улыбнулась. – Всё дело в том, что мы настолько привыкли бояться всех этих неприятностей при запечатлении, что даже не думаем о том, что существует множество способов свести отрицательные факторы к минимуму.

– Но не если тебя бросили.

– Да, не в этом случае. Впрочем, я не специалист и не могу ответить на все твои вопросы, что-то я знаю по случайным оговоркам и прочему, но в нашем деле недостоверная информация всё только усложняет. Так что встретимся через полчаса. Не опаздывай.

Йенс успел вовремя, и вскоре они уже добрались до дома в весьма приличном районе – не такого ожидаешь от криминалиста, но раздумывать об этом не было времени: Кайли решительно направилась к крыльцу, и детектив старался от неё не отстать.

– Сегодня в больнице говорили о тебе, – услышал Йенс негромкий мужской голос, когда они вошли внутрь.

– Они недовольны? – тут же последовал ответ: говоривший словно насмехался над ситуацией. – Конечно, недовольны. Но у всех есть тот предел, за которым заканчивается милосердие.

– А для тебя оно разве вообще когда-то начинается? У тебя другие мотивы. Кофе или чай?

– Чай, лучше с мятой, он же у тебя есть? С моими мотивами ты знаком, так что смысла скрывать их нет, но захлёбываться водой – уволь, мне хватило этого в жизни.

– Ты чего встал? – Кайли с улыбкой посмотрела на коллегу. – Куртку на вешалку, и пошли знакомиться.

Йенс немного смутился: скорее всего, выглядело всё так, словно он решил подслушать чужой разговор, не выдавая себя, так что детектив поспешно разделся и пошёл следом за коллегой.

– Кайли, милая моя, – весьма симпатичный молодой мужчина соскользнул со столешницы, разделяющей обеденную и рабочую зоны кухни, на которой до этого весьма удобно устроился, и, отставив в сторону тарелку с десертом, поспешил к криминалисту, – я рад тебя видеть, – его объятия и короткий поцелуй в щеку вполне вписывались в то, как могут приветствовать супругу, так что детектив, не дожидаясь, когда его представят шагнул, вперёд, протягивая руку.

– Меня зовут Йенс, я коллега вашей жены, она много о вас рассказывала.

Он ожидал крепкого рукопожатия и прямого взгляда, который был свойственен тем, кто уже нашёл пару, но новый знакомый нарочито отводил глаза, пока длилось прикосновение, словно бы боялся случайного запечатления, впрочем, ответ, почему он ведёт себя так, нашёлся сразу:

– Едва ли Кайли могла что-то обо мне говорить, если только ругаться на меня.

– А как иначе? – рассмеялась девушка. – Это был мой любимый десерт, а ты, как всегда, добрался до него первым.

– Там есть ещё, не возмущайся, милая. Моё имя Хоук, а вон там скромно в сторонке стоит Зак, и именно он является счастливым супругом Кайли, – названный тепло улыбнулся и отвлёкся от кофеварки, на которой как раз выставлял программу.

– Рад знакомству, – сказал он, словно и не заметил оплошности Йенса, – я тоже много о вас слышал.

– Плохого? – попытался весьма неловко пошутить детектив.

– О нет, всё плохое обычно предназначено Хоуку. Кофе скоро будет готов, вы ужинали?

– Благодарю, кофе будет достаточно, – Йенс не хотел навязываться больше необходимого.

– Не дури, – фыркнула Кайли, – всё равно вечер уже испорчен.

– А готовила всё равно не Кайли, так что это съедобно, – рассмеялся Хоук, и Йенс заметил, что они чем-то неуловимо похожи, словно дальние родственники. Темноволосые, немного бледные, хотелось сказать, несколько утончённые, если это определение приемлемо к достаточно сильному на вид мужчине. Разительно отличались глаза: у Кайли – мягкий карий, у Хоука – холодный серый, почти серебряный, в котором легко заметить насмешку над всем миром.

– Как будто у тебя лучше выходит, – тут же откликнулась девушка.

– Я хорошо готовлю десерты, а ещё знаю очень много номеров приличных ресторанов.

– Вы ещё подеритесь, – вмешался Зак, явно привычный к их перепалкам. – Не позволяй ему тебя провоцировать, милая моя.

– Нам обоим это нравится, – рассмеялся Хоук. – Где мой чай?

– Ты знаешь, где найти всё необходимое, вперёд, – Зак несколько демонстративно сосредоточил все своё внимание на жене и госте: указал Йенсу, куда лучше присесть, придвинул Кайли стул, хоть в этом и не было особой необходимости, разлил умопомрачительно пахнущий кофе по кружкам и поставил перед детективом тарелку с десертом. И всё это время Хоук был словно вычеркнут из этого мира, но, как ни странно, даже не пытался возмущаться, и когда все наконец устроились, оказалось, что он вновь сидит на столешнице с чашкой чая и своей тарелкой. На губах мужчины играла понимающая, но вместе с тем очень ехидная улыбка. Детектив сделал мысленную заметку, но не собирался как-то акцентировать на этом внимание: у Кайли на запястье была метка с четырьмя лучами, Хоук вполне мог быть одним из тех, кто ей подходит, пусть и не идеально, раз криминалист счастлива с Заком. Чужая семья – не его дело, поэтому Йенс просто поблагодарил за угощение и с удовольствием отпил немного кофе.

За столом стояла тишина, не то чтобы неловкая, скорее, каждый считал, что поднятая тема будет неинтересна остальным, и не решался начать разговор.

– В сообщении ты просила меня задержаться, – наконец заговорил Хоук – видимо, Кайли предупредила его о визите коллеги. – У меня завтра лекция с утра, так что, может, не будем держать эту мелодраматичную паузу и перейдём к делу?

– Ну, знаешь, – фыркнула Кайли, – я стараюсь не тащить работу домой, во всяком случае, не за обеденный стол.

– Зак – реаниматолог, ты правда думаешь, что смутишь его? – усмехнулся Хоук. – Или меня?

– Зак тоже не приглашает пациентов домой.

– Это было бы сложно из-за их состояния, не находишь?

– Ладно, всё, сдаюсь. Ты невозможный, Хоук.

– Я такой, какой есть, Кайли, – на миг из-за улыбки проскользнуло нечто весьма неприятное, но мужчина быстро справился с собой и обратился к Йенсу: – Итак, детектив, что вы хотели узнать?

Тот отставил чашку и внимательно посмотрел на Хоука.

– Не уверен, что это подходящая тема для разговора за ужином, но всё-таки. Весьма вероятно, что в городе орудует серийный убийца, по какому признаку выбирающий жертв, пока неясно, но все погибшие закончили свой жизненный путь так, как если бы их убил категорический отказ от связи с партнёром. Кайли сказала, что вы – специалист по меткам и всему, что с ними связано, и я хотел бы проконсультироваться с вами по этому вопросу. Может, не прямо сейчас, а в другое, более удобное время, – добавил Йенс, изучая выражение лица Хоука.

– Категорический отказ от связи не убивает, – хмыкнул тот, явно заинтересованный в том, о чём его спросили, – связь не настолько милосердна, она мучает бесконечно долго, смерть в таком случае – лишь желанный выход, но добровольный, и редко кто избирает тот способ, которым ему мстит метка за неприятие отношений, но я понял, о чём вы сказали. Хотите выпить? – добавил он.

– Я знаю, общался с людьми, пережившими разрыв, – хмуро ответил детектив. – Вы всё же решили ответить прямо сейчас?

– Это может помочь вам, так почему нет? Я уверен, что Зак позволит нам на время занять его кабинет, – он говорил за другого человека, совершенно не интересуясь его мнением, но отчего-то это ощущалось очень правильным, – так мы не будем злоупотреблять гостеприимством, и в то же время вы получите всю необходимую информацию для расследования. Я понимаю ценность жизни так же, как и то, что убийцу лучше остановить как можно быстрее, и если я могу помочь, то я готов. Хотя если у вас ещё есть другие дела, мы можем выбрать иное, удобное для нас обоих время.

Кайли тихо хмыкнула, переглянувшись со своим мужем: в этой ситуации явно было нечто, чего Йенс не понимал – не подвох, нечто иное, почти неуловимое, и вмешалась:

– Ты потом его не поймаешь, не с его графиком и желанием набить себе цену. Так что лучше поговорите сейчас.

– Если вы и правда не против… – детектив посмотрел на коллегу и её супруга. – Чем скорее выяснится всё нужное, тем лучше.

– Мы не против, – со спокойной улыбкой ответил Зак за них обоих – он, кажется, был единственным из находящихся здесь, кто понимал сомнения Йенса и даже словно одобрял его попытку быть максимально корректным. – Хоук прав, вы можете занять мой кабинет, вы не помешаете.

– Хорошо, – Йенс поднялся и несколько выжидающе посмотрел на Хоука, не зная, куда идти.

Тот явно правильно понял его взгляд, но не очень-то спешил: долил себе чаю и поставил тарелку в мойку – спокойные, привычные действия, но отчего-то они казались способом удержать себя в руках или просто скрыть нечто лишнее. Это не заняло много времени, но всё же пауза была весьма ощутима, наконец мужчина прямо посмотрел на детектива и с мягкой улыбкой сказал:

– Прошу, – и указал в нужную сторону.

В кабинете было темно, так что толком разглядеть ничего не удалось: Хоук не спешил включать верхний свет – для того, чтобы добраться до дивана и, устроившись на нём, зажечь весьма изящную лампу на высокой ножке, ему хватило того рассеянного света, что давали фонари на улице.

– Присаживайтесь, будет несколько неловко, если вы так и будете стоять посреди комнаты, – он сделал небольшой глоток чаю, словно давая себе ещё одну паузу. – Мне начать с начала? С того, что такое метка, их видов и прочего, или всё же остановиться на чём-то конкретном?

Йенс уселся в кресло рядом и на секунду задумался.

– Давайте с самого начала, может, я узнаю что-то новое для себя.

– С самого начала… Ладно, – Хоук совершенно обыденно чуть приподнял рукав своей рубашки, обнажая метку – изящная вязь из четырёх переплетённых, но направленных в разные стороны лучей. – Итак, связь. Думаю, мистической чуши о частях души и прочем вы наслушались и в детстве, и уже в более осознанном возрасте, так что не буду вас утомлять ещё и этим. По последним исследованиям, это лишь биохимические особенности организма, человек стремится продолжить свой род, сделать своё потомство более жизнеспособным и сильным, связь помогает в этом. Помогает найти того, с кем будет не столько хорошо душе, сколько идеально телу. Я не шокировал вас? – всё с той же улыбкой уточнил Хоук. – На этом моменте, когда я читаю лекцию, многие пытаются меня перебить, а то и проклясть.

– Нет, не шокировали. Но в таком случае как быть с однополыми парами? – спокойно заметил Йенс. – Потомства в таком случае всё равно не будет, ни сильного, ни не очень.

Хоук кивнул, словно детективу удалось задать правильный вопрос, тот, которого от него ожидали.

– Однополые пары встречаются только среди тех, кто носит метку с тремя или четырьмя лучами, и обычно это первое запечатление, не идеальное сочетание. Я, как и многие мои коллеги, считаю, что это своеобразная подготовка и страховка, это уже ближе к социальным теориям, на самом деле, пройдя через такое единожды, становишься более внимательным к партнёру, стараешься не причинить ему лишней боли. К тому же когда у ребёнка два отца или две матери, ему достаётся гораздо больше внимания и помощи. Вы, кстати, не ответили на мой вопрос. Налить вам выпить? Выглядите усталым.

– Налейте, – вздохнул Йенс. – И по поводу не идеального сочетания, случаи бывают разные. Двое моих будущих коллег, девушки с трёхлучевыми метками, во время учёбы запечатлелись друг на друга и со стороны казались вполне гармоничной парой.

– Они могут таковой и являться, – спокойно подтвердил Хоук, поднимаясь и отходя к небольшому столику с несколькими графинами и стаканами, – но отец их ребёнка в будущем всё равно будет частью их звезды, а не кем-то иным. С тремя лучами всё вообще очень сложно, – он поочерёдно открыл каждый графин, едва заметно принюхиваясь, и, кивнув своим мыслям, налил из одного чуть меньше половины стакана. – Это коньяк, – пояснил он, протягивая напиток Йенсу, причём стакан Хоук держал на верхний ободок, чтобы избежать случайного прикосновения, – весьма неплохой, у Зака высокие требования к напиткам, и стоило бы налить его в бокал, но я не хочу идти за ним и мешать. Возможно, мне стоит более подробно коснуться темы количества лучей, или вам проще задавать мне вопросы?

– Спасибо. И мы уже вроде решили, что вы будете рассказывать всё по порядку, разве нет?

– Конечно, простите, это просто дурная привычка, люблю дотошных, задающих вопросы студентов, вот и перенёс это на наш разговор, – Хоук сделал небольшую паузу, словно выпадая из реальности или, напротив, пытаясь полнее осознать момент здесь и сейчас.

– Мы разобрались с назначением метки, теперь перейдём к её видам, – у Хоука всё же не получилось полностью перейти от лекции к рассказу, но это не мешало восприятию, – на данный момент известны звёзды с одним, двумя, тремя и четырьмя лучами. Теперь подробнее о каждом. Люди, носящие метку с одним лучом, считаются свободными от связи, я боюсь вновь показаться грубым или предвзятым, но всё же скажу: обычно это те, у кого есть какие-то фатальные несовершенства, согласно исследованиям, чаще это генетические заболевания, и те, кто достаточно самодостаточен, чтобы не искать связи, хотя, конечно, такие люди ни в коем случае не должны быть изгоями или как-то порицаться, они часто находят своё счастье с теми, кто оказался вне связи, и это правильно. Стоит признать, что порой я даже завидую возможности спокойно смотреть в глаза и касаться, ничего не опасаясь, но я отвлёкся. Звезда с двумя лучами – самая простая, идеальное совпадение, люди с такими связями быстрее и легче остальных проходят адаптацию и очень редко разрывают союз, я, например, вообще не сталкивался с такими случаями, к тому же такие пары всегда разнополые. Пока всё понятно?

– Вполне. И пока всё красиво укладывается в изложенную теорию.

– Над этой теорией работали очень умные люди, детектив, я сейчас не о себе, если что, – с ноткой самоиронии выдал Хоук, – так что в неё укладывается почти всё, но я вновь ухожу от темы. Самой сложной связью считается звезда с тремя лучами, ещё и потому, что она предполагает возможность запечатления друг на друга всех своих лучей. То есть если ваши знакомые встретят подходящего им мужчину, то, скорее всего, произойдёт ещё одно запечатление, и при идеальных условиях они создадут тройственный союз. Но, к сожалению, чаще кто-то один оказывается за бортом и проклинает себя за то, что не отвёл взгляд, каждую неделю получая свой откат. Именно такие союзы распадаются чаще всего. Четыре луча – тоже довольно простая структура, здесь первые отношения обычно заканчиваются спокойным расставанием без каких либо последствий, – он коснулся своей метки, вытягивая руку чуть вперёд, чтобы Йенс мог лучше рассмотреть, – более идеальное совпадение – на лучах, направленных в противоположные стороны, – Хоук указал на словно продублированные золотом полосы, – это, как вы уже догадались, Зак и Кайли, красные точки в основании луча – следы разрыва моей связи с Заком, точно так же можно прочитать и остальные звёзды – имён они, конечно, не предполагают, но всё же такое знание может помочь в вашей работе. Мне нужно что-то ещё рассказать о лучах, или я могу переходить дальше?

– Метки после разрыва и до заключения нового союза тускнеют, – кисло ответил Йенс, несколько удивившись тому, что Хоук был связан с Заком, а не с Кайли, как он подумал, – так что у наших трупов таких точек не наблюдается. Насчёт сегодняшней жертвы ничего не скажу, а вот у первых двух убитых по свидетельствам родных были тяжёлые разрывы, и оба какое-то время назад пользовались услугами так называемых «суррогатов», чтобы окончательно избавиться от боли. Если третий случай окажется таким же, кое-что прояснится.

– Метки тускнеют и скрывают свою историю не из-за разрыва, а как раз из-за «суррогата», – покачал головой Хоук, – ведь по сути человеку приходится убить свою пару, пусть и опосредованно. И что же прояснится? – с явным интересом уточнил он.

– Вот оно что, – несколько оживился Йенс, не торопясь отвечать на вопрос. – А расскажите про людей, сумевших разойтись полюбовно, их способности помогать вот таким страждущим?

– Может, лучше я сначала коснусь темы, которую обычно все пытаются тактично обойти? Месть связи за её неприятие. А уже после поговорим о способах не умирать каждую неделю, расставшись с партнёром, в том числе и о суррогатах, – Хоук коснулся шрамов на своём предплечье и, опустив рукав, чуть отстранился, пытаясь поймать взгляд детектива, – это подойдёт?

Йенс кивнул:

– Хорошо, я слушаю.

– Не очень охотно, судя по всему, – хмыкнул Хоук, но не стал дожидаться ответа, да его, скорее всего, и не предполагалось. – Итак, единственным, что учёные не могут до конца внести в теорию, это откат. Изначально он проявляется после запечатления, подводя человека к мысли, что он может находиться либо с тем, кто ему подходит, либо умереть. Но откат не убивает, никогда, только подводит к грани, давайте примем это как аксиому. На данный момент находясь вдали от своей пары до полного принятия связи человек может начать задыхаться, захлёбываться, терять кровь – обычно из ран на предплечьях, есть редкие исключения, но мы не будем вдаваться так далеко. После того, как исчезают сомнения, приступы проходят, стоит также заметить, что они свойственны только одному человеку из пары, хотя несколько раз случались аномалии, но те люди были уж очень упрямы, – мужчина позволил себе короткую усмешку. – Чтобы прекратить приступ, достаточно прикосновения партнёра и его желания помочь. После разрыва связи приступы возвращаются с чёткой периодичностью. Думаю, это всё, что стоит знать. Я продолжаю?

– Какова эта периодичность? Индивидуально для каждого? И после разрыва страдает только один или оба? – уточнил Йенс. Да, он знал общие сведения о метках, но вот такой подробный рассказ лишним не будет.

– Если вы о моменте до принятия связи, то это действительно совершенно индивидуально, хотя момент можно угадать по ряду симптомов, если после отказа от неё – то, как я уже говорил, откат появляется раз в неделю. И от разрыва опять страдает только тот, кто когда-то сомневался, справедливости ради, обычно он и является инициатором, пусть и не говорит слов «нам нужно расстаться».

– Довольно жестоко, – Йенс за время беседы успел допить свой коньяк, действительно оказавшийся весьма приличным, и теперь крутил в руках пустой стакан. – Впрочем, таков наш мир. Перейдём к способам избавления?

– Налить вам ещё? – предложил Хоук, прежде чем продолжить говорить.

– Нет, спасибо, на сегодня мне хватит.

– Как скажете, – не стал настаивать мужчина и вновь вернулся к теме разговора: – Избежать отката можно тремя способами. Первый мы уже упоминали – расставание как взвешенное решение без каких-либо обид с обеих сторон, – он мимолётно коснулся своей метки, сейчас скрытой тканью, – звучит просто, но на деле это очень редкий случай: трудно отпустить того, кого ты понимал, как самого себя, и с кем тебя связала жизнь, всегда будут сожаления, обиды или желание повторить какие-то моменты, но если подойти к этому с достаточной долей старания, то можно добиться нужного результата. Второй – смерть, и давайте введём ещё одну аксиому: лучи звезды не могут намеренно убить друг друга, никогда. Известны случаи, когда люди пытались нанять исполнителей для таких целей, но эти попытки проваливались, они даже не могли объяснить, чего хотели. Иногда убивали по просьбе кого-то из родных, принимающего откат, так что способ имеет право на существование. И последнее, отчасти связанное с предыдущим. Лучи звезды не могут убить свою пару, но могут уничтожить её воплощение – «суррогата». Суррогатом могут стать только имеющие метку с одним лучом или пережившие добровольное разделение связи. Вот я и подошёл к тому, что интересовало вас, пусть и несколько кружным путём, – Хоук улыбнулся и неторопливо отпил из своей чашки: он явно думал, чем стоит поделиться, а о чём умолчать. – Техника ещё полстолетия назад считалась спорной, а до этого и вовсе запретной, но теперь этот феномен достаточно изучен, плюс медицина ушла далеко вперёд, так что опасности почти нет. Итак, что делает суррогат? Для начала он занимает место луча звезды, это не очень приятный процесс, к моему сожалению, весьма близкий к мистике, и, стоит признать, я хотел бы упустить эти детали, ведь это едва ли когда-то пригодится вам. Вы позволите мне?

– Не думаю, что мне пригодится подобное знание, – рассеянно кивнул Йенс, думая о чём-то своём. – Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

– Дальше всё просто. Суррогата убивают, – хмыкнул Хоук, выглядел он при этом так, словно его это отчасти веселит или даже заводит, он очень легко говорил о смерти, пусть даже и кратковременной. – Потом, конечно, реанимируют, но этого человек, избавляющийся от своей связи, уже не видит, для него все по-настоящему, он свободен и в тоже время он предал всё, чем так дорожит наш мир.

– Скажите, Хоук, вы сам – суррогат? – прямо спросил детектив. – Быть может, вы и с убитыми контактировали…

– Думаете, это я их убил? – насмешливо уточнил тот, в его глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде удовольствия, словно бы Йенс снова угадал верный вопрос. – В отместку за то, что они сделали со мной? Вы не рассказали ничего о жертвах, так что я не могу быть уверен, что знал их.

– Нет, не думаю, – Йенс пожал плечами. – И вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

– Ответил, но если вам так нужны чёткие фразы, да, я – суррогат. И чтобы избежать недопонимания, хочу сразу кое-что прояснить: никто из суррогатов не причинит вреда бывшему клиенту, это не аксиома, хотя мне хотелось бы сказать так ради того, чтобы изгнать ваши сомнения, но это правда. Случайные люди не приходят в эту сферу, у каждого, кто позволяет убивать себя раз за разом, очень мощная мотивация, обычно это сопереживание, надежда унять чужую боль, многие из нас потеряли кого-то близкого из-за разрыва связи. Прежде чем приступить к работе, приходится пройти обучение и очень придирчивый отбор психологов. Плюс многие даже не знают имён тех, с кем работают, и сами остаются для них и тех, кто их окружает, безымянными.

– Вы не похожи на человека, который сопереживает потерявшему пару, – хмыкнул Йенс. – Впрочем, в число подозреваемых вы тоже не входите, так что ваши мотивы меня не слишком волнуют, а что до информации – у меня есть фотографии погибших, прижизненные, естественно, – мужчина дотянулся до небрежно брошенной рядом папки, с которой пришёл, и, немного покопавшись, выудил два снимка. – Конечно, нет гарантии, что им помогли именно вы, но всё же, – Йенс протянул фотографии собеседнику, держа их за уголок.

Хоук спокойно забрал их, но не спешил смотреть, его, кажется, гораздо больше занимал собеседник.

– Вы отказываете мне в наличии глубокой эмоциональной травмы? – со странной интонацией, словно сами эти слова могли вызвать у него лишь смех, спросил он. – Какое впечатление я произвёл на вас? Ответьте, и я узнаю, кто помогал этим людям, если это был не я и если это сможет помочь вам в расследовании.

Йенс несколько устало посмотрел на собеседника.

– Хоук, я благодарен вам за лекцию, но речь сейчас не о том, как я отношусь к погибшим или к тем, кто может чем-то помочь. Если не хотите отвечать – ваше право, я не в состоянии вас заставить, – он тяжело поднялся и, поставив стакан на стол, протянул руку. – Верните, пожалуйста, снимки.

– Глупо, детектив, но это ваше право, – мужчина мельком взглянул на фото, прежде чем вернуть их. – Я с ними не знаком. Проводить вас к выходу?

– Спасибо, не стоит. Было приятно познакомиться, – Йенс, убрав фотографии на место, прошёл к двери.

– Взаимно. Хорошего вечера, – усмехнулся Хоук и откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза, словно отсекая всю окружающую его на данный момент реальность.

Йенс покинул кабинет и, не решившись искать другой путь в прихожую, решил пройти через кухню, где с удивлением заметил сидящего с книгой Зака.

– Узнали всё, что необходимо, детектив? – с мягкой улыбкой спросил тот: ему, казалось, действительно было интересно, во всяком случае, это точно не ощущалось как пустая вежливость.

– В общем, да, – Йенс невольно улыбнулся в ответ. – Зак, можно и вам задать один вопрос?

– Конечно, – спокойно ответил тот.

– Вы реаниматолог, вы работаете с суррогатами в том числе, правильно? Только с Хоуком, или в вашей практике были и иные люди?

– Вы сделали немного неверные выводы, – возразил Зак. – Да, я работаю с суррогатами, но не с Хоуком, с ним никогда, я знаю, когда он берёт клиента, но это максимальная степень моей вовлеченности. Впрочем, это не то, что вы хотели узнать, как мне кажется.

– Это не столь важно, на самом деле, – Йенс снова выудил те фотографии. – Это первые две жертвы, по свидетельствам родных, они проходили через процедуру разрыва связи, может, вы видели их в клинике?

– Я не работаю с теми, кто разрывает связь, только с суррогатами, – покачал головой Зак, – это очень тонкий процесс, в котором любая ошибка может свести на нет все приложенные старания. Так что мне жаль, но я не знаю этих людей. Вам лучше обратиться с этим к Хоуку или в институт.

– Что ж, попытаться стоило. Благодарю за гостеприимство, мне пора.

– Конечно, – Зак убрал книгу в сторону и поднялся, явно собираясь проводить гостя.

Путь до прихожей был коротким, Йенс забрал свою куртку и вышел в ночь, мысленно уже составляя запрос в клинику, занимавшуюся оказанием услуг по разрыву связи: после всего, что он узнал у Хоука, мужчина был уверен, что завтрашняя встреча с родными убитого подтвердит эту версию. Вот только что именно стало причиной? Отчего-то в памяти возникла часть фразы, сказанной новым знакомым: «…и в тоже время он предал всё, чем так дорожит наш мир». Могло ли это стать мотивом? Кто-то, помешанный на связи и решивший, что это оскорбление. Таких хватало, фанатики от веры и просто несчастные, запутавшиеся люди, погрязшие в своих страданиях, но так и не решающиеся их оборвать. Где-то все жертвы могли пересечься с подобным человеком, рассказать о своём опыте. Группы поддержки? Церковь? Йенс уже порядком устал, и от количества информации начинала болеть голова. Нужно было добраться до дома и позволить себе отдохнуть, чтобы взяться за работу с новыми силами.

Утренний кофе взбодрил, и Йенс направился в участок – нужно было разобраться с пациентами клиники, встретиться с родными убитого, оформить кучу бумаг… И поблагодарить Кайли при случае за поданную идею.

Детектива уже ждали: один из офицеров передал информацию о последней жертве и заметил, что его родители ждут в комнате отдыха. Не очень удачное начало дня. Йенс только вздохнул: он искренне сочувствовал всем потерявшим кого-то близкого, хоть и старался всегда немного абстрагироваться, потому что невозможно переживать за всех, не с его работой – так и свихнуться можно, а не только периодически глушить чужую боль алкоголем. Всё же взяв себя в руки, детектив, на ходу проглядывая отданные бумаги, направился к нужному месту.

Йенс обычно старался не смотреть людям в глаза, и сейчас это только помогло ему оставаться отстранённым, было бы сложнее, если бы он вновь увидел извечный вопрос: «Почему он?» – застывший во взгляде пожилой женщины, или сдержанную скорбь в глазах её супруга. Представившись, Йенс устроился за столом, осторожно задавая почти стандартные для таких случаев вопросы: не появлялось ли у погибшего новых знакомых, куда он чаще всего ходил, с кем общался, ругался ли с кем-то в сфере личных или профессиональных отношений. Тщательно записывая те крохи информации, что могли дать родители, уже давно отпустившие своего сына в вольное плавание, детектив размышлял о том, как бы аккуратней уточнить о разорванной связи, в итоге, так ничего и не решив, спросил прямо. Вопрос был принят весьма плохо, словно казался упрёком.

– Поймите, – несколько резко сказал отец жертвы, – это уничтожало его, он продержался более двух лет, но больше не мог. Происходящее убивало нашего сына, он находился на той опасной грани, когда совершают непоправимое. Так что мы практически силой привели его в клинику, это всегда было больше наше решение, чем его.

– Я не осуждаю вас, – осторожно ответил Йенс, – но, кажется, вам пришлось столкнуться с такой реакцией, буду благодарен, если вы коснётесь этого обстоятельства чуть подробней.

– Не нас, – не удержавшись от тихого всхлипа, заговорила женщина, – его. Стефан не просто так терпел настолько долго, он искренне считал, что заслуживает своей кары, он общался с кем-то, с такими же зацикленными на своей вине, и буквально пропитывался этой идеей. Мы еле смогли уговорить его… А потом стало ещё хуже – теперь наш сын был свободен, мог наконец попытаться собрать свою жизнь из тех осколков, в которые она превратилась, но… – она замолчала, не в силах продолжить.

– Стефан винил себя. Только пару месяцев назад его вроде отпустило, и мы вздохнули с облегчением, но лишь для того, чтобы потерять его. Мы можем идти, детектив? Это слишком трудно.

– Последний вопрос. Откуда вы узнали о возможности воспользоваться услугами суррогата? Это хоть и не запрещено, но особо не афишируется.

– Один из наших знакомых посоветовал, он врач и видел, что мы совсем отчаялись. Вам нужны его контактные данные?

– Да, это было бы весьма кстати, – кивнул Йенс. – Благодарю за содействие.

Быстро продиктовав номер телефона и имя того самого знакомого врача, отец жертвы, бережно приобняв свою супругу, покинул комнату отдыха, оставляя Йенса обдумывать полученную информацию. Убийца и правда считал откат чем-то вроде кары, а разрыв связи – отказом от искупления вины? Общение с суррогатом вполне может показаться достаточным поводом наказать проявившего слабость. Нужно всё-таки направить запрос и ещё раз пообщаться с родными первых двух убитых с учётом новых данных, в первую беседу Йенс не особо вникал в разрушенную личную жизнь жертв.

– Ты там спишь с открытыми глазами? – подошедшая Кайли говорила весьма ехидно. – У меня есть первичные результаты осмотра, хочешь посмотреть?

– Да, конечно, – встряхнулся Йенс, выныривая из своих мыслей. Официальный запрос в клинику он уже отправил и сейчас медитировал над своими записями, выискивая ещё хоть что-то, связывавшее убитых, но так ничего и не находя. – Всё с собой?

– Нет, заставлю тебя сбегать до моего кабинета, – фыркнула Кайли, протягивая планшет с закреплёнными на нём листами. – Читай. Хотя ничего особенного ты там не найдёшь, но это на мой взгляд.

– Спасибо, мне беготни только и не хватало, – усмехнулся детектив, вчитываясь в ровные строчки. – Кстати, огромное тебе спасибо за вчерашний вечер, весьма полезное знакомство.

– Может, немного побегать и не помешало бы, – ехидно выдала девушка, окинув его фигуру демонстративно оценивающим взглядом. – Хоук – не полезное знакомство, он – почти стихийное бедствие, – казалось, такая оценка вырвалась почти против её воли, – но надеюсь, что его рассказ был достаточно подробен, и тебе не придётся больше с ним встречаться.

– Почему? – Йенс на секунду вскинул взгляд на собеседницу. – Я на него не претендую, если что, просто не уверен, что это дело ограничится тремя погибшими…

– Зато он может претендовать на тебя, ты его заинтересовал. Давай я кое-что объясню тебе, это не попытка как-то очернить нашего общего знакомого или нечто подобное, я действительно хочу это сказать хоть кому-то… Я и Зак любим Хоука как младшего брата или кого-то подобного, и он отвечает нам взаимностью. Но я знаю, что именно он нальёт моему ребёнку его первый алкогольный напиток, он втянет его в драку, может, даже угостит лёгким наркотиком, и ещё множество подобных вещей – не потому что он плохой, а потому что он другой, и у него всё не очень хорошо с пониманием границ и общественной морали.

– И чем я в таком случае мог его заинтересовать? – невесело улыбнулся Йенс. – Трудоголик, редкие свободные вечера коротающий за стаканом виски. Спасибо за заботу, но, думаю, ты ошибаешься. Так, по нашему убитому и правда нет ничего интересного, поеду ещё раз пообщаюсь с родными первых двух жертв, может, они расскажут что-нибудь новое, – детектив протянул Кайли планшет, привычно держа его за край.

– А точнее, нечто, что ты надеешься услышать, – с улыбкой ответила девушка. – Не строй теорий, всё может быть совсем не так. Удачной поездки.

– Это моя работа, – хмыкнул Йенс, – строить теории и искать доказательства, иногда не находить и изыскивать что-то новое.

С родными жертв детектив всё-таки пообщался, выяснив, что первая девушка, страдавшая от приступов удушья, о возможности разорвать связь узнала от психолога, которого посещала, чтобы восстановиться после закончившихся отношений, а второй парень, так же истекавший кровью, как вчерашняя жертва – от врача. Никаких больше зацепок, но от своей версии Йенс отказываться не спешил: возможно, было что-то ещё, о чём погибшие умолчали, может, какое-то анонимное общество таких же несчастных – реальное или виртуальное?

К моменту возвращения в участок на почте мужчину ждала новость: его пригласили в клинику – подготовили личные карты всех троих убитых. До конца рабочего дня оставалась ещё пара часов, так что Йенс, мысленно беззлобно помянув Кайли и её пожелание побегать, снова ушёл.

– Почему ты никогда не позволяешь мне присутствовать? – Зак присел рядом с сидящим в холле Хоуком, волосы которого всё ещё были влажными, и он кутался в свитер крупной вязки, словно никак не мог согреться, но выглядел при этом мужчина поразительно спокойным, каким бывал крайне редко после разрыва связи.

– Эмоциональная вовлеченность, – ответил Хоук. – С точки зрения этики ты не имеешь права реанимировать меня.

– Когда тебя это заботило? – Зак притянул мужчину к себе, стараясь поделиться своим теплом. – Так лучше?

– Теплее, – улыбнулся тот. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался, я даже пробовал запретить твоим коллегам говорить, когда беру работу, но они же знают лучше.

– Они волнуются и не понимают тебя, ты необычный суррогат.

– И поэтому тревожат тебя? Где связь?

– Прекрати. Зачем ты полез в воду? Ты терпеть не можешь этот откат.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Не смотри так, я действительно не знаю. Мне это было нужно.

– Именно сейчас?

– Да, сейчас. И давай обойдёмся без попыток залезть мне в душу, с этим справится психолог, с которым мне придётся встретиться.

– Будто ты скажешь ему хоть слово правды.

Хоук хмыкнул и осторожно отстранился: Зак всё ещё слишком хорошо понимал его, что, собственно, неудивительно.

– Я скажу ему то, что необходимо, чтобы пройти проверку. Можешь поторопить своего коллегу? Мне надоело здесь сидеть, ты же видишь, что я в порядке.

– Ты сутки должен находиться под присмотром, то, что ты встал с кровати, уже нарушение!

– Я приду к тебе вечером, и ты за мной присмотришь, – отмахнулся Хоук. – Мне не нравится здесь находиться лишнее время.

– Самоуверенная сволочь, – очень спокойно ответил на это Зак и поднялся. – Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – он обернулся и практически наткнулся на кого-то. – Детектив, простите, мою невнимательность.

Хоук тут же перевёл взгляд на названного, словно он каким-то образом остался единственным в помещении, единственным, кто интересен – уж точно.

– Добрый вечер, – сказал он. – Клиника решила поделиться информацией о пациентах, интересно.

– Здравствуйте, Зак, Хоук, – кивнул Йенс, несколько изучающе глядя на последнего. Он невольно услышал последние несколько фраз, только подтвердившие его уже сложившееся мнение о новом знакомом, так что просто спокойно ответил:

– Случай исключительный, вы не находите? Руководству клиники просто некуда было деваться.

– Пациенты мертвы, так что, можно сказать, действительно исключительный случай, – хмыкнул Хоук. Он знал, что имени суррогата в этих файлах не будет, только код из цифр и букв – не то чтобы это его особенно тревожило, но отчего-то было приятно осознавать, что если детективу всё же зачем-то потребуется эта информация, то ему, скорее всего, придётся обратиться к Хоуку. Хотя, вероятнее, он попытается решить дело по официальным каналам, и это раздражало мужчину. – Проводить вас к главврачу?

– Разве вам не нужен покой на ближайшие сутки? – хмыкнул Йенс. – Простите, услышал часть вашего разговора.

– Мне много чего нужно, – Хоук бросил короткий взгляд на Зака, после которого тот несколько поспешно извинился и ушёл, – но эти правила, они иногда так утомляют.

– И поэтому вы их охотно нарушаете? В таком случае не стану отказываться от вашей компании. В какую нам сторону? А то тут натуральный лабиринт, хоть и таблички везде висят.

– Так только в административной части, – улыбнулся Хоук, вставая. – Пойдёмте? Главврач не любит задерживаться после окончания рабочего дня.

– Идёмте, – кивнул Йенс, тут же придерживая пошатнувшегося мужчину за плечи, благо через свитер нельзя было коснуться кожи. – Вы точно хорошо себя чувствуете? Я, в общем-то, и сам могу найти дорогу.

– Я в порядке, – отмахнулся тот.

– Как скажете, – детектив убрал руки, и мужчины не торопясь пошли по коридору. – Хоук, а ваши… ммм… пациенты получают необходимую помощь непосредственно в день обращения или через какое-то время? Может, им нужно с психологом, например, перед этим пообщаться, или ещё что?

– Как вы думаете, Йенс, трудно убить человека? – вроде бы невпопад спросил Хоук вместо ответа. – Конечно, с, как вы выразились, пациентами долго работает психолог, также с ними проводят что-то типа групповой терапии. А когда они получают помощь, зависит только от их готовности переступить очередной моральный барьер.

– Знаете, в моей работе с кем только не приходилось встречаться, – вздохнул детектив. – Бывают и такие люди, для которых пырнуть ножом случайного прохожего ради пары купюр в портмоне – как выпить чашку чаю. Впрочем, таких, к счастью, меньшинство.

– Тот человек, с которым я сегодня встретился, не мог набраться сил почти месяц, а если ещё и какой-нибудь проповедник промоет мозги, или в окружении есть ценители связи, то всё вообще может растянуться до бесконечности и закончиться самоубийством.

– То есть для вас они безымянны, но вы знаете предысторию?

– Мне приходится стать лучом их звезды, – пожал плечами Хоук, – иногда мне многое рассказывают, хотя я не прошу об этом. А конкретно этот человек… Ко мне подошла его мать, я не хотел брать этого пациента и весьма резко отказал прежде. Не то чтобы её рассказ подействовал, просто совпали моё желание и его необходимость.

– Ваше желание? – Йенс покосился на собеседника. – Впрочем, я не слишком удивлён. Пожалуй, всё же стоит выяснить, кто именно помогал несчастным разорвать связь, может, он расскажет что-то, неизвестное родным, – задумчиво добавил детектив.

– Может, и так, многие суррогаты общаются с людьми больше, чем я – сострадательность и всё такое. И да, я помогаю, только когда мне самому это необходимо, но вы не хотите этого знать, я понял, – Хоук с иронией улыбнулся. – Мы пришли, – он толкнул дверь, за которой оказалась небольшая и весьма уютная приёмная, поздоровался с секретарём и представил Йенса, которого уже с нетерпением ждали. Детектив только недоверчиво посмотрел на Хоука, но промолчал.

Беседа с главврачом оказалась весьма продуктивной, Йенс получил копии личных дел погибших, в которых были и даты первого появления жертв в клинике, и заключения психологов, и даты проведения процедуры разрыва связи – в общем, детективу предстоял вечер полного погружения в чужие жизни и поиск ещё чего-то общего, незамеченного ранее.

И он определённо не ожидал, что Хоук дождётся его в приёмной.

– Получили всё необходимое? – спросил тот, стоило только Йенсу выйти из кабинета.

– Да, весьма занимательное чтиво на ночь, – отозвался мужчина и улыбнулся: – Вы решили проводить меня и до выхода?

– Решил пригласить вас на ужин.

Йенс встал как вкопанный, тут же вспомнив слова Кайли о чужом интересе, но довольно быстро отмер и направился следом за неторопливо идущим по коридору Хоуком.

– Предлагаете оценить один из упомянутых вчера известных вам ресторанов? В общем-то, я не против.

– Скорее, приятное тихое кафе, мне кажется, вы его оцените по достоинству, – Йенс не смог понять, что скрывалось за короткой, едва заметной улыбкой, которая скользнула по губам Хоука. – К тому же я неподобающе одет для большинства известных мне в окрестностях мест.

– Это и к лучшему, а то я вообще в ресторане был лет пять назад в последний раз, – пожал плечами детектив. – Стоп, а вас Зак не потеряет? Может, хоть позвоните ему, а то с Кайли станется обвинить меня в вашем побеге из клиники.

– Зак меня слишком хорошо знает, чтобы не удивиться, не увидев на прежнем месте, – несколько ехидно улыбнулся Хоук, – а ещё он знает номер моего телефона. Так что не тревожьтесь о таких пустяках.

– Ну, тогда моя совесть чиста. Идёмте.

Хоук тихо фыркнул, хотя в словах Йенса вроде не было ничего смешного.

– Вы, как я понимаю, на машине, детектив?

– Правильно понимаете, – даже если кафе находилось недалеко, Хоук всё ещё был бледноват по сравнению с собой вчерашним, и идти пешком – не лучшая идея.

– У кафе не очень удобная парковка, – словно раздумывая, протянул Хоук и высказал совсем не то, о чём предполагал детектив, – так что лучше оставьте её здесь. Небольшая прогулка пойдёт нам обоим на пользу.

– Особенно пережившему клиническую смерть человеку, – невесело улыбнулся Йенс. – Кайли меня точно прикончит, пусть и не за то, за что обещала.

– Кайли вам бояться не стоит, – рассмеялся Хоук, – она только ругается, и всё, если бы была способна на убийство, то я бы сейчас не шёл рядом с вами.

– Её хорошее отношение к вам не обязательно распространяется и на меня, – усмехнулся детектив, на время отложив невесёлые мысли о деле, – так что я лучше всё-таки поберегусь. Куда нам? – за время разговора мужчины успели выйти из здания клиники.

– Через стоянку, а дальше я покажу. И довольно странно опасаться коллег, – улыбнулся Хоук, не спеша идя по улице.

– Это не совсем опасение, просто я знаю, что некоторые границы не стоит переступать, чтобы коллеги оставались коллегами, а не становились неприятелями, с моей работой это чревато большими проблемами. Впрочем, думаю, вам это не слишком интересно, так что давайте лучше сменим тему.

– Отчего же, мне очень интересен ваш взгляд на мир, – возразил Хоук, – у меня прежде не было знакомых детективов.

– Как будто детективы имеют какой-то особенный взгляд. Работа как работа, только занимает большую часть жизни, – Йенс пожал плечами. – Нет, конечно, есть люди, которые могут совмещать личную жизнь и профессиональные обязанности, но я, например, так не умею.

– Любая работа меняет характер, добавляет к нему уникальных черт, – возразил Хоук, они как раз прошли стоянку, и он легко коснулся плеча спутника, указывая, в какую сторону идти дальше, – или работу подбирают под характер, если уж он слишком сложный. И неужели вы смотрите на мир точно так же, как, например, продавец цветов? Никогда в это не поверю.

– Скорее, заостряет эти черты, – спокойно отозвался Йенс, – за столько лет уходит всё наносное, шлифуется то, что больше нужно именно для твоего занятия. Иногда приходит равнодушие, иногда интерес к жизни сохраняется, тут уж всё зависит от начальных данных, если можно так сказать. Я, к счастью, не утратил способности сопереживать, не стал циничен, и моя работа меня устраивает, несмотря на то, с чем приходится сталкиваться каждый день.

– Всё ровно и спокойно, значит? Не возникает желания прибить собственными руками очередного психа? – Хоука больше интересовали крайности, он сам любил их и искал в окружающих. – Не видите в каждом, кого встречаете, потенциального нарушителя закона и завтрашнего заключённого?

– В каждом встречном – нет, а вот насчёт прибить… Я стараюсь не давать волю подобным эмоциям, они мешают трезво оценить ситуацию, и преступившие закон очень хорошо это чувствуют. Мне хватило нескольких подобных ситуаций в начале карьеры, чтобы больше не допускать подобных ошибок. А уж вволю попсиховать я могу и дома, когда меня никто не видит.

Хоук бросил на него явно заинтересованный взгляд, словно чужая потеря контроля была чем-то занимательным.

– Вот как, – обронил он и указал в сторону весьма интересно выполненной вывески: – Мы на месте.

– Весьма подходящее место для первой трапезы в честь начала новой жизни, – улыбнулся Йенс. – По крайней мере со стороны.

– Я не склонен к такому символизму, – хмыкнул Хоук, – но место действительно хорошее.

– Я имел в виду всех тех, кто проходил через вашу клинику, – отзеркалил его усмешку детектив.

– Едва ли они хотят праздновать, хотя никогда не интересовался. Мне нужен чай с мёдом и мятой, – несколько капризным тоном выдал Хоук, толкая дверь.

– Ну, я бы на месте человека, разорвавшего связь таким образом, как минимум употребил бы что-то алкогольное, – заметил Йенс, тоже входя. – Будет вам чай.

– Когда их отпускают родные и психолог, – Хоук едва заметно поморщился, – возможно, такая вечеринка и случается. Никогда не рассматривал этот процесс с такой стороны, – задумчиво протянул мужчина, – нужно будет узнать и, может, даже присоединиться, но не к тому, кто убивал меня, конечно. Спасибо за идею, детектив.

– Не за что, – пожал плечами тот и, сняв куртку, уселся за столик. – Здесь довольно уютно, вы правы.

– Было бы глупо приглашать интересного мне человека в неприемлемое место. О, нас наконец заметили. Здравствуйте, Лайла, – Хоук обаятельно улыбнулся подошедшей девушке, которая едва заметно удивилась обращению по имени. – Бейдж. Мне просто необходим чёрный чай с мятой и мёдом.

Та кивнула и перевела взгляд на Йенса.

– Кофе. Чёрный без ничего.

– И чем я так интересен, позвольте узнать? Вы решили разнообразить лекции историями о тех убитых несчастных? – официантка отошла, и Йенс продолжил прерванный разговор.

– Мне нет до них дела, – цинично отмахнулся Хоук, – вы – другое дело. Я ведь говорил, что у меня ещё не было знакомых детективов.

– Коллекционируете полезные знакомства?

– Скорее, характеры и реакции.

– О, ну тогда всё понятно. Наш штатный психолог от меня за голову хватается, – заметил Йенс, – работа, работа и ещё раз работа, вечер за стаканом, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться, и снова по кругу.

– То есть если я хочу понять вас, мне нужно быть рядом, когда вы работаете? Почему вы выбрали этот путь? Убили кого-то близкого? Стали свидетелем? Сами подвергались насилию? – Хоук чуть подался вперёд, внимательно разглядывая собеседника, словно пытаясь понять, какой из его вопросов вызовет больший эмоциональный отклик.

– Вам не кажется, что ваши вопросы совершенно бестактны? – Йенс, напротив, чуть отстранился, откидываясь на спинку стула.

– Не кажется, я абсолютно уверен, что это так. И всё же ответите?

– Нет. Мы не настолько близко знакомы, чтобы я раскрывал вам душу.

– У нас ещё всё впереди, – самоуверенно выдал Хоук. – Сколько мы должны быть знакомы, чтобы я получил ответ?

Йенс дождался, пока перед ними поставят чашки, и равнодушно ответил:

– У меня абсолютно чистая метка, нет друзей, только коллеги или интересные и полезные знакомые, родители живут в другом городе. Как думаете, каков шанс, что вы станете кем-то большим, чем внештатным консультантом по одному из дел?

– Я приложу к этому максимум усилий, – самодовольно улыбнулся Хоук, – и, может, тогда у вас появится друг. Неплохая перспектива, как по мне.

– Вы интересный человек, вы явно любите жизнь во всех её проявлениях, у вас есть семья, чего вам ещё не хватает? – Йенс несколько изучающе посмотрел на собеседника поверх чашки. – Зачем вам такой друг?

– Потому что я этого хочу. Я привык потакать своим желаниям, это одна из главных черт моего характера на самом деле.

– Не всё и не всегда бывает так просто, – детектив поставил свою опустевшую чашку на стол, – к тому же я за столько лет привык дистанцироваться от людей, но, повторюсь, вы мне тоже несколько интересны, поэтому препятствовать вашим попыткам я не буду. Благодарю за компанию, меня ждут полученные личные дела. Вас куда-нибудь подвезти? – Хоук за время разговора тоже успел допить свой чай, окончательно согреваясь.

– Я возьму такси, но спасибо за предложение.

– Тогда всего хорошего.

Йенс оставил на столе деньги за свой кофе и ушёл, а Хоук довольно прикрыл глаза и жестом подозвал официантку: ему нужен был ещё чай. Мужчина собирался сделать несколько звонков, и тихая атмосфера кафе для этого как раз подходила как нельзя лучше.

Детектив же не спеша шёл по улице к парковке у клиники – впереди ждала дорога домой, ужин и тщательное изучение документов – и прокручивал в голове недавний разговор. Вот уж точно стихийное бедствие, такому проще не сопротивляться, а осторожно направлять, вот только нужно ли это ему самому? Эти два вечера были странными, но… приятными?

Добравшись утром сквозь пробки на работу, Йенс был несколько удивлён заинтересованными взглядами, что бросали на него коллеги, даже мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Впрочем, этот вопрос недолго его занимал, потому что стоило только дойти до своего рабочего места, как всё стало ясно: на стуле для посетителей, копаясь в телефоне, сидел Хоук.

– Доброе утро, детектив, – нельзя быть таким неприлично бодрым и довольным утром в полицейском участке, но Хоуку это легко удавалось, – я уж думал, ваш кофе успеет остыть. Пробки?

– Доброе утро, – справившись с удивлением, отозвался Йенс. – Они самые. А что вы здесь делаете?

– Кроме того, что приношу вам кофе? – улыбнулся Хоук. – Возможно, исследовательский институт, в котором я работаю, заинтересован в расследовании, возможно, ваше начальство пошло им навстречу… А может, всё дело в том, что вчера во время разговора вы дали понять, что ваша работа занимает центральное место в вашей жизни, и я захотел стать её частью.

Йенс зыркнул на явно греющих уши коллег – те тут же сделали вид, что очень заняты – и вздохнул.

– Если вы так хотите поучаствовать, пойдёмте, мне нужно посетить квартиры убитых.

– Конечно, – Хоук с готовностью поднялся на ноги. – Могу я спросить, что вы хотите там найти?

– Спросить можете, а вот получить ответ – пока не знаю, – Йенс сдержал зевок и потёр переносицу: вчера он лёг поздно, и полночи видел какие-то дурацкие не запомнившиеся, но тревожные сны. – Вроде появилась одна зацепка, нужно её проверить.

– Я могу вам с этим помочь? Чем-то, кроме кофе и предложения поехать на моей машине, не думаю, что вы достаточно сосредоточенны для вождения.

– Я достаточно сосредоточен для сидения за рулём в любом состоянии, – отозвался Йенс. – А по поводу помощи… Посмотрим на месте, – конечно, это было неправильно, втягивать Хоука в расследование, но свежий взгляд может быть полезен.

– То есть едем на вашей машине? – кажется, это всё, что интересовало Хоука.

– Да. Но сначала нужно забрать все ключи. Спасибо, – Йенс подхватил со стола принесённый стакан с кофе и пошёл прочь.

– Только не говорите, что для этого нам нужно будет пойти к Кайли, – с весьма натуральным стоном отчаяния попросил Хоук. – Пожалуйста?

– Нет, конечно, – усмехнулся детектив. – Вам от неё уже влетело?

– Я успешно избежал встречи с ней, хотя Зак был недоволен тем, что я не явился к нему.

– О, вы ещё и обещания не сдерживаете?

– Только в исключительных случаях. Этот относился к таким.

– Я учту. Доброе утро, коллеги, – Йенс открыл дверь одного из кабинетов.

Процедура получения вещдоков не заняла много времени, и мужчины направились к выходу из участка.

– А нам не нужно, не знаю, получить разрешение от родственников или что-то подобное? – с явным интересом уточнил Хоук. – Их же не в квартирах убивали, так? А значит, это не место преступления. Убедите меня, что я ничего не понимаю в вашем мире, детектив.

– Мы уже получили разрешения на осмотр места жительства, телефонов, компьютеров и прочего на предмет наличия в них информации, могущей помочь в расследовании, – пояснил Йенс на ходу.

– То есть всё в порядке? Едем, осматриваем квартиры, копаемся в технике, ну или везём её каким-нибудь специализирующимся на этом людям? Я часто думаю о том, что найдёт Зак, когда начнёт разгребать мои вещи, если меня всё же однажды не реанимируют, весьма неприятное чувство, и если бы он и так не был способен с одного взгляда понять, что у меня в голове, я бы отчасти даже смутился. А ведь эти люди не были готовы к смерти, как я, и многие хранили важное, постыдное, умилительное. Как вы себя чувствуете, детектив, вот так вторгаясь в их жизнь?

– Паршиво я себя чувствую, – неожиданно честно ответил Йенс. – Но вместе с тем изучение чужой жизни зачастую позволяет понять, кому могли помешать эти люди, если речь не идёт о каком-нибудь сумасшедшем с его ненормальной логикой. И перед смертью все равны, чего стесняться или бояться, когда тебя уже нет?

– У меня другие отношения со смертью, но мне нравится ваша точка зрения.

– И какие же? Развейте мои сомнения, друг мой, – с несколько ехидной интонацией выдал Йенс, открывая дверцу автомобиля – обычной рабочей лошадки, таких уйма на дороге.

– Неужели я слышу вопрос о своей жизни от вас, детектив? – рассмеялся Хоук и устроился на пассажирском сиденье с таким видом, словно всегда там ездил. – Я знаю, что смерть – это не конец, для меня – нет. Последний вздох, когда ты точно знаешь, что сейчас умрёшь, даёт совершенно непередаваемое чувство свободы, цельности, в этот момент остаёшься только ты, ничего наносного, лишнего. Только ты и темнота за порогом. Мне нравится это ощущение.

Разговор ненадолго прервался: детектив был больше сосредоточен на дороге, необходимости добраться быстрее, а Хоук с интересом следил за ним, словно хотел проникнуть в чужие мысли, увидеть там все ответы, что так его интересовали.

– А я думал, вам нравится ощущение именно первого вздоха, – выехав на финишную прямую, хмыкнул Йенс. – Эндорфины и прочее, так любимая вами биохимия.

– Первый вздох тоже ценен, детектив, но в моём случае это психология, а не биохимия.

– И вам не страшно? Однажды не очнуться. Ваши лучи навсегда останутся одиноки, такого если только какому матёрому преступнику и пожелаешь.

– Зак и Кайли есть друг у друга, – спокойно ответил Хоук, – а мой луч… Что ж, метка выгорит, и он или она получит возможность выбрать без опасений, по велению сердца, так сказать. И нет, мне не страшно, детектив.

– Глупый вопрос был, признаю, было бы страшно, вы бы не согласились на вчерашнюю процедуру. Мы приехали, кстати, здесь жила первая жертва.

– Правильный, а не глупый вопрос, – покачал головой Хоук, отстёгивая ремень. – Покажете, что нужно делать?

– Вам – ничего, вы же не сотрудник участка. Наблюдать, запоминать, задавать вопросы.

– Но я могу помочь, там не будет никого, кроме нас, так что никто не узнает о каком-то нарушении протокола. Я неплохо разбираюсь в технике, не идеально, но всё же.

– Подбиваете меня на должностное преступление? – усмехнулся детектив, открывая дверь в подъезд и пропуская собеседника вперед, их ждал подъем на второй этаж. – Те самые искомые острые ощущения?

– Я предлагаю помощь и, может, немного провоцирую, у меня получается? – насмешливо сверкая глазами, выдал Хоук и на секунду замер, вглядываясь в выражение чужого лица.

Йенс позволил ему этот взгляд, прежде чем начать подниматься по ступеням и ответить:

– Вполне. Посмотрим по ситуации, у меня не то чтобы руки чешутся настучать по голове этому психу, но чем скорее мы поймём его логику, тем лучше.

– Если эта логика есть где-то вне его головы.

– Есть, – уверенно ответил Йенс, – проверено не одним маститым профессором, – щелчок замка, и мужчины вошли в квартиру.

– То есть это тоже наука, а не мистическое чутьё? – уточнил Хоук, оглядываясь: маленькая квартира-студия, почти идеальный порядок, ничего лишнего, только несколько забавных безделушек, фотографии в элегантных рамках на стенах да оставленная на столе словно в спешке кружка. – Здесь достаточно мило.

– Девушка, звезда с тремя лучами, парень встретил другую, – пояснил детектив. – После расставания ходила к психологу, от него и узнала о возможности разорвать связь. После процедуры в переписке с подругой мельком упомянула какой-то форум, посвящённый этой теме, та особого значения этому не придала, так что больше ничего нам не известно.

– Её звали Энн, она искренне считала себя виноватой в разрыве, в том, что не смогла принять особенности этого союза, в том, что завидовала другой девушке, её беременности. Но Энн была достаточно практичной, чтобы понимать, куда приведёт её вина, хотя процесс был тяжёл, ей кто-то лил в уши чепуху, что она должна принимать откат, смириться с ним. К счастью, хотя если припомнить, почему мы сейчас здесь, то, может, это не такое уж и верное заявление, она справилась и смогла стать свободной. Прошло почти три месяца, и, кажется, она вполне смогла привести свою жизнь в порядок.

– Вы пообщались с коллегами или солгали мне при первой встрече?

– Лгать в таких мелочах глупо. Я просто выпил вчера в баре кое с кем, под хороший алкоголь беседа идёт легко.

– Значит, вы знаете подробности жизни и остальных убитых? – Йенс тем временем, пройдясь по помещению, открыл стоящий на столе ноутбук и включил его. Пароль тот запрашивать не стал, и детектив углубился в изучение истории браузера.

– Знаю и, может, даже расскажу, – Хоук подошёл ближе, заглядывая в монитор из-за плеча Йенса. – Я смотрел её соцсети, она часто делилась своими переживаниями, конечно, не открыто, больше цитатами и атмосферными фото, но если сопоставить с происходящим в её жизни, то всё становится достаточно понятно. Такому человеку может захотеться поделиться более откровенно, рассказать о своём опыте, получить поддержку, вы говорили о каком-то форуме?

– И когда вы успели? – Йенс скосил на него взгляд. – Всё тем же вчерашним вечером?

– И частично ночью, я обычно добиваюсь поставленных целей, сейчас это – произвести на вас впечатление в том числе. У меня вышло?

– Знаете, Хоук, у меня складывается впечатление, что вы со мной флиртуете, – детектив снова уткнулся в монитор, найдя кое-что интересное. – К чему бы это?

– Вы сейчас об истории её браузера? – фыркнул Хоук.

– Нет, я о своём вопросе, – страница уже загрузилась, и детектив криво улыбнулся. – А вот и искомый форум.

– Мистическая чушь, – бросив взгляд на заглавную страницу, выдал Хоук. – И я не флиртую, детектив, хотя бы потому, что не знаю, какая у вас метка, и не хочу рисковать.

– Самое место для разного рода отчаявшихся и наивно верящих во всё подряд, – Йенс переписал себе адрес сайта и зарегистрированный ник девушки. – Так, здесь мы вряд ли найдём что-нибудь ещё полезное, едем дальше?

– Если вы считаете, что здесь больше нечего искать – конечно.

– Всё, что мне нужно, я уже нашёл. Выводы психолога, найденные в личном деле, оказались весьма информативными.

– Как скажете, детектив, – Хоук отошёл и ещё раз осмотрел квартиру, словно запоминая. – Будет неправильно, если я помою чашку и поставлю её на место?

– Почему же? Мойте.

– А что если её касался потенциальный убийца? Вдруг она приглашала его домой? – поддразнил Хоук, но действительно взял чашку в руки и, осторожно ополоснув её, поставил в стойку. – Вот теперь здесь порядок.

– И оставила одну-единственную чашку, прежде чем уйти с ним? – Йенс выключил ноутбук и, убедившись, что всё остальное нетронуто, прошёл к двери. – Идёмте, Хоук, второй адрес гораздо дальше.

– Всегда есть шанс, что всё не так, как мы думаем.

– И почему вы не занялись криминалистикой?

– Потому что я занялся изучением связи, на тот момент это было тем, чего я хотел.

– Что ж, возможно, мир потерял одного детектива, зато приобрёл отличного эксперта по меткам.

– Вы мне льстите? – суррогат выглядел так, словно не мог выбрать между недоверием и удовольствием от услышанных слов.

– Как вам больше нравится.

– Я предпочту не обманываться, а получить честный ответ, – Хоук сделал несколько шагов, сокращая расстояние между ними, и поймал взгляд собеседника, хоть это было не так уж и легко.

– Нет, в моих словах нет лести, я действительно восхищаюсь вашими знаниями в избранной области, – Йенс и правда узнал немного больше о Хоуке и его работе – просто чтобы хоть примерно знать, чего от него ожидать.

– Тогда я польщён, – мужчина кивнул своим мыслям и отступил, уходя с дороги Йенса, позволяя ему наконец покинуть квартиру.

– Как будто вам это не говорят каждый день студенты и аспиранты. Хотя им положено восторгаться светилом и ловить каждое ваше слово, – продолжил уже внизу детектив, садясь в машину.

– Я не нуждаюсь в их восхищении, на самом деле это даже несколько неприятно, когда кто-то, кто зависит от меня, испытывает подобные чувства.

– А как бы хотели, чтобы к вам относились? – покосился на него Йенс.

– Они или вы?

– Уели, – хмыкнул детектив. – Допустим, я.

– Пока меня устраивает то, что есть. Лёгкий интерес с ноткой недоумения, если я не ошибся в своей оценке.

– Не ошиблись. Вы странный человек, я не могу предугадать некоторые ваши реакции, и это заставляет сомневаться как минимум в выборе профессии.

– Объясните? – попросил Хоук, действительно попросил, а не попытался вызвать на откровенность поддразниванием.

Йенс помолчал, подбирая слова и глядя только на дорогу.

– Я работаю в полиции уже больше десяти лет, – наконец сказал он, – и все эти годы пытаюсь вникнуть в логику поступков преступивших закон. Вроде получается, ошибки были, но их мало. Вы, конечно, не преступник, но ваше поведение не поддаётся чёткому анализу на основе тех данных, что у меня есть. Это с одной стороны бросает мне вызов, появляется желание разобраться и понять, а с другой я не хочу этого делать, ведь некоторая непредсказуемость привносит особую изюминку в общение с вами.

– Возможно, дело не в том, что вы не можете меня проанализировать, а в том, что у вас неверные вводные данные? – слова Йенса явно заинтересовали Хоука, словно он увидел что-то новое в собеседнике.

– Может, и так, – не стал спорить тот, – но бестактных уточняющих вопросов я вам задавать не буду.

– Считаете выше своего достоинства? Или я не настолько интересен, чтобы переступить грань приличий?

– Мы с вами ещё не друзья, – усмехнулся Йенс, – вы сами сказали, что подождёте подходящего момента, так почему я должен нарушать собственное обещание? Вот узнаю вас получше, пойму, какие вопросы лучше будет задать, тогда и вернёмся к этому разговору.

– Я слышу в ваших словах только обещание лучше узнать меня, этого достаточно, – слишком серьёзно для полушутливого диалога обронил Хоук и тут же переключился: – Как далеко нам ехать? Это достаточно неприятный район, надеюсь, нам не сюда.

– К сожалению, сюда, но не в его центр, а ближе к окраине, просто в объезд мы потратили бы гораздо больше времени.

– Не представляю, что ждёт нас за новой дверью, и мне это нравится.

Йенс только бросил на него изучающий взгляд, но промолчал.

Чтобы добраться до нужного дома, пришлось ещё прилично попетлять по узким улочкам, всё это время Хоук был занят тем, что весьма внимательно смотрел в окно, Йенсу даже отчасти стало интересно, что он там такого занимательного нашёл, что перестал разглядывать его самого.

– Больше похоже на пристанище студентов, разных сомнительных личностей, – посмотрев на весьма обветшалый многоквартирный дом, возле которого они остановились, выдал Хоук, – и тех, кому наплевать, где жить. Мне говорили, что у парня были конкретные такие проблемы и с финансами, и с поиском себя, но чтобы настолько… Хотя его пара полностью обеспечивала его лет с восемнадцати, кажется, обучение больше для проформы, а не потому, что он действительно хотел этим заниматься, он мог так и не научиться заботиться о себе. Полностью ведомая личность. Как только сил набрался, чтобы от отката избавиться, непонятно, – в голосе мужчины слышалась брезгливость, – хотя, наверно, это был его первый достаточно решительный поступок, и, может, он мог бы всё изменить.

– Возможно, его пара как раз и оплатила процедуру, – пожал плечами Йенс. – По старой памяти. Идёмте.

– Есть благотворительный фонд, который оплачивает услуги суррогатов, так что не обязательно, – Хоук покинул машину, идя следом за детективом. – Какой этаж?

– О, а вот об этом вы не говорили. Можно поподробнее? Этаж третий.

– Вы не спрашивали, – пожал плечами Хоук, – вопроса о деньгах вообще не было, и я решил, что вы и так всё знаете.

– Ладно, это подождёт до того момента, как мы отсюда уйдём.

– Я вполне могу говорить по дороге, – улыбнулся Хоук, оглядывая обветшалые стены, с которых кусками отходила штукатурка, – если мы, конечно, сможем вообще подняться по этой лестнице без вреда для здоровья. Я уже и забыл, что бывают такие места.

– Предпочту, чтобы вы всё-таки сосредоточились на том, чтобы не упасть или не обтереться о какое-нибудь подозрительное пятно, – Йенс скептически огляделся и прошёл вперёд. – Или можете подождать меня здесь, внизу.

– Я справлюсь, – отмахнулся Хоук, – однажды пришлось жить в такой дыре, пусть и недолго.

– Ради острых ощущений?

– Нет, в юности. Зак учился, а я работал где придётся, и не всегда удавалось найти достаточно денег на приличное жильё, вот пару месяцев и пришлось прожить в таком клоповнике до того, как мне удалось найти нормальное место.

– Понятно. А я в таких местах бываю только по работе, потому что сначала было общежитие при академии, а потом удалось снять первую маленькую, но приличную квартиру.

– Вам повезло, – улыбнулся Хоук, – это был один из самых сомнительных опытов в моей жизни.

– Но вместе с тем время учёбы, стеснённые условия и прочие радости теперь вспоминаются с улыбкой и осознанием, что тогда счастья было больше, – Йенс отпёр немного обшарпанную дверь и сделал шаг внутрь. – И дело не в том, что тогда я был моложе.

– А в том, что были свободней? Или позволяли себе больше безумств?

– Второе.

Внутри оказалось несколько не прибрано, но обстановка детектива мало интересовала, а вот стационарный компьютер с горящим диодом питания – другое дело.

– Включён, ждущий режим, запаролен, – вздохнул Йенс, подойдя к столу и пошевелив мышкой. – Придётся ковыряться.

– Умеете взламывать пароли? – уточнил Хоук. – И я очень хотел бы узнать поподробнее об этих самых безумствах.

– Нет, конечно, я просто сниму жёсткий диск, пусть наши умельцы разбираются, – детектив, выключив компьютер, порылся в карманах и извлёк складной нож с кучей других инструментов. – А что до безумств, юность – она на то и юность, чтобы верить в чудо, собственную неуязвимость, любовь до гроба и прочее и делать всё возможное, чтобы это получить.

– Любовь? Вы говорили, что у вас чистая метка, пробовали уйти от условностей, свойственных отношениям в этом мире?

– Пробовал, – кивнул детектив, мысленно махнув рукой на своё нежелание откровенничать, – но то ли понимание свойственно только тем, кто «предназначен» друг другу, то ли мне нужно было больше стараться, но ничего не вышло. А потом я уже и пытаться перестал. Не хочу никому причинять боль и не горю желанием начать задыхаться или истекать кровью на допросе очередного отморозка в помещении размером два на два метра.

– Это не обязательно, можно успеть предотвратить приступ, главное не пропустить симптомы, – несколько отвлечённо заметил Хоук, ещё раз внимательно оглядывая квартиру, словно запоминая, каким представлялся дом погибшему парню.

– Мне обычно не до того, как я себя чувствую, если дело сложное или приходится много мотаться по городу, – буркнул Йенс, закопавшись во внутренности системного блока. – И не все могут помочь по первому зову, особенно не идеально подходящему лучу, сами же рассказывали, что расстаются люди не всегда полюбовно.

– Вы недооцениваете человеческую сострадательность, – возразил Хоук, – и ту нить, что появляется после запечатления. Зак всегда знал, когда мне плохо, каким-то шестым чувством, пусть я и отрицаю всю эту мистику, но обычно, когда я приходил в себя, он был уже рядом и ругался на меня такими словами, что только в полицейском участке и услышишь. Я не ищу ещё одной связи, она заставит меня перекроить всю жизнь, но при этом не могу отрицать плюсов такого союза. Так что, может, не всё так плохо, как вы себе рисуете.

– Сравнивать всё равно не с чем, а если мне всё же суждено случайно замкнуть связь, я постараюсь не совершить прежних ошибок, – детектив закончил своё занятие и посмотрел на Хоука. – Вы ещё не торопитесь? Нас ждёт третий адрес и, наверное, обед, потому что вчерашний обещанный ужин как-то прошёл мимо.

– Чай был неплох, – улыбнулся Хоук, – и смысл приглашения был не в еде, а в разговоре. Я сегодня полностью в вашем распоряжении, Йенс.

– Разговора как такового тоже не вышло, – хмыкнул тот, идя к двери. – И вы обещали рассказать о фонде. Насколько я знаю, процедура не из дешёвых, что, в общем-то, неудивительно.

– Фонд сотрудничает с исследовательским институтом, в котором я работаю, – уже на лестнице заговорил Хоук, – раз в пару месяцев проводится благотворительный сбор средств, туда стекаются все сочувствующие и просто любящие пустить пыль в глаза. Следующее мероприятие в эту субботу, хотите составить мне компанию и увидеть всю эту кухню собственными глазами?

– Хочу. И для дела, и просто для себя. А те, кому оказывается помощь, выбираются по каким-то определённым критериям, очерёдности обращения или вообще случайным образом?

– Не так много людей обращаются к суррогатам, так что пока собранных средств хватает для всех, кто приходит к нам. Суббота, семь вечера, форма одежды парадная, это не проблема?

– Нет, всё в порядке. Куда ехать, или вы окажете ответную любезность по доставке к нужному месту?

– Я заеду за вами, – улыбнулся Хоук.

– Вы уже и адрес мой раздобыли? – рассмеялся Йенс, открывая водительскую дверь. – Я не удивлён.

– Пока нет, но если вы не скажете сами, то мне придётся.

– Даже не знаю, лишать ли вас такого удовольствия.

– Решайте сами, меня устроит любой вариант, – Хоука явно забавляла эта ситуация.

– Вы хотите стать мне другом, а друзья как правило такие мелочи не скрывают, – и детектив продиктовал свой домашний адрес.

– Я просто предполагаю, что вам могло больше понравиться, если бы я приложил чуть больше усилий. И я не против этого, кстати.

– Тогда раздобудьте номер моего личного телефона, который знают всего несколько людей, и Кайли, например, в их число не входит, – усмехнулся Йенс. – Рабочий-то известен всем.

– Хорошо, я позвоню вам, – уверенно заявил Хоук.

– Удачи, – номер был оформлен ещё на отца Йенса, но при желании найти хвосты можно, а желания этого у Хоука явно хоть отбавляй.

Они вновь оказались среди узких грязных улочек, но на этот раз достаточно быстро вырвались из их плена, вернувшись в другую часть города.

– Так, а этот район гораздо приличнее, – детектив уже ехал не спеша, высматривая нужный дом.

– Но это не значит, что квартира будет нормальной. Я мало что узнал о последней жертве, он не откровенничал с суррогатом, у него нет страниц в популярных социальных сетях, а его психолог ни слова бы мне не сказал. Всё, что я могу сказать – он слишком цеплялся за свою бывшую и вину перед ней, прошёл почти год, а в клинике его всё ещё старались не выпускать из виду.

– Его родители сказали, что пару месяцев назад дело вроде пошло на лад, – заметил Йенс, паркуясь, – так что, может быть, всё не так плохо.

– Может, и так, я же честно признался, что не смог узнать о нём много. Его врач ненавидит меня, а он – единственный, кто мог бы дать исчерпывающую информацию. Нам сюда? – Хоук указал на небольшой дом старой постройки, который переделали в многоквартирный, и, судя по новым биркам с именами рядом со звонками, не так уж и давно.

– Да, сюда. А вас есть за что ненавидеть?

– Он слишком хорош, а я не могу позволить себе провалить даже одно собеседование, поэтому поступил не слишком этично, когда меня отправили к нему на приём, так что да, ему есть за что. А с остальными я стараюсь не переходить этой грани, глупо заводить врагов.

Йенс усмехнулся своим мыслям, но промолчал.

В квартиру они попали без труда, но увиденное там заставило Хоука недовольно поморщиться:

– Это келья аскета, что ли? Бред какой-то. У него даже мебели толком нет. Как можно так жить?

– Как вариант – новая жизнь с чистого листа, – Йенс прошёлся по единственной комнате. – Мда, даже мы, нищие студенты, и то веселее жили. О, планшет, ну-ка, – на разблокированном экране висело окно с тем самым сайтом, который детектив обнаружил в истории браузера первой убитой девушки. – Похоже, мы на верном пути.

– Я собираюсь зарегистрироваться на этом форуме, что вы на это скажете, детектив? – Хоук явно подначивал, пытался вновь поставить собеседника в такое положение, в котором ему придётся раскрыться сильнее, чем тому могло бы хотеться.

– Вы же назвали его мистической чушью? Для начала достаточно уже известных аккаунтов.

– Я не отказываюсь от своего мнения, но почему бы не просмотреть то, о чём писали жертвы, и не высказаться в том же ключе? Это может быть интересным опытом.

– Если бы я мог это вам это категорически запретить, – вздохнул Йенс. – И где была моя голова, когда я согласился на эту авантюру? – спросил он у потолка.

– Вы можете запретить мне, но тогда я попрошу что-нибудь взамен, и не уверен, что это понравится вам больше.

– Например?

– Мне нужно подумать, я слишком много хочу от вас, чтобы быть в состоянии так быстро выбрать.

– Я себе не прощу, если вы влезете в эту дрянь. Согласен на любое ваше желание при условии, что вы забудете об этой дурной идее.

– Это очень неосмотрительно с вашей стороны, мои желания многим кажутся чрезмерными, – улыбнулся Хоук, ловя его взгляд, – например, желание умереть. Вам не тревожно от того, что я могу придумать?

– Клиническая смерть – не конец всего, как вы сказали, – Йенс не отвёл глаз. – Да, тревожно, но я не стану увиливать от данного слова.

– Я запомнил, – с явным удовольствием в голосе заключил Хоук, – хотя, возможно, моё несколько сумасбродное желание могло бы помочь вам в расследовании.

– Повторяю, вы не сотрудник участка, я не могу подвергать вас ещё большему риску. Идёмте, мне жизненно необходим кофе покрепче.

– Только кофе? Или на этот раз что-то более существенное?

– Я обещал вам обед, забыли?

– Нет, но ведь могло получиться так же, как и с ужином, на который я вас приглашал.

– Разговорами сыт не будешь, хоть вы и отличный собеседник.

– Приму это как комплимент. К моему стыду, я не знаю приличных заведений рядом, но ведь нам всё равно нужно возвращаться в участок, если я верно понимаю, а там есть парочка интересных мест. Одно кафе в своё время совершенно очаровало Кайли.

– Хорошо, покажете. От участка пройдёмся пешком?

– Да, так будет проще.

– Договорились.

Йенс снова завёл мотор, а Хоук с довольной улыбкой повернулся к окну, словно вновь увидел там что-то очень для себя интересное. Детектив же снова прокручивал в голове всё, что успел узнать за сегодняшний день, и пытался понять, почему же он пошёл на поводу у нового знакомого?

– О чём вы думаете, детектив? – спустя какое-то время молчания спросил Хоук.

– О том, что ваше сумасшествие явно заразно, ничем иным объяснить своё непривычное для меня поведение я не могу.

– Это не сумасшествие, Йенс, это всего лишь потакание своим желаниям, и это может быть очень приятно, попробуйте.

– Может быть, когда-нибудь, – не стал спорить тот, – если вы не передумаете к тому времени и подскажете, с чего начать.

– У каждого свои желания, – покачал головой Хоук, – будет неправильно, если вы будете потакать моим вместо того, чтобы понять, чего хотите сами.

– Пожалуй, мне тоже стоит как следует подумать и выбрать, – хмыкнул Йенс. – Если уж желать, то что-то особенное.

– Очень верный настрой, – Хоук довольно улыбался, и детективу казалось, что его заинтересованный взгляд можно почувствовать, словно мимолётное прикосновение. – Скажите, когда определитесь, возможно, я смогу помочь.

– Сначала разберусь с этим делом, чтобы ничего не отвлекало.

– А вот это уже прозвучало уже не очень хорошо.

– То есть? – покосился детектив на собеседника. – Я давно живу в таком ритме, дело превыше всего, а отдых – после.

– И это плохо. Хотя если главным вашим желанием является поимка преступника, если это доставляет вам удовольствие, то почему нет?

– Не совсем, – за время разговора Йенс успел доехать до парковки около участка и, заглушив мотор, опёрся на руль, невидящим взглядом смотря куда-то вперёд. – Когда-то я хотел сделать этот мир лучше, и работа в полиции казалась мне самым подходящим способом, а сейчас я просто помогаю тем несчастным, потерявшим родных и близких, добиться возмездия, и в этом черпаю силы для начала нового дня. Я вас разочаровал, да? – детектив перевёл взгляд на Хоука.

– Напротив, можно даже сказать, поразили. Это, конечно, довольно банально, но я ценю вашу честность и ваши принципы. Пойдёмте, детектив, вы обещали мне обед, – Хоук с довольной улыбкой отстегнулся и покинул машину. Не то чтобы он не ожидал чего-то подобного, напротив, но дело не в словах и даже не в мотивах, а в том, что Йенс открывался перед ним, давал доступ к своим мыслям – возможно, чуть позже он воспользуется этим для того, чтобы уколоть побольней, а может, напротив, будет бережно хранить все эти откровения надёжно запертыми в своей памяти, как лучшие из драгоценностей.

Йенс бледно улыбнулся и тоже вышел. Хоук располагал к себе, и этот разговор на удивление не оставил после себя обычной горечи, так что пока всё было не так уж и плохо.

– Чуть больше энтузиазма, Йенс, или вы не голодны?

– Если вы хотя бы намекнёте, куда мы идём, я существенно ускорюсь.

– Пока прямо. «Корица», через пару улиц от участка. Знаете это место?

– Да, знаю. Отличный выбор, на самом деле, – и детектив и правда чуть прибавил шагу.

– Йенс, вы в порядке? – Хоук был слишком сосредоточен на идущем рядом мужчине, чтобы не заметить его изменившееся настроение.

– Да, вполне. Занимаюсь переосмыслением своей жизни. Это не значит, что я с завтрашнего дня радикально поменяюсь, нет, просто выкапываю из глубин памяти то, о чём думал раньше.

Хоук коснулся его плеча и чуть сжал руку, всего на несколько секунд – своеобразный жест поддержки, который сейчас показался уместным.

– Это трудный процесс, для которого может потребоваться поразительная сила духа, – тихо сказал он. – Удачи вам, детектив.

– Спасибо, – ответный взгляд был серьёзен, но вместе с тем не холодно-отстранён.

– Ну, раз мы закончили с такими фундаментальными вопросами… – улыбнулся Хоук. – Я пытаюсь представить вас в смокинге и с бабочкой.

– Думаете, мне такое не пойдёт? – хмыкнул Йенс.

– О нет, я думаю, очень пойдёт, а если добавить к нему рубашку с французскими манжетами… У вас есть запонки, детектив?

– Где-то были, мать дарила в честь окончания академии. Я редко надеваю официальный костюм, но, похоже, в эту субботу придётся постараться, чтобы соответствовать высоким требованиям благотворительного вечера…

– Надеюсь, это не заставит вас отказаться? Мне было бы приятно показаться в вашей компании, вы производите впечатление и в повседневной одежде, а уж в чём-то, более подогнанном по фигуре, будете и вовсе бесподобны.

– А Кайли считает, что мне стоит заняться как минимум бегом по утрам, – демонстративно вздохнул Йенс. – И кому верить?

– Мне, – уверенно заявил Хоук. – Кайли хотела вас подколоть, она любит это.

– Ну, тогда я спокоен. Теперь главное к субботнему вечеру не увязнуть окончательно в деле, чтобы оправдать ваши ожидания.

– Предупредите меня, если ваши планы изменятся, – ровно сказал Хоук.

– Обязательно. А вот и кафе, кофе и ароматы прочих блюд, наконец-то.

– Здесь весьма недурно готовят, немного островато, но эта острота стоит того.

– Для фигуры полезно, – хмыкнул Йенс, придержав дверь для своего спутника. – Вы, кстати, тоже весьма впечатляюще выглядите.

– Хорошая физическая форма – одно из основных требований при моей работе, – Хоук подначивающе улыбнулся. – Теперь уже мне начинает казаться, что вы флиртуете.

– Чтобы студенты посещали все лекции и не прогуливали? – рассмеялся детектив, усаживаясь за столик. – А я всего лишь пытаюсь вспомнить, как это – не думать только о работе.

– Студентам должно хватать информации, которую я даю на лекциях, а попытки строить глазки преподавателю только отвлекают от получения знаний, – Хоук не стал поправлять собеседника и уточнять, что говорил не о преподавании: что-то ему подсказывало, что Йенс и сам это прекрасно понимает, вместо этого он чуть тише и глядя в глаза детективу добавил: – А вот то, что вы достаточно сосредоточены на мне, льстит.

Разговор ненадолго прервался появлением официанта и высказыванием пожеланий, что мужчины хотели бы получить на обед.

– Если бы у нас не совпадало количество лучей на метках, я бы, наверное, всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы и правда попробовать узнать вас не как друга, но принципам своим изменять я не буду, пусть и вероятность нашей связи ничтожна, – несколько задумчиво выдал Йенс. – Так что такой недофлирт – попытка просто показать своё восхищение. Не обращайте особого внимания.

Хоук прищурился, внимательно глядя на собеседника, в его глазах мелькали тени эмоций, а на губах продолжала играть чуть ехидная улыбка.

– Повязка на глазах обостряет остальные чувства, – обронил он, словно говорил о чём-то незначительном. – Скажите мне, если захотите понять, каково это.

– А вы нашли прекрасный способ избежать проблем, – спокойно заметил детектив, – надо иметь его в виду. И только не говорите, что как раз придумали обещанное желание.

– Нет, это должна быть ваша инициатива. Не скажу, чтобы я не подумал о таком варианте, но это будет слишком для вас, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы переступали через себя. Не в таком вопросе.

Йенс только приподнял бровь.

– Хорошо, я вас понял.

– А вы бы хотели, чтобы я попросил именно об этом? – после короткой паузы, во время которой им принесли заказ, с улыбкой уточнил Хоук. – Например, чтобы можно было сложить ответственность за это решение на меня.

– Пожалуй, нет, вашей фантазии должно хватить на что-то более масштабное, – покачал головой детектив. – Приятного аппетита.

– И вам, – подхватил Хоук.

Трапезничали в тишине, нарушаемой только негромким стуком столовых приборов о тарелку. Уже за кофе, привычно спрятавшись за чашкой, Йенс уточнил:

– Какие у вас теперь планы? Мне нужно зайти к нашим железячникам, отдать жёсткий диск, и засесть за изучение форума, но это можно делать и дома, всё равно результаты будут в лучшем случае утром.

– У меня всё ещё есть свободное время, так что пока вы от меня не отделаетесь.

– Хорошо, значит, изучать будем вместе.

– Если вы предпочитаете более удобную обстановку, могу пригласить вас к себе.

– К вам – это совсем к вам, вы обитаете отдельно от Кайли и Зака?

– Конечно, у меня своя квартира, – несколько удивлённо ответил Хоук. – Что заставило вас думать иначе?

– Я не знаю, насколько сильны остатки добровольно разорванной связи, да и в том доме вы явно на своём месте, – пожал плечами Йенс. – Хорошо, я принимаю ваше предложение.

– Я польщён вашим доверием. Зак и Кайли дороги мне, детектив, но они порой ведут себя так, словно они – мои родители, так что жить с ними было бы моим самым страшным кошмаром.

Йенс вспомнил отчитывающего Хоука Зака тогда, в больнице, и не удержался от улыбки.

– Могу себе представить. Что ж, а нам пора возвращаться к делам насущным.

– Уверены? Может, ещё чашку кофе? Мне кажется, она вам не помешает.

– Не сомневаюсь, что у вас дома есть кофеварка, – детектив подал знак официанту. – Вы же не откажете в подобной малости?

– Кофеварка есть, – Хоук задумался буквально на несколько секунд, – и зёрна тоже, Зак принёс на прошлой неделе, так что будет вам кофе, детектив. Сначала в участок, верно ведь?

– Да, верно.

Мужчины, рассчитавшись за обед, пошли обратно.

В участке на них бросали любопытные взгляды, и Йенс уже знал, что завтра его ждёт форменный допрос от половины коллег, всё же Хоук умел привлекать к себе внимание. Мужчины поднялись к техникам, где детектив совершенно буднично передал коллегам жёсткий диск, хотя его спутник явно был не против остаться в этом отделе подольше: пока Йенс заполнял бумаги, тот разговорился с одним из сотрудников, и дискуссия получалась весьма живой.

Звонок от диспетчера застал их как раз у выхода из участка. Детектив едва заметно поморщился, не ожидая ничего хорошего, и принял вызов.

– Выглядите как человек, которому сообщили плохие новости, – заметил внимательно наблюдающий за ним Хоук после окончания разговора.

– Куда уж хуже. Новая жертва. Простите, сегодняшний кофе отменяется, мне нужно ехать, – Йенс уже мысленно прикидывал маршрут до места, где обнаружили труп.

– Я всё ещё с вами, детектив, – с улыбкой заметил Хоук. – Скажете, где это произошло, или мне придётся искать иные источники информации? Ну же, это часть вашей работы, я должен увидеть вас на месте преступления.

Йенс вздохнул.

– Вам проще уступить, чем объяснять, почему «нет». Идёмте. И, думаю, не нужно напоминать, что на месте нельзя ни к чему прикасаться?

– Иногда уступать бывает очень приятно, – рассмеялся Хоук. – Всё произошло недалеко от участка, и мы пойдём пешком? Просто если это не так, то я предпочту взять свою машину: теперь, когда произошло новое убийство, едва ли вы сможете покинуть рабочее место, чтобы в приятной компании изучать сомнительные форумы, скорее, вы попытаетесь выяснить как можно больше о погибшем, а я не люблю плачущих родственников, мне их хватает на своей работе. И даже шанс узнать о том, как вы с этим справляетесь, понаблюдать, какие эмоции в вас это вызывает, не перевешивает эту нелюбовь.

– Вы правда думаете, что нам сделали такой подарок – труп буквально под дверью? – хмыкнул Йенс и объяснил, куда ехать.

– Не думаю, поэтому и уточняю. До встречи на месте, детектив.

– До встречи.

Место преступления на этот раз был весьма живописно – парк со множеством запутанных дорожек в весьма приличном районе, где явно не очень к месту смотрелись полицейские машины. Хоук добрался до места первым, и у заградительной ленты его перехватила Кайли.

– Что ты делаешь? – с явным неодобрением спросила она.

– Здесь? – Хоук привычно чуть отстранился от её эмоций: девушка была действительно ему дорога, поэтому он изо всех сил старался придерживаться того типа общения, к которому они привыкли, вот только здесь Кайли не была «милой», она была криминалистом, специалистом своего дела и явно не собиралась потакать чужим капризам, а именно таковыми девушка считала взбалмошные желания Хоука.

– Нет, что ты делаешь с Йенсом? Зачем заявился сегодня в участок?

– Он меня заинтересовал, это преступление?

– Для тебя – да. Он хороший человек, оставь его в покое.

– А я, значит, не хороший? – Хоук прищурился, уже не пытаясь скрывать поднимающуюся в груди злость. – Не трогать твоего дорогого детектива, не ломать его жизнь. А моя жизнь тебя не волнует?

– Хоук? – с изумлением выдохнула Кайли. Она во второй раз в жизни видела, как мужчина по-настоящему выходит из себя, и это было весьма пугающее зрелище, криминалист даже шаг назад сделала и совершенно сбилась с мысли, не ожидая такой реакции на свои слова – Хоук словно защищал свои отношения с детективом. Бездумно коснувшись метки, девушка посмотрела за спину своего собеседника, где по тропинке шагал Йенс. – Он здесь.

Хоук словно потух, успокоился и, сделав несколько равномерных вздохов, виновато улыбнулся:

– Прости, Кайли, я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

– Всё хорошо, – покачала головой девушка, решив, что позже расскажет о случившемся Заку и заставит его обсудить это с Хоуком. – Йенс, только тебя и ждём, это безобразие пыталось пробраться на ту сторону, но я не пустила, должен же кто-то за ним приглядывать.

– Я присмотрю, не волнуйся, – спокойно сказал детектив, подныривая под ленту и дожидаясь, когда остальные к нему присоединятся.

Жертву, скорее всего, поймали во время пробежки, он был одет в спортивный костюм, и в этот отдалённый участок парка обычно как раз забредали только бегуны. Неудивительно, что тело нашли не сразу.

– Осторожно, не наступите, – Кайли указала на две борозды на земле, явно оставленные пятками кроссовок, – его притащили сюда и усадили под деревом.

– Чёрт, – тихо выдохнул Хоук, когда они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть лицо. Он не казался испуганным, скорее, обиженным, но Йенс всё же коснулся его плеча, пытаясь поддержать, суррогат, пребывая в своих мыслях, автоматически накрыл его ладонь своей и, повернувшись, чтобы объяснить, взглянул прямо в глаза. Хоуку с трудом удалось скрыть охватившую панику: когда-то такое же слабое покалывание, что после станет непреодолимым жаром, заставило его поцеловать незнакомца посреди толпы, а потом ещё и прожить с ним тьму лет. Но сейчас Хоук не хотел связи, как и детектив, так что он, пересиливая себя, как можно естественнее, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания резким жестом, убрал руку и отвёл взгляд. – Я знал этого человека, и меня несколько выбивает из колеи то, что мои труды пошли прахом. Он был топ-менеджером в одной весьма крупной компании, вам стоит ожидать значительного давления, детектив, а ещё он был совершенно помешан на контроле, даже не знаю, как его пара смогла так долго терпеть. Опять звезда с тремя лучами, новый супруг буквально за шкирку вышвырнул этого типа из их жизни, и я его очень хорошо понимаю. К тому же после разрыва он настолько возненавидел свою бывшую, что убить смог почти сразу, поэтому был на особом учёте в клинике. Думаю, он задохнулся, так, Кайли?

Девушка покачала головой, не собираясь идти на поводу.

– Точная причина только после вскрытия.

– Вредничаешь? – улыбнулся Хоук, почти неосознанным жестом прикасаясь к груди, где поселилась пока ещё едва заметная искорка холода: мужчина не ожидал, что поймает откат так быстро, хотя это и было достаточно логично, ведь он даже не дал почувствовать своему лучу, что тот больше не одинок. Конечно, Йенс скоро поймёт, через несколько недель: на его метке проступит уже установившаяся связь Кайли и Зака, а потом начнут наливаться золотом и их лучи, но конкретно сейчас Хоуку нужно было всё хорошо обдумать, а присутствие рядом осведомлённого о происходящем детектива не позволило бы этого.

– Хоук? – раздался рядом взволнованный голос Кайли. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, конечно, – немного насмешливо выдал мужчина. – Я не боюсь трупов, если ты об этом.

– Но ты знал этого человека, тебе лучше уйти, это может быть весьма трудным опытом.

Хоук одарил девушку таким взглядом, словно сомневался в её адекватности. Он явно мог оставаться на месте, его не волновал труп, но в груди опять кольнуло холодом, и мужчина решил, что стоит воспользоваться предоставленным шансом уйти.

– Хотя знаешь, в чём-то ты права. Не смотри так, моя милая, я знал его и своими весьма резкими словами могу повлиять на мнение о его жизни, его поступках, а это несколько недопустимо. Вы так не думаете, детектив?

– Я поговорю с вами позже, так же, как и с остальными причастными к его жизни, – Йенс был слишком занят произошедшим, чтобы понять, что произошло запечатление, и разобраться, что происходит с Хоуком, так что подобное объяснение его вполне устроило. – Хорошего вам вечера.

– И вам, – улыбнулся тот, внимательно глядя на полностью сосредоточенного Йенса, это было весьма любопытное зрелище, стоило бы понаблюдать ещё, но Кайли тихо кашлянула, заставив отвлечься. – До завтра, детектив.

Тот только дёрнул уголком рта – как же, ему только хорошего вечера и желать – и переключил внимание на подошедшего коллегу.

Хоук позволил себе ещё один короткий взгляд на этакое воплощение сосредоточенности и поспешил к своей машине. Только устроившись на сиденье, он набрал номер Зака.

– Ты дома? – от этого человека не нужно было скрывать свой испуг, растерянность и почти отчаяние.

– Да, – Зак не спрашивал, что случилось, не пытался что-то выпытывать, он просто знал, что был нужен сейчас, – сегодня выходной. Когда ты приедешь?

– Надеюсь уложиться в час, – Хоук прерывисто выдохнул, надеясь, что вместе с воздухом удастся избавиться от холода в груди.

– Я жду, – вот и всё, вызов завершён, и можно уезжать прочь, по дороге дурашливо подпевая любимым песням и громко высказывая всё, что думаешь, о подрезавшем идиоте, в общем, вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось.

Хоук открыл дверь своим ключом и передал встретившему его Заку несколько пакетов.

– Я собираюсь приготовить нечто до неприличия сладкое, – заявил он, – уверен, у вас не водится больше половины ингредиентов, требующихся для этого рецепта.

– Сделаю тебе чай, – улыбнулся Зак, уходя на кухню.

Хоук почувствовал, что успокаивается по-настоящему, а не просто пытается произвести такое впечатление. Он потратил какое-то время, чтобы заглянуть в свою комнату, которая, конечно же, была в этом доме, и переодеться в домашнее – сейчас хотелось максимально возможного комфорта, – и только после этого пошёл на кухню.

– Держи, – Зак протянул кружку и уселся за стол, чтобы не мешать разбирать покупки, а потом и смешивать из них что-то совсем невообразимое. Лишь когда Хоук начал всё чаще и чаще касаться груди, он подошёл ближе, притягивая мужчину к себе. – Я рядом.

– Я знаю, – Хоук сосредоточился на дыхании, на том, как холод становится совершенно невыносимым, а потом медленно отступает. – Теперь я понимаю тебя, твои слова, когда ты встретил Кайли. Трудно начинать всё заново.

– Трудно, но выбора всё равно нет, даже если ты хочешь разорвать связь, сначала нужно дать ей установиться. Ты скажешь, кто это?

– Не сейчас, мне нужно подумать и продолжить готовить, – Хоук неохотно выскользнул из объятий, Зак не стал удерживать или уговаривать, он просто дал время.

Йенс, занимаясь своим делом, никак не мог отделаться от зудящей где-то на краю сознания мысли, что забыл сделать что-то важное, но поймать это ощущение всё никак не удавалось, так что мужчина отложил эту странность на потом, сейчас было важнее разобраться с новым убитым и всем сопутствующим.

Домой детектив вернулся поздно, но отдыхать времени не было, он, немного подумав, плеснул себе виски в стакан и уселся за компьютер, положив перед собой блокнот с записанными никнеймами троих жертв – специалисты ещё не успели вскрыть переданный им жесткий диск второго убитого, но зато у недавнего спортсмена в истории браузера смартфона тоже нашёлся тот чёртов форум. Основные темы, в которых так или иначе участвовали все трое, касались суррогатов и избавлению от связи, тон сообщений был разным, но в конце каждый утверждал, что освобождение от связи – это не поступок, подвергающий сомнению основополагающие законы мира, а решение того, кто готов жить дальше свободным. После они делились своим опытом, пытались убедить сомневающихся, все трое были поразительно активны в последнее время. Йенс не мог найти общих собеседников, но у него сложилось впечатление, что некто писал каждому из них под разными никами, и тон был весьма злобным. Досадуя на себя, что не получил пароли от аккаунтов, чтобы прочесть личную переписку, мужчина допил виски и устало прикрыл глаза, пытаясь подвести итог.

То, что убийца – один и тот же человек, сомнений не вызывало. Да, он использовал разные способы, но всё же было слишком много общих черт: убитых подлавливали в достаточно скрытых местах на их привычных маршрутах и усыпляли хлороформом; убивали там же, не особо заморачиваясь с тем, чтобы спрятать тело или выставить его напоказ. Никто из погибших не замечал слежки или чего-то тревожного в последние дни жизни или не делился этим с родными и знакомыми, они были довольны своей новой жизнью и готовы сделать шаг вперёд. После детального изучения их жизней Йенс знал, что было лишь несколько точек соприкосновения между погибшими – клиника и тот самый форум, но детектив склонялся к тому, чтобы клинику исключить, ведь у каждого был свой психолог, врач и суррогат, и попали они туда в разное время, а значит, с большой долей вероятности на групповой терапии не сталкивались. Что ж, Хоук был прав, самый разумный выход – зарегистрировать нового пользователя и от его лица заявить о желании разорвать связь. И, как ни прискорбно, лучше того же Хоука никто с этим не справится. Йенс вздохнул: новый знакомый ему действительно нравился, и не хотелось втягивать его в дебри расследования больше, чем тот уже влез, но деваться, похоже, некуда.

Утром у стола Йенса обнаружился не улыбающийся Хоук, а весьма мрачная Кайли, и если бы взглядом можно было сжигать людей, то от мужчины осталась бы лишь горстка пепла.

– Это в первый и последний раз, – девушка протянула детективу термокружку и небольшую коробочку для десертов. – Хоук сам это приготовил и очень мило попросил отвезти тебе, не смогла отказать, но, надеюсь, ты объяснишь ему, что я не курьер, – Кайли как-то слишком устало вздохнула, Йенсу на минуту показалось, что она не спала всю ночь. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

– О чём? Об интересе Хоука? – детектив не менее устало вздохнул. – Прости, Кайли, но ты была права, против стихии не попрёшь. Спасибо за кофе.

Кажется, та ждала совсем не такого ответа, во всяком случае, во взгляде мелькнуло разочарование.

– Не меня нужно благодарить. Отчёт по последнему телу будет через пару часов, – больше ничего не говоря, Кайли развернулась и направилась прочь, а Йенс, спрятав угощение в ящик стола под замок, забрал стакан и ушёл к компьютерщикам – может, у них есть какие-то новости.

Новости были – пароль подобрали, диск засунули в одну из свободных машин, и Йенс уселся изучать найденное. Наличие форума в закладках только подтвердило его выводы, и, к счастью, на этот раз можно было и ознакомиться с личной перепиской. Парню угрожали, самих писем не было, но Йенс нашёл обращение к модераторам форума и несколько скриншотов с сообщениями: смысл сводился к тому, что решение принять помощь суррогата приведёт к смерти. После того, как процедура была пройдена, недоброжелатель исчез, и в такое совпадение не очень-то верилось.

Йенс попросил коллег вытащить всё возможное, оставив им лист с записанными логинами и открытую страницу в браузере – даже если этот мститель использует какие-то обходные пути для доступа в сеть, его можно найти, – и пошёл к себе. Нужно было позвонить Хоуку и попросить его изобразить такого же желающего разорвать связь – по сути, ловля на живца, но не доходя до крайности, как бы это ему ни претило.

Однако пока он копался в сообщениях и общался с коллегами, прошло больше тех пары часов, о которых говорила Кайли, и пришлось сначала дойти до её кабинета, а не думать о звонках. Короткий стук в дверь – просто для обозначения своих намерений.

– Кайли, я к тебе, ты уже закончила? – с порога уточнил Йенс.

– Да, можешь забрать, – девушка указала на стойку с бумагами.

– Спасибо.

Детектив забрал папку и пошёл к себе, читая на ходу. Ничего принципиально нового, тот же хлороформ, чтобы жертва не сопротивлялась, и следы удушения, что и послужило причиной смерти. За сравнением отчётов его как раз застал телефонный звонок на личный номер.

– Вы уже обедали, детектив? – Хоук не собирался размениваться на приветствия, сразу переходя к делу.

– Таки нашли, – хмыкнул Йенс. – Нет, собирался идти примерно через… Полчаса.

– А вы сомневались в моих способностях? Уже выбрали место?

– Даже если сомнения и были, то вы не оставили им и шанса. Можно снова в «Корицу», у них прекрасный десерт к кофе.

– Как скажете, детектив, тогда встретимся там через полчаса?

– Хорошо, до встречи.

Йенс доразобрался с бумагами, сделал ещё несколько звонков и пошёл в кафе, по дороге гадая, хочет ли Хоук снова просто понаблюдать за его работой, или у него уже другие мотивы?

Хоук уже ждал его за вчерашним столиком, кутаясь в очередной слишком тёплый для такой погоды свитер, и с несколько отсутствующей улыбкой копался в своём телефоне, перед ним стояла кружка с чаем.

– Добрый день. Неважно выглядите, – заметил Йенс, опускаясь на стул напротив. – Умудрились заболеть?

– Что-то вроде того, – чуть более явно улыбнулся Хоук. – Не выспался и переобщался со студентами. А как ваше утро?

– Лучше, чем вчерашний вечер, – Йенс поморщился. – Впрочем, это мои обычные будни, – сделав заказ и дождавшись, пока официант удалится, детектив продолжил, не став тянуть: – Хоук, мне не очень хочется это говорить, но мне нужна ваша помощь с этим расследованием, все ниточки ведут к тому форуму и общению на нём.

– Значит ли это, что вы отзываете своё обещание выполнить моё желание в обмен на то, что я не полезу туда?

– Нет, не значит, это же моя просьба, а не ваша инициатива.

– Тогда я полностью в вашем распоряжении, детектив.

Йенс задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– В участке нам спокойно работать не дадут, вы произвели фурор, так что предлагаю сделать так: мы обедаем и на время расходимся, а через час встречаемся около моего дома, адрес вы знаете, времени, чтобы добраться, хватит с лихвой.

– Если вы считаете это уместным, то я только за. Вам не нужно поставить в известность кого-нибудь? О том, что вы привлекли меня к расследованию. Или воспользуетесь тем, что лишь мы двое будем знать о происходящем, а о том, о чём не знает начальство, не болит его голова? – Хоук выглядел просто невыразимо довольным собой и, кажется, отчасти Йенсом.

– Вы уже фигурируете в отчёте как внештатный консультант, – пожал плечами тот, – а в чём именно консультируете – это уже моё дело.

– Это ваша вольность или обычная практика?

– И то, и другое.

– Как это возможно? – рассмеялся Хоук. – Или вольность для вас и есть обычная практика, впрочем, это непохоже на вас. Наконец-то ваш заказ, сегодня здесь небольшой аврал.

– Не совсем, – Йенс дождался, пока официант закончит и отойдёт. – Начальство довольно лояльно относится к подобным ситуациям, когда приходится прибегать к помощи посторонних лиц, но, разумеется, при условии соблюдения всех формальностей и прочего. Сам я так стараюсь не делать, но вы и так уже влезли в это расследование по уши, будьте хоть под минимальным присмотром. Кайли и так недовольна, что мы с вами общаемся больше необходимого, – детектив вздохнул.

– Я надеялся, что ей хватило того, что она выразила своё недовольство мне. Прошу прощения за её поведение, если считаете, что она излишне бестактна, скажите, я попрошу Зака обсудить это с ней, – на полном серьёзе выдал Хоук, он даже словно сел ровнее, и в его глазах мелькнуло нечто недоброе.

– Не нужно. Каждый имеет право на своё мнение, и она, по-моему, просто беспокоится за вас. А вы уже обедали? – уточнил Йенс, посмотрев на чужую опустевшую чашку.

– Перекусил пару часов назад, Зак помогал мне с одной из лекций, так что было правильно заставить его поесть перед началом смены.

– Значит, моя совесть чиста, – улыбнулся с облегчением детектив. – Кстати, спасибо за кофе, а вот десерт я ещё не оценил. И по поводу завтрашнего благотворительного вечера, мне нужно о чём-нибудь знать, чтобы не показаться совсем уж дремучим?

– В смысле? – с лёгкой оторопью уточнил Хоук. – Это же не сборище сектантов, а обычный благотворительный вечер, он отличается от подобных в той же полиции только стоимостью украшений и костюмов, да и то не всегда.

– Я не посещаю подобные мероприятия, – спокойно ответил Йенс.

– На таких мероприятиях заводят полезные знакомства, детектив, и если вы заинтересованы в повышении, то не стоит их игнорировать.

– Я и так не рядовой сотрудник, – заметил Йенс. – Да, по карьерной лестнице я продвигаюсь не так быстро, как некоторые мои коллеги, но для подобных активных действий нужен ещё личный стимул, которого у меня нет. Для чего мне более высокая должность?

– Чтобы эффективнее помогать людям, разве вы не этого в конечном итоге хотите?

– Не думаю, что степень эффективности зависит от занимаемого кабинета или количества подчинённых. Единственный плюс, который я вижу во всём этом – чуть больше свободного времени, которое мне всё равно некуда тратить, так что пока этот разговор не имеет особого смысла.

– Едва ли больше свободного времени, – усмехнулся Хоук, – а вот опасности явно меньше. Может, вас привлекает и она? Подумайте на досуге. Кстати, детектив, как ваш убийца находит своих жертв? Не в виртуальном мире, в реальном. Они указывали свои реальные имена? Выдавали информацию, по которой их можно было вычислить, или их устройства просто взламывали, узнавая всё, что можно о владельцах? Вы просили меня не лезть и сделали слишком хорошее предложение, чтобы я смог проигнорировать эту просьбу, так что я даже аккаунтов жертв не видел.

– Начальство гораздо реже вытаскивают на место происшествия в любое время дня и ночи, руша все планы. Хотя ответственности не в пример больше, – детектив явно вспомнил что-то неприятное, но тут же взял себя в руки и продолжил, глядя в кружку с остатками кофе: – По поводу форума. Это достаточно закрытое сообщество, как мне показалось, там не в чести имена или реальные фото, и в то же время создалось впечатление, что многие из этих людей общались и в реальности.

– Мы рассказываем о себе гораздо больше, чем хотим, – Хоук прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться, он уже отвык от ощущения, что чьё-то присутствие рядом отвлекает, заставляет мысли уходить совершенно в другую сторону, сейчас детектив был словно сияющая праздничная ёлка, этакий символ чего-то волшебного и при этом тёплого и домашнего, Хоук почти неосознанно прикоснулся к груди: сегодня Зак успел в последний момент, и это было весьма неприятно; воспоминание о ледяной воде, наполняющей лёгкие, немного отрезвило и позволило продолжить фразу, – например, описываем вид из окна, жалуемся на своих соседей, на шум от проходящих рядом мероприятий, на идиота босса или коллегу, даём советы по своей области знаний. Хотя если бы это был я, то просто постарался бы отследить по IP или замутил с админом, у которого есть доступ к информации, последнее проще.

– Я уже попросил наших умельцев вытащить всё возможное, плюс если вашей историей заинтересуются, мы точно будем знать, кого именно искать. Жертвы сначала просто высказывали мысль о желании разорвать связь, этого хватало для того, чтобы убийца весьма настойчиво их отговаривал, – Йенс сделал знак официанту. – А сейчас мне нужно ещё немного помаячить в участке.

– Хорошо, до скорой встречи, – Хоук достал свой телефон, собираясь найти тот самый форум, при этом весьма предусмотрительно не пользуясь сетью кафе – если данные и приведут к кому-то, то только к нему самому, и попросил подошедшего официанта принести ещё чаю.

Йенс кивнул на прощание и ушёл.

В участке он пробыл недолго, пояснив одному из встреченных коллег, что появилась зацепка по делу, поэтому и уезжает, и уже через обещанный час припарковался рядом с домом, вышел из машины и осмотрелся, проверяя, здесь ли Хоук. В обозримом пространстве того не было, возможно, он ещё не успел добраться или просто решил не торчать возле подъезда. Ничего, номер телефона известен, так что Йенс просто выудил мобильный из кармана.

– Вы застали меня за набором весьма язвительного ответа, детектив, – Хоук явно улыбался, – и, возможно, спасли чью-то самооценку или, наоборот, не оставили ей и шанса. Вы на месте?

– Да. А вы уже успели зарегистрироваться? – хмыкнул Йенс. – И как первое впечатление?

– Смешанное, – голос раздался из-за спины, а не из трубки, вызов же Хоук оборвал, – там есть несколько очень интересных людей, такие тонкие манипуляции…

– А вот и вы, – улыбнулся детектив, обернувшись. – Значит, вам было не скучно?

– Весьма, – улыбнулся Хоук.

– Что ж, продолжим. Но прежде – чай, кофе, что-то покрепче? – уже поднимаясь по лестнице, уточнил Йенс.

– Чай было бы неплохо, – Хоук шёл следом, но больше внимания уделял своему телефону, видимо, дописывая тот самый ответ.

– Проходите, – Йенс, открыв дверь, махнул в сторону комнаты, – сейчас поставлю чайник.

– Сейчас, – Хоук победно улыбнулся и наконец отлип от телефона, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Неплохо.

– Спасибо, – хмыкнул детектив, – от вас столь высокая оценка ценнее, чем от кого-либо другого.

– С каких пор «неплохо» является высокой оценкой? – рассмеялся Хоук. – У вас определённо есть свой стиль и понимание того, каким должен быть дом.

– Вряд ли вы хоть чьё-то жильё назовёте прекрасным, кроме дома ваших лучей, – отозвался Йенс из кухни, – так что мне достаточно и такой оценки.

– Я назвал его слишком пафосным, и это было самым мягким словом, так что Заку пришлось позволить мне переделать кухню и мою комнату, чтобы я заткнулся.

– Как по мне, там слишком много свободного пространства, – заметил Йенс, вернувшись в комнату, – квартира уютнее, чем большой дом. Но это только моё мнение. Ваш чай, – детектив поставил на стол поднос с парящими чашками, десертом – тем, что передал ему Хоук и тем, что нашёлся в холодильнике, и мёдом в плошке, – а я пока займусь техникой.

– Мне хватит телефона. Что если он действительно пробивает IP-адреса? Едва ли кто-то, выходящий в сеть из дома полицейского, может привлечь его внимание, а скрывать – значит не дать возможность найти. Или вы о чём-то другом?

– Вам же нужно ознакомиться с тем, что и как именно писали убитые? – уточнил Йенс. – У меня открыты все нужные вкладки.

– Я примерно представляю, успел пролистать публичные сообщения с одного из аккаунтов, которые мне известны, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Скорочтение. Но, конечно, не откажусь от дополнительной информации, нужно же знать, как выбесить нашего предполагаемого убийцу, если, конечно, он действительно связан с этим форумом.

– Вот и я о чём, – система уже загрузилась, и детектив, открыв браузер, отошёл от стола. – Можете приобщиться.

– Благодарю.

Хоук взял в руки чашку и уставился в монитор, начиная пролистывать открытые страницы, время от времени отвлекаясь на то, чтобы ответить на сообщения на телефоне, а Йенс уселся в кресло – наблюдать. Хоук был красив – детектив это понял ещё при первой встрече, – умён, остёр на язык, любил жизнь и брал от неё всё по максимуму. Такого человека нужно или искренне любить, или так же искренне ненавидеть, полутонов тут не хватит, и Йенс за эти несколько дней успел понять, что негатива по отношению к мужчине он испытывать не в состоянии.

– Такие интересные люди, – нарушил тишину Хоук, – с трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы начать давить их научными фактами. Хотите посмотреть?

– Я читал всё, что писали жертвы, – вынырнул из своих мыслей Йенс, – и, конечно, сравнивал с тем, что вы мне рассказали. Кстати, а под каким ником зарегистрировались вы?

– Это я и предлагаю вам посмотреть, вместе со всеми моими сообщениями. О чём вы так сильно задумались?

– О вас, – детектив отставил свою чашку, поднялся и подошёл к Хоуку.

– Это настораживает.

– Нет-нет, ничего криминального или чего-то в этом роде, – усмехнулся Йенс, – просто вы тоже вызываете интерес, вот, пытаюсь разобраться в своих эмоциях.

– Я просто не такой, как ваше привычное окружение, я не боюсь говорить о том, что испытываю и чего хочу, естественно, вы обратили на меня внимание.

– Строго говоря, инициатива исходила от вас, – с улыбкой заметил детектив, забрав со стола телефон, – но я не жалею о том, что поддался на провокацию.

– Вы поддались, так что виновны оба.

Йенс промолчал, изучая, что же выдал злой гений Хоука: тот даже в виртуальной реальности оставался очень яркой фигурой, его цитировали, им интересовались.

– Меня даже выбросили из одной темы, – довольно улыбнулся Хоук.

– Талант, – восхитился детектив. – Преклоняюсь.

– Я всего лишь делаю то, что хочу, а талант – это преподавание.

– Талант – это умение заинтересовать, а уж полную аудиторию студентов или половину активных пользователей – уже не так важно, – Йенс опустил телефон на стол. – Может, ещё чаю? И спасибо за десерт, я, если честно, не ожидал подобного подарка.

– Нет, благодарю, мне хватит жидкости. А насчёт десерта… Я готовлю, когда нужно разгрузить голову, – пожал плечами Хоук, – а Зак и Кайли не очень любят сладкое, так что мне показалось правильным поделиться с кем-то ещё.

– А мне сладкое помогает думать, – детектив вернулся на своё место. – Или алкоголь, но ежедневные возлияния – не самый лучший выбор. И о чём таком вы думали, если не секрет, что пришлось прибегать к подобной мере?

– О том, чего хочу от своего будущего, – Хоук не собирался врать, поэтому выбрал максимально обтекаемую формулировку, – и чем для этого придётся пожертвовать в настоящем. И мне не нравятся перспективы, если честно.

– Всё настолько паршиво? – Йенса отчего-то зацепил такой ответ.

– Не паршиво, детектив, – покачал головой Хоук, – но я давно не чувствовал себя заложником обстоятельств, отвык от этого.

Йенс облокотился на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.

– Мда, помочь я вам вряд ли смогу, если уж ситуация безвыходная.

– Я и не просил помощи, Йенс, с чего вы вообще об этом заговорили? – удивлённо спросил Хоук, чуть откидываясь назад и внимательно глядя на собеседника. – Нет, я, конечно, польщён, но не хочу, чтобы вы заморачивались на этот счёт. Я привык сам решать свои проблемы, – мужчина понимал, что каждое сказанное им слово вскоре, вполне возможно, будет вспомнено и взвешено, – и проблемы окружающих, мне никогда не бывает трудно принять решение из тех, над которыми многие просто впадают в ступор. И иногда это приводит к проблемам, вы должны понимать. Вот вы, например, как бы отнеслись к тому, что за вас приняли важное решение?

– Смотря какое. Если бы я при всех трепыханиях сам не мог ничего сделать, то особо не возмущался бы, а вот если от моего мнения или действий что-то зависело, я бы, наверное, настучал этому человеку по голове за самоуправство и попытался всё исправить.

– То есть сделать по-другому? А если бы это решение было принято на основе ваших же слов и в ваших же интересах?

– Мои интересы точно знаю только я, – отрезал Йенс, посмотрев прямо на собеседника, – а слова, если они выхвачены из контекста, а не задан конкретный и точный вопрос, можно трактовать по-разному.

– Значит, тоже привыкли решать сами, – хмыкнул Хоук, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что эта связь может привести лишь к разрыву: кажется, они оба не очень-то готовы на компромиссы. – О, у меня накопилось слишком много сообщений, нужно подогревать интерес, – и он уткнулся в телефон.

А детектив после секундного раздумья ушёл на кухню, не желая отвлекать и чтобы немного успокоиться. Чего он, собственно, так взъелся? Обстоятельства, против которых не попрёшь. На ум сразу же приходили метки – вот уж с чем не поспоришь. Хоук нашёл свою идеальную пару? Прости-прощай тогда, желание узнать его получше… Или дело в чём-то другом? Спрашивать было бы совсем бестактно, поэтому Йенс занялся приготовлением кофе покрепче: нужно прочистить мозги его горечью.

– Знаете, детектив, – отвлёк его от этого занятия голос Хоука, – не думаю, что сегодня мы что-то выловим, наверное, мне стоит дать вам отдохнуть.

– Пожалуй, – Йенс обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. – Завтрашние планы отменяются?

– Почему? – удивился Хоук. – Вы заняты? Или просто передумали идти со мной? Мне казалось, вы более чем заинтересованы в том, чтобы разобраться, как работает фонд.

– Я уточняю, вдруг ваши новые обстоятельства не позволят вам потратить целый вечер на подобное мероприятие, – пояснил детектив. – Новых трупов, надеюсь, не появится, слишком мало времени пройдёт, а больше никаких планов у меня нет. Во сколько вас ждать?

– Мероприятие в семь, как я и говорил, я приеду за вами в шесть, будет неловко опоздать.

– Хорошо, к тому времени я буду готов, – Йенс выключил плиту и отошёл от неё. – Я вас провожу. Да, и сообщайте, пожалуйста, сразу, если на форуме появится противник разрыва связи, не стоит тянуть и героически выпытывать как можно больше.

– У меня есть ваш номер, – улыбнулся Хоук, – не волнуйтесь на этот счёт, детектив, к тому же я сегодня обещал переночевать у Зака с Кайли, а значит, буду под присмотром.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Йенс, и мужчины ушли в прихожую. – До завтра, Хоук.

– До завтра, детектив, – улыбнулся тот, – был рад встрече.

– Я тоже.

Дверь закрылась с негромким стуком, Йенс вернулся на кухню, налил себе кофе и снова устроился в кресле, прикидывая, что ещё можно и нужно сделать до завтрашнего вечера, а Хоук сбежал по ступенькам. Ему казалось, что он упустил что-то важное в разговоре с детективом, но он и правда был слишком увлечён виртуальным общением, чтобы анализировать, да и сейчас возвращаться и вспоминать было бы глупо. Да, они будут худшей парой столетия и, наверно, никогда не смогут в достаточной мере укрепить связь, с этим всё равно ничего не сделаешь, но у Хоука всегда будет Зак, а если тот заупрямится, то несколько приступов не убьют, а потом у бывшего опять проснётся совесть. Улыбнувшись, Хоук завернул в ближайший по ходу движения супермаркет: готовка действительно успокаивала его, и сегодня можно было пойти на поводу у Кайли и сделать что-нибудь не такое уж сладкое.

В доме было тихо, но отсутствие хозяев совершенно не смущало Хоука, он настолько ушёл в себя, что заметил вернувшуюся Кайли, только когда она включила чайник и устроилась рядом, мешая скручивать очередной рулетик из яблок.

– Ты должен ему сказать, – со вздохом выдала девушка.

– Попробуй, не сладко? – вместо ответа Хоук протянул ей ложку с каплей сиропа.

– Нормально для разнообразия, не хочется выпить полный графин воды, чтобы хоть немного убрать сладость с языка. Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь.

– Да, я не хочу об этом, Кайли, иначе сказал бы Заку имя.

– Заку оно и не понадобилось, так же, как и мне. Я больше не буду таскать ему кофе и десерты. Я вообще с ним больше не буду говорить, потому что предупреждала, чтобы он держался подальше от тебя, а ему не хватило ума послушать. И теперь вы оба – часть моей звезды, а я даже представить боюсь, что будет, когда его метка полностью проявится.

Хоук от души рассмеялся.

– Думаю, он станет первым, кто сможет убить свою пару, несмотря на то, что такого не бывает. Зак сегодня взял дополнительные часы?

– Да, так что поужинаем без него.

– Договорились. Заваривай чай, я накрою на стол. Смотри, ты можешь привыкнуть к этому.

– Если ты не решишь свои проблемы с Йенсом, то мы от тебя никогда не избавимся. Не будь сволочью, Хоук, дай вам обоим шанс.

– Возвращаешь мне мой же совет? Вот бы никогда не подумал, что именно ты будешь уговаривать меня принять связь. И он тоже её не хочет, так, для справки. Ужин готов, милая.

Им хватило одного взгляда, чтобы не продолжать тему, а спокойно поужинать и разойтись по комнатам, а ближе к утру Хоука опять накрыло приступом.

За окном только начало светать, когда Йенс подскочил на кровати. С чего начался сон, он уже не помнил, зато перед глазами всё ещё стояла та картина, от которой прошибло холодным потом: какое-то глубокое озеро, Хоук, медленно опускающийся ко дну с кривой улыбкой на лице и остекленевшим взглядом, и сам детектив, никак не могущий до него дотянуться и вытащить. Мужчина взъерошил волосы и, понимая, что уже не уснёт, пошёл на кухню – привычно искать спасение в чашке кофе покрепче.

«Будем рассуждать логически. Скорее всего, я опять, как в юности, слишком зациклился на текущем деле, вот и проецирую виденную смерть на кого-то знакомого. Вода – понятно, Хоук связан с Кайли, а её откат – ощущения при утоплении, значит, у него должно быть то же самое. И что это был именно он, а не кто-то ещё, тоже логично: мы много общаемся в последнее время, хоть и по работе, и я, пойдя по пути наименьшего сопротивления, втянул его в поиски преступника. Но почему всё же такой сон? Странно…» – мужчина поймал себя на малодушной мысли позвонить Хоуку, услышать его голос и окончательно успокоиться, но тут же отбросил её: раннее утро, какие звонки? Вечером встретятся.

После приступа Хоук не смог уснуть, что и неудивительно, он смотрел в потолок и думал, как лучше поступить. С одной стороны, Йенс весьма чётко высказался против связи, с другой он же обещал в том случае, если это всё же произойдёт, учесть прошлые ошибки в отношениях. Что это давало? Он уже промолчал. Хоук не любил признавать свои ошибки, да и не считал своё решение таковой, но вот сейчас ситуация казалась уже не такой однозначной, а выбор – единственно верным. В конце концов, ему нравился этот человек, с самого начала вызывал интерес, пусть и больше с, можно сказать, научной точки зрения. Работа Йенса казалась интересной почти в той же степени, как и его реакции на те или иные ситуации, с которыми мужчине приходилось сталкиваться. Хоуку нравилось его дразнить, подбивать на мелкие нарушения, вызывать на откровенность. Хотелось ли ему, чтобы Йенс проявлял больше интереса к нему самому? Возможно, но и изучать его было достаточно и интригующе.

Устав смотреть в потолок, Хоук неохотно поднялся. Сегодня он читал лекцию у студентов-медиков с подачи Зака, а потом не мешало бы помочь с подготовкой к вечеру – это не было его обязанностью, но было достаточно интересно для того, чтобы он раз за разом принимал участие. Но это всё позже, а пока стоит найти что-нибудь на завтрак и проверить сообщения с форума.

Йенс, накачавшись кофе, засел за компьютер – посмотреть, что успел написать Хоук за прошедшее время, с кривой улыбкой проследил за развернувшейся дискуссией и собрался на работу: IT-отдел работал почти без выходных, может, у них появилась какая-то информация? Но здесь его ничем не порадовали, все аккаунты, с которых угрожали жертвам, уже были неактивны, а информация, которую смогли выбить у владельцев форума, вела в никуда. Что ж, не стоило и надеяться на быстрый результат. Йенс хотел было вернуться домой и, может, ещё немного подремать перед насыщенным вечером, но его перехватили на полдороге: Хоук был прав, окружение недавно убитого мужчины посчитало, что его смерть – дело рук кого-то из конкурентов, и пыталось всеми силами влезть в расследование или хотя бы узнать, как оно продвигается. Детективу пришлось выдержать не самый простой разговор с начальством и заявившимися бизнесменами, так что к себе он вернулся в довольно взвинченном состоянии. До приезда Хоука оставалось ещё несколько часов, этого должно было хватить для того, чтобы успокоиться и не сорваться на нём.

Минут за пять до назначенного времени в дверь позвонили, и пусть Йенс больше ожидал звонка телефона и просьбы выйти, он всё равно знал, кого увидит. Детектив оглядел себя, убеждаясь, что полностью готов, и пошёл в прихожую – открывать.

Хоук поднял взгляд от телефона, на котором что-то набирал с весьма едкой усмешкой, и внимательно оглядел Йенса, оценивая.

– Пожалуй, вы даже превысили мои ожидания, – выдал он после короткого молчания, – хотя я бы предложил вам нечто менее консервативного, хоть и почти классического цвета. Темно-синий, такой насыщенности, что почти не отличим от чёрного, но всё же достаточно читаемый.

Тот, в свою очередь с некоторым трудом оторвав взгляд от гостя – костюм всё же смотрелся приятнее, чем бесформенный свитер, – ответил:

– Я учту ваши пожелания, взгляд со стороны всегда полезен. Вы на машине или на такси?

– На машине, для меня так проще – всегда есть возможность уехать, когда станет невыносимо слушать, как очередной меценат превозносит свои заслуги, а мне почти письменным приказом запрещено выводить гостей из себя, – Хоук улыбнулся. – К тому же я почти не пью.

– А что, были прецеденты? – усмехнулся Йенс, закрывая дверь на ключ. – И чем же вас так зацепили?

– Ничем, – пожал плечами Хоук, – я просто высказал своё мнение и не побоялся отстаивать его. А людей, которые почему-то не любят, когда с ними спорят, хватает, так что это было почти постоянной практикой, моё любимое развлечение, можно сказать.

– В споре, как известно, рождается истина, конечно, при условии, что оппоненты готовы выслушать друг друга, а не слепо настаивать на своём. Впрочем, думаю, что вы ко второй категории не относитесь.

– Людям, которые много добились, особенно если всё это достигнуто своим тяжёлым трудом, иногда трудно принимать точку зрения какого-то выскочки, но это не значит, что они недостойны внимания или общения. Я не хочу, чтобы мои слова заставили вас предвзято относиться к тому обществу, в котором мы скоро окажемся.

– Да нет, это меня сегодня вывели из себя, – пояснил детектив, – вот и смотрю на всё происходящее через эту призму. На самом деле я уже почти успокоился, так что не волнуйтесь, на приёме всё будет прилично.

– Ведите себя так, как сочтёте нужным, – улыбнулся Хоук, разблокируя двери машины и садясь за руль, – мне очень интересно, как вы покажете себя в непривычной среде. Что заставило вас потерять самообладание?

– Уверенность некоторых людей, что они знают моё дело лучше, чем я, и что они вправе влезать в расследование. Вы, конечно, тоже этим грешите, но поступили гораздо тактичнее и действительно оказались весьма полезным, а сегодняшние посетители… Благо шеф был на моей стороне, и вместе мы смогли дать отпор. Ещё и муть какая-то под утро снилась, вот и наложилось одно на другое, – добавил Йенс, сам не зная зачем.

– Кто-то оказался менее тактичен, чем я? – Хоук, не стал его жалеть или заверять, что понимает, решив, что это будет неправильно, он вообще, казалось, был больше увлечён дорогой, а не разговором. – А ваше подсознание просто предупреждало вас о грядущих неприятностях, не обращайте внимания.

– Нет уж, спасибо, подобного будущего мне не нужно ни при каких условиях, – детектива аж передёрнуло, – не хотел бы, чтобы были ещё жертвы, а уж вы – в особенности.

– Я? – искренне удивился Хоук. – Не знаю, радоваться ли мне от того, что я вам снюсь, или огорчаться от того, что сон, похоже, был ближе к кошмару. И стоит признать, что я говорил об уже случившихся неприятностях.

– Не думаю, что дело в этом, – покачал головой Йенс. – Ладно, оставим пока мой трудоголизм и всё, из него вытекающее, расскажите лучше, как там ваше общение на форуме?

– Прекрасно, зачитывал особо интересные тезисы и устраивал их разбор своим сегодняшним студентам, очень надеюсь, что среди них нет вашего убийцы, но я об этом подумал преступно поздно. Мне уже грозят различными карами, но это не те угрозы, за которыми что-то следует. Пару часов назад я написал, что планирую в самое ближайшее время воспользоваться услугами суррогата, так что можно ждать уже более конкретной реакции. Во всяком случае, я привлёк максимум возможного внимания.

– По прежним случаям наши умельцы ничего не нашли, но за активностью под вашими сообщениями на всякий случай следят, – заметил Йенс. – Если я правильно понял, сначала в ход шли уговоры в общей ветке, и только потом конкретные угрозы переходили в личное общение, так что сообщайте, пожалуйста, сразу об изменениях настроений.

– Конечно, я ведь уже обещал это, не хочу вас расстраивать такой ерундой.

– Лучше перебдеть, – криво улыбнулся детектив, хотя нервозность утра успела улечься.

– А куда мы, кстати, едем?

– Вам продемонстрировать весь маршрут с помощью навигатора? – хмыкнул Хоук. – Вечер проходит в исследовательском институте, в котором я работаю, так сказать, наглядное пособие того, ради чего всё происходит. К тому же там есть подходящие помещения для проведения такого рода мероприятий, так что если вы ждали пафосного ресторана, то я вынужден вас огорчить.

– Нет, конечной точки достаточно. Значит, теперь моя очередь посмотреть на то место, где работаете вы?

– Вы будете разочарованы, – Хоук ненадолго замолчал, слишком сосредоточившись на дороге. – Не очень похоже на сборище безумных учёных, скорее, на скучный офис, но я могу устроить вам экскурсию, если есть желание.

– Я бы не отказался. Если это уместно, конечно.

– Вы этого хотите, остальное неважно, – отмахнулся Хоук.

– То есть вы исполняете не только свои собственные желания, но и чужие? Или только я удостоился подобной чести?

– Чужие желания тоже может быть весьма интересно исполнять, особенно если они не идут вразрез с моими собственными, а ваши дороги ещё и тем, что вы их себе вообще позволяете. К тому же мне всё ещё любопытно, как вы отреагируете на те или иные обстоятельства.

– Странно, – задумчиво отозвался Йенс, – подобная фраза от любого другого человека вызвала бы только желание возмутиться, что я не подопытный кролик или лабораторная белая мышка, ищущая выход из лабиринта, а в вашем исполнении это больше кажется попыткой расшевелить.

– Возможно, дело в том, что я не воспринимаю вас кем-то подобным. Обычно исследуемому объекту отказывают в свободе выбора, я же, напротив, ценю это и не пытаюсь указывать вам, как реагировать на то или иное действие. А может, всё дело в том, что я изначально не скрывал своих мотивов. Люди обычно резко воспринимают не само манипулирование, а попытки его скрыть.

Хоуку достался долгий изучающий взгляд, но Йенс никак не прокомментировал ответ, просто приняв его к сведению.

– Я сказал что-то неприемлемое для вас? – уточнил Хоук, поворачивая за указателем, название на котором Йенс не успел прочесть. – Я не считаю себя виноватым и не собираюсь просить прощения, но хотел бы знать, чтобы не затрагивать подобную тему в последующем общении.

– Нет, всё в порядке, – улыбнулся тот, – для меня практически нет запретных тем, всё зависит от уровня доверия к собеседнику.

– Я запомню. Мы почти добрались, так что если вам есть что ещё уточнить по поводу грядущего мероприятия, то сейчас самое время.

– Пожалуй, нет, разберусь на месте. Да и вы будете где-то рядом, не дадите ударить лицом в грязь.

– Просто сделайте вид, что все окружающие – пыль под вашими ногами, и сможете идеально вписаться в это общество, – усмехнулся Хоук. – У вас должно прекрасно получаться морально давить на неприятных собеседников, примените это умение и развлекитесь.

– Если учесть, что меня после этого вряд ли ждут какие-либо последствия, то почему бы и нет? – усмехнулся детектив в ответ.

– Дать себе и своим желаниям волю хотя бы на один вечер притягательно, не правда ли? – Хоук въехал на стоянку перед двухэтажным зданием, большая часть которого сейчас была в темноте.

Они не были первыми, для удобства высокопоставленных гостей институт пригласил парковщиков, так что пришлось немного подождать, прежде чем удалось покинуть машину. Хоук перекинул ключи приветливо поздоровавшемуся с ним молодому человеку и вновь обратил внимание на Йенса:

– Пойдёмте, представлю вас нескольким действительно интересным людям.

– И чем же они так интересны? – детектив охотно направился за ним.

– Мне – тем, что разделяют мои взгляды и помогают в работе, мы вели несколько совместных проектов, а один и вовсе был моим наставником, а вам – тем, что вы можете уточнить ещё что-то о связи и пообщаться с приятными и эрудированными собеседниками.

– Приятное разнообразие после обычных посетителей полицейского участка, – хмыкнул Йенс. – Но вас вряд ли кто-то переплюнет.

– Не стоит мне льстить, детектив, я не провожу монументальных исследований, а мой наставник, например, изучает разрыв связи с помощью суррогатов, пытаясь найти научное обоснование самых спорных моментов, и он весьма неплохо продвинулся. Я же лишь выполняю роль той самой мышки, – только сказав это, Хоук вспомнил о том, что ему ещё придётся признаться старику о том, что теперь всё изменилось, и он больше не сможет помогать. – Впрочем, если это будет вам интересно, вы сможете всё узнать у него сами.

– Я имел в виду всего лишь манеру общения, – они уже вошли в здание, и Йенс с искренним интересом огляделся.

– Не спешите загадывать, – рассмеялся Хоук, – многие могут вас удивить, – он решительно направился через весьма просторный холл к открытым дверям конференц-зала, – и не отставайте, хотя бы пока.

– Иду, иду.

Войдя в залитое светом помещение, Хоук постарался быть чуть ближе к детективу, направляя его почти неощутимым прикосновением к пояснице и короткими фразами поясняя происходящее:

– Столики – для меценатов, остальным интереснее ходить и общаться, хотя это привлекает почти всех. Если видите кого-то сидящим, значит, он или слишком пьян, или настолько зануден, что не может найти собеседника, отсюда вывод: держитесь подальше от столиков. Чем дороже украшения на даме, тем богаче стоящий рядом с ней мужчина, о чём вы и сами догадались, а значит, скорее всего, вам не о чём будет говорить. Кстати, в свете этих моих слов не обманывайтесь насчёт вон той леди в поразительном гарнитуре из сапфиров, что чихвостит одного из окружных судей, она – директор этого института, – он кивнул обратившей на него внимание женщине и получил холодную улыбку в ответ, – умна и уничтожит любого, кто попробует спорить с ней на её поле, обожаю её. Если видите человека в плохо завязанном галстуке, а то и без оного, скорее всего, это кто-то из местных гениев, один такой уже пытается привлечь наше внимание. Готовы познакомиться с моим наставником?

– Готов, – Йенс внимательно осматривал уже находящихся здесь гостей по мере озвучивания характеристик Хоуком, запоминая, и сдержанно улыбался в ответ на вопросительные взгляды.

– Хоук, мальчик мой, – очень радушно приветствовал суррогата пожилой мужчина, он совершенно спокойно вторгся в личное пространство Хоука, слегка приобняв его, – решил присоединиться к этому сборищу, да ещё и для разнообразия в компании? Не припомню, когда ты в последний раз приходил не один, кто-то особенный?

– Можно и так сказать, – улыбнулся Хоук. – Дилан, познакомьтесь, это детектив, ведущий так всколыхнувшее наше болото дело, Йенс, как вы уже догадались, это мой наставник. Детективу необходимо было более подробно разобраться в наших реалиях, и я счёл уместным пригласить его.

– Просто детектив? – фыркнул Дилан.

– Очень хороший детектив и интересный человек, – парировал Хоук. – Вам не удастся заставить меня краснеть, наставник, возраст уже не тот.

– Рад познакомиться с вами, Йенс.

– Взаимно, – детектив пожал протянутую руку, на всякий случай привычно опустив взгляд. – Скажите, а кто у кого больше учился? – выражение лица у Дилана было уж больно хитрым, и Йенс просто не удержался.

– Смотря в какой области, – рассмеялся тот в ответ.

– В риторике, например.

– Хороший учитель не считает зазорным учиться у тех, кого он наставляет, но шлифовали этот навык мы, можно сказать, друг на друге.

– Вы и до меня могли легко осадить наглеца, – рассмеялся Хоук, – так что не стоит преувеличивать мои заслуги.

– Дилан, а вы не знаете, за столько лет работы вашему институту пытались мешать какие-нибудь одиозные личности? Попытки устроить одиночный пикет под дверями, например, с требованием прекратить вмешиваться в великое предназначение каждого человека? – озвучил Йенс давно зудевшую мысль.

– А вы не любитель терять время и трепаться о пустяках, – улыбнулся Дилан, – приятное разнообразие. У нас не просто одиозные личности, у нас целое почти религиозное течение в противниках.

– Простите, я тут всё же больше по делу, нежели для развлечения, – несколько смущённо улыбнулся детектив. – Кстати, Хоук, а почему вы об этом ничего не говорили? Не сталкивались лично?

– Не помню, чтобы вы спрашивали, – пожал плечами тот, – а о моей нелюбви к разного рода мистике и её проповедующих вы в курсе, так же, как и о том, что это чувство взаимно.

– Тоже верно. Понятно, значит, только конкретные вопросы, я учту. Дилан, а вас можно попытать на эту тему?

Хоук с трудом удержался от того, чтобы язвительно заявить, что мысли он до сих пор не читает и не будет, как хорошо бы они в итоге ни понимали друг друга. Его недовольство не укрылось от Дилана, всё же они часто работали вместе, но наставник только довольно улыбнулся: он любил по мелочам подкалывать младшего коллегу.

– Конечно, спрашивайте, я с удовольствием расскажу всё необходимое.

Йенс, мысленно перебрав возможные вопросы, решил начать с начала и уточнил:

– Можно поподробнее, что это за течение?

– О, вы сталкивались с ними, – улыбнулся Дилан, – и неоднократно, уверен, один из них рассказывал вам о метках ещё в школе. Практически официальная религия нашего мира, конечно, им не по вкусу, что мы пытаемся объяснить то, что веками принималось на веру и было источником влияния на умы людей.

– Да, в самом начале расследования был разговор с человеком, верящим в непоколебимость принятия своей судьбы, но полезной информации я получил крайне мало, – кивнул Йенс.

– Зато смогли оценить степень одержимости, – отметил Дилан. – Естественно, они пытаются выставить нас в неверном свете, ведь мы объясняем то, чему они веками не находили объяснения, – Хоук на время разговора отвлёкшийся на другого своего коллегу, вновь подошёл ближе, держа два бокала с шампанским, один тут же передал наставнику, который словно этого и ждал, а второй молча протянул Йенсу, не собираясь мешать рассказу. – Конечно, до открытых столкновений не доходит, всё же даже фанатикам не хочется иметь дело с полицией, но пару раз нам расписывали стены и по мелочи вредили сотрудникам.

– Благодарю, – детектив забрал бокал, держа его за верх, чтобы случайно не коснуться чужих пальцев. – Что ж, возможно, кто-то и правда решил перейти от слов к делу. Спасибо вам, Дилан, за исчерпывающий ответ.

– Спасибо за ваш интерес, – улыбнулся тот. Йенс кивнул и посмотрел на Хоука: – До официальной части ещё есть время, или уже пора занимать положенные места?

– Мы можем находиться где нам удобно, для нас нет чёткого регламента, а то, что скажут, прекрасно слышно из любого места в зале.

– Отлично. Пройдёмся? Не хочется стоять памятником самому себе, если честно.

– Это и не обязательно. Познакомить вас с кем-нибудь, кто сможет быть вам полезен в будущем?

– Например? Похоже, информативнее вашей первой лекции я ничего не услышу. Или вы имеете в виду мою карьеру?

– Конечно, карьеру, здесь есть несколько не особо нудных политиков и как минимум один судья.

Детектив посмотрел на бокал в своей руке, отпил немного, поморщился и ответил:

– Что ж, от подобного всё равно не отвертишься. Политика меня мало интересует, а вот с судьёй можно и познакомиться.

– Я не заставляю вас, детектив, – заметив его гримасу, сказал Хоук, – меня, собственно, не волнует ваша карьера, это ваш выбор и ваше будущее. Не хотите, можете просто попить шампанского и пожаловаться на погоду.

– Я не люблю шампанское и вообще газированные напитки, – негромко рассмеялся Йенс, – вот и всё. Но пообщаться с кем-то ещё всё же стоит, пусть и недолго.

– Хорошо, тогда пойдёмте, – Хоук нашёл нужного человека и не торопясь направился в его сторону, здороваясь по пути со знакомыми и представляя им Йенса без упоминания его профессии, кажется, многие решили, что они пришли сюда как пара.

Детектив тем временем настраивался на приличествующее случаю поведение и после знакомства и того, как Хоук отошёл в сторону – его внимание привлёк ещё кто-то из гостей, – весьма продуктивно побеседовал с судьёй, обсудив одно из недавних резонансных дел.

Хоук появился за минуту до того, как многоголосый шум оборвали звуки музыки, улыбнулся судье и, извинившись перед ним, отвёл Йенса чуть в сторону, откуда была видна сцена.

– Прослушаем приветственное слово, а потом можно будет покинуть это место на время, я обещал показать вам институт.

– Да, конечно, – детектив обвёл взглядом зал и добавил: – За что не люблю подобные приёмы, так это за то, что ни на минуту нельзя расслабиться, на работе и то проще.

– Что заставляет вас так считать? Многие здесь как раз для того, чтобы расслабиться и отдохнуть от ежедневной суеты. Вас же никто не заставляет читать скучный доклад, чтобы впечатлить меценатов.

– Я о подобном общении, – Йенс кивнул в сторону своего недавнего собеседника. – Вроде никто не заставляет, но сычом весь вечер не просидишь, с кем-то, да завяжешь беседу, а потом тебе это припомнят, и не всегда в положительном ключе. Хотя, может, это мне просто не везло.

– Вы просто слишком сильно себя накручиваете, не относитесь к происходящему как к тяжкой ответственности, к тому же, если это вас успокоит, судья явно остался весьма доволен разговором.

– Хоть что-то, – началась официальная часть, и мужчины ненадолго переключили своё внимание на речь директора института.

Хоук не зря расхваливал свою начальницу, она действительно производила впечатление: уверенная речь, умение преподать себя и тонкий, больше похожий на сарказм, юмор. Она смогла даже формальное приветствие сделать интересным, так что аплодисментами её наградили очень искренними и явно заслуженными. Директор благосклонно улыбнулась, коротко описала программу вечера и покинула сцену, предоставляя слово одному из исследователей.

– Всё, что расскажут сейчас, вы уже слышали от меня, детектив, – тихо сказал Хоук, мужчины стояли достаточно близко, так что Йенс расслышал каждое слово. – Позволите украсть вас с этого праздника жизни?

– С удовольствием, – несколько облегчённо улыбнулся детектив. – Вы обещали мне экскурсию.

– Именно этим мы и займёмся, – и мужчины не спеша направились в сторону одного из выходов из зала.

– Начнём с моего кабинета? – предложил Хоук.

– Как скажете, – Йенс ощутимо расслабился, как только они оказались в пустом коридоре, где было не так шумно. – Сравню увиденное с тем, что представлял.

– Хотел бы я узнать чуть больше о ваших представлениях.

– Честно говоря, я вообще не знаю, чем институт в плане оборудования рабочего места может отличаться от того же полицейского участка – те же бумаги по шкафам и пухлый ежедневник на столе. Мне больше интересно, если ли там что-то более личное – фотография любимой собаки или ручка с пёстрыми перьями на конце, – хмыкнул Йенс. – Хотя у вас и посторонних должно быть на порядок меньше, чем у меня.

Хоук улыбнулся и поднёс карту-пропуск к двери, ведущей в закрытую для гостей часть института.

– У меня аллергия на собачью шерсть, а единственное перо, которое я предпочитаю видеть на ручках – это то, которым как раз пишу, так что, боюсь, я разочарую вас.

В коридоре, по которому они шли, свет вспыхивал как раз перед ними и отключался, стоило только выйти из зоны действия датчиков, наверное, поэтому Йенс не смог понять, что за узор испещряет стены, лишь когда они остановились у двери с именем Хоука, мужчина осознал, что это метки – все возможные вариации, чистые, с историей, полустёртые, множество и множество историй и судеб.

– Прошу, – Хоук отвлёк его от рассматривания освещённой части коридора, пригласив в свой кабинет.

Комната казалась слишком аскетичной и пустой, даже странно, что Хоук мог здесь работать. Одну стену полностью занимал шкаф, разделённый на две секции, одна с книгами – лишь научные труды весьма именитых мастеров, стоящие строго в алфавитном порядке, вторая – с папками, на корешках каждой из которых было что-то написано чётким, почти каллиграфическим почерком, здесь сортировка происходила по датам. Кроме этого, в кабинете был лишь стол с закрытым сейчас ноутбуком и письменным набором и два офисных кресла.

– Не разочаровали, – детектив, обведя взглядом помещение, повернулся к Хоуку, – никто и ничего не отвлекает от дела.

– Всё немного не так, – покачал головой тот, – впрочем, это неважно. Вас заинтересовали изображения на стенах института? И, кстати, налить вам выпить нечто не шипучее?

– Да. Это истории людей, которые вы изучаете? И по поводу выпить – один я не буду, а вы на машине.

– Я не стану настаивать, – Хоук присел на край стола, указывая Йенсу на кресло для посетителей: они не торопились, а говорить в привычной обстановке было проще и спокойней. – Для нас каждый рисунок – это ещё один шаг к разгадке природы связи, доказательство или опровержение теории, мы редко видим за этими линиями людей, хоть и детально исследуем каждую черту характера, каждый аспект отношений в момент становления или после разрыва связи. Иногда я начинаю задумываться о том, а не в этом ли наша основная ошибка? Нельзя рассматривать людей лишь как совокупность реакций, так можно не заметить чего-то действительно важного, но, пока этот подход работает, мы будем придерживаться этого.

– Ту самую не поддающуюся анализу любовь, которая должна связать идеально подходящие лучи? Или, в невозможном случае, разное их количество – как в моей юности, когда я пытался строить отношения с обладателем звезды с тремя лучами? – Йенс грустно улыбнулся. – О, вы же любите интересные вопросы. Вам встречались люди с четырьмя лучами и золотом на них, но не живущие в гармонии?

– Идеальные сочетания звезды с четырьмя лучами не расстаются почти никогда, – Хоуку даже не пришлось задумываться: он знал ответ, как и то, что у них с Йенсом вполне есть шансы попортить прекрасную статистику, – а любовь редко что-то действительно решает, детектив, потому что просто влюблённые не чувствуют и сотой доли того, что ощущают связанные.

– Возможно, – Йенс смотрел куда-то в пространство, то ли о чём-то думая, то ли вспоминая, что более вероятно. – И всё равно, неужели идеальной паре не нужно привыкать друг к другу? К темпераменту, к привычкам, к характеру? Меня всегда это удивляло: вот не умеете вы играть на скрипке, например, а получили особенный инструмент – и тут же выдали сложнейшую композицию. Примеры перед глазами, десятки их, а разум до сих пор сомневается.

– Вы когда-нибудь целовали незнакомца посреди улицы? – улыбнулся Хоук. Было так странно слышать сомнения того, на кого запечатлён, он смотрел на всё ещё несколько отрешённого мужчину и буквально мечтал узнать, что творится в его голове. – Запечатление – это момент поразительной ясности, а потом ты просто знаешь, что человек подходит тебе, и иногда сознательно обманываешь себя, не видя недостатков, а в другом случае они тебя действительно не волнуют. Но ведь вы этого не хотите, так что зачем задумываться.

– Почему вы так решили? – Йенс вынырнул из своих мыслей. – Да, я не ищу свою пару специально, потому что не особо верю в то, что с первого раза случится идеальное запечатление, а остальные лучи, скорее всего, так же, как и в юности, рядом долго не выдержат. Проще вообще ничего не начинать, хоть это, наверное, и неправильно, но это не значит, что в глубине души я не хочу найти кого-то настолько для меня особенного.

– Выходит, я сделал неверные выводы из ваших слов, – вот теперь Хоук действительно мог назвать своё решение ошибкой, и это добавило ещё причин к тому, почему он получает откат, – сожалею.

– Всё в порядке, я и сам бы сделал подобный вывод, – покачал головой детектив. – А что насчёт вас, раз уж мы заговорили на эту тему? Откровенность за откровенность. Почему вы не ищете свой идеальный луч? Только ли потому, что тогда не получится делать первый вдох и чувствовать, что жизнь – прекрасная штука? – невесело усмехнулся Йенс.

– Точнее, умереть и ощутить, что полностью свободен, – горько рассмеялся Хоук и, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины рядом, чтобы не пропустить его реакции, продолжил: – Я много труда вложил в то, чтобы сделать свою жизнь такой, какой её вижу я сам, и мне трудно представить, какой она станет, когда вновь появится пресловутое «мы». Я одновременно хочу и боюсь того понимания, которое появляется между лучами, это чувство не такое приятное, как говорят, ты полностью раскрыт и беззащитен перед кем-то, и если в своём намерении защитить чужие секреты я полностью уверен, то в том, что меня не ударят по самому больному – не очень. Нашими поступками и решениями всегда руководят желание и страх – простые эмоции, но вместе с нашим жизненным опытом они становятся взрывоопасным коктейлем, который не очень приятен на вкус.

– По-моему, вы сами себе противоречите, – заметил Йенс. – Как может ваш идеальный луч причинить боль каким-то поступком или словами, если между вами будет полное взаимопонимание и принятие чужих недостатков? В таком союзе не должны замалчиваться какие-то проблемы или возникать желание навредить – физически или морально.

– Не должно, – согласился Хоук, – но у всех случаются плохие дни. Мы всего лишь люди, детектив, и, даже не желая того, больше боли причиняем именно тем, кто нам больше всего дорог. У вас ещё будет прекрасная возможность убедиться в этом.

– Если только случайно посмотрю в глаза, при этом касаясь руки, например, и это будет тот самый человек, – вздохнул Йенс, – а вероятность этого, мягко говоря, невысокая. Ладно, не будем о грустном. Продолжим нашу экскурсию, или в вашем кабинете есть ещё что-то интересное, кроме собственно вас?

Хоук с трудом сдержал недовольный стон: он ведь почти смог найти слова, чтобы признаться, но теперь момент был упущен.

– Покажу вам пару лабораторий, и, это странно, но в институте есть неплохая оранжерея, это здание досталось нам уже с ней, и мы не решились её уничтожить, – Хоук, справившись с собой, направился к двери, вновь доставая карту. – Кстати, одному из моих коллег даже удалось сделать открытие, глядя на цветы.

Йенс снова вздохнул – он не отказался бы и просто посидеть тут и поговорить о чём-нибудь незначительном – и тоже поднялся.

– И что же это за открытие такое?

– Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я выдал речь по чужой диссертации, больше посвящённой биохимии, чем связи? – уточнил Хоук, пока они вновь шли по слишком гулкому в такой час коридору среди изображений чужих меток. – Я могу, не вопрос, но нужно ли это вам?

– Пожалуй, всё-таки нет, – Йенс задумчиво смотрел на стены, снова о чём-то думая, – просто к слову пришлось. И знаете, ну их, эти лаборатории, всё равно мои знания в области биохимии довольно скудны, пойдёмте сразу в оранжерею.

– Как скажете, детектив.

– Хоук, а как долго у вас обычно проходят вечера, подобные этому?

– До полуночи или около того. Но если вы хотите узнать, во сколько будет уместным уйти, то, боюсь, ещё час вашего времени на это истратить придётся.

– Если этот час или немного больше вы будете рядом, пусть и в тёмных коридорах, то я не против, – улыбнулся детектив.

– Если это для вас достаточная мотивация, то я рад.

– Я и на этот приём, собственно, больше ради вас приехал, чем ради чего-то иного, – заметил Йенс, – и думал, вы это уже поняли.

– Вы хотели также получить ответы на свои вопросы, – напомнил Хоук, – хотя да, для этого мы слишком рано покинули основное место действия. Прошу сюда, – он открыл очередные двери.

– Это, скорее, был не вопрос, а уточнение, и я действительно мог задать его вам гораздо раньше. Мы в полумраке будем любоваться редкими цветами или включим верхний свет и этим заинтересуем охрану и прочих заинтересованных? – уточнил Йенс, входя следом за Хоуком.

– Здесь хватает освещения от круглосуточной подсветки, некоторым растениям неуютно в наших широтах, – воздух в оранжерее был наполнен влагой, но при этом дышалось достаточно легко. Вокруг хватало зелени, кто-то поставил таблички с названиями растений и, если бы было желание, можно было изучить их, но не хотелось портить впечатление от того, что они словно гуляли по причудливому лесу. – Мы проводим здесь беседы с некоторыми парами, когда важна неформальная обстановка.

– Обстановка и правда иногда играет значительную роль, – согласился детектив, с искренним восхищением оглядываясь вокруг. – Как в сказке из детства…

– Достаточно волшебной, чтобы она запомнилась, как я понимаю, – улыбнулся Хоук, радуясь тому, что его спутнику так явно нравится обстановка.

– В детстве любая сказка кажется волшебной, – хмыкнул Йенс, осторожно обходя раскидистые кусты, усыпанные тонко пахнущими цветами, – жаль, что с возрастом мы перестаём в них верить.

– А может, стоит продолжать?

– Думаете? – детектив обернулся, но в неярком освещении выражение лица Хоука точному анализу не поддавалось. – Вы же и сами строите свою жизнь так, как вам этого хочется, а не надеетесь на чудо.

– Не надеюсь – не значит, что не верю, просто иногда чуду нужно немного помочь, – улыбнулся Хоук, поворачивая на одну из боковых дорожек. – Пойдёмте присядем. Или предпочтёте ещё пройтись?

– Иду. Кстати, Хоук, а вы уже придумали ваше желание, мне начинать морально готовиться к чему-то особенному?

– Я про него забыл, – честно признался мужчина, – форум полностью завладел моим вниманием, такое интересное общество, – последнее он добавил с явным сарказмом.

– Форум, точно, – Йенс мгновенно посерьёзнел. – Вы меня расхолаживаете, о работе совсем не думаю…

– И не начинайте, прошу вас, один вечер, свободный от разного рода ужасов. Кстати, – Хоук прищурился, – вы танцуете, детектив?

– Ноги не оттопчу, если что, в академии были танцевальные вечера, чтобы мы ненадолго отвлекались от зубрёжки и нормативов. А к чему такой вопрос? – за разговором мужчины успели дойти до широкой скамейки между вазонов с цветами и устроиться на ней.

– Думаю о том, чтобы пригласить вас на танец.

– Сейчас? – изумился Йенс. – А впрочем, почему бы и нет.

– Нет, немного позже, в зале ещё до танцев не добрались, – улыбнулся Хоук. – Если честно, я думал, что вы откажетесь.

– Не дождётесь, – усмехнулся детектив, – сами же посоветовали на один вечер по возможности не отказывать себе ни в чём.

– Значит, будем танцевать, – почти торжественно заявил Хоук, – наставник будет в восторге.

– Появится повод попытаться вас смутить?

– В том числе, но дело больше не в этом, я почти уверен, что он успел заключить пари на нас.

– Что? Какое ещё пари? – детектив вопросительно поднял брови.

– Как минимум на то, в каких мы отношениях, ну и кто кого вытащит танцевать, это уже своего рода традиция для всех сотрудников нашего института.

– Вы всех, с кем приходите на подобные приёмы, вытаскиваете на всеобщее обозрение? – хмыкнул Йенс вроде спокойно, но голос звучал чуть напряжённее, чем минуту назад.

– Последний раз я приходил сюда с Заком, детектив, и это было достаточно давно, так что нет, не вытаскиваю, я даже никого сюда больше не привожу, если уж на то пошло.

– Польщён столь высокой честью, – Йенс и не ожидал, что подобный ответ как будто растворит появившийся холодок в груди, – теперь осталось не посрамить вас. А что за танец нам предстоит исполнить?

– Не думаю, что стоит говорить о танго или чем-то подобном, но вальс был бы весьма неплох.

– Танго – изначально чисто мужской танец, думаю, вы это знаете, но там не обойтись без взгляда глаза в глаза, так что это действительно не самый хороший выбор, а вальс… Кто будет вести?

– Посмотрим по ситуации? – улыбнулся Хоук. – Или у вас есть соображения на этот счёт?

– В академии парней было гораздо больше, чем девчонок, так что мы разучивали обе роли, и у нас были и мужские пары, – пожал плечами Йенс, – так что, наверное, и правда посмотрим по ситуации, кто раньше освоится.

– Мне кажется, у вас гораздо больше опыта, не думал, что выйдет так. Попытка смутить вас окончательно провалилась.

– Ну, не всё же вам смущать и провоцировать, – негромко рассмеялся детектив. – И скромные трудоголики вроде меня иногда могут чем-то удивить.

– Не нужно рассматривать себя только в контексте работы, Йенс, вы гораздо больше, чем детектив полиции, но, кажется, давно забыли об этом, – Хоук немного грустно улыбнулся: он понимал важность выполняемой собеседником работы, но не видел необходимости такой зацикленности на ней.

– А в каком ещё? – так же грустно улыбнулся тот. – В моей жизни больше ничего нет, и нет стимула попытаться что-то изменить.

– А вам обязательно нужен внешний стимул? – Хоук чуть повернулся, чтобы попытаться поймать взгляд собеседника. – Перспективы встретить старость одиноким, уставшим в окружении так и не раскрытых дел, без которых едва ли может обойтись любой полицейский, и сожалеющим, что не решился хоть на что-то, недостаточно? Простите мою резкость, но пока всё видится именно так.

– Так же, как и у вас, – парировал Йенс, – любимая работа и желание почувствовать себя свободным, единственное исключение – Зак и Кайли, у которых можно отогреться. Вы ведь тоже не горите желанием что-либо менять.

– Но я всегда ищу новые способы реализовать себя, чего и вам желаю. А ещё у меня будет как минимум парочка любимых «племянников», – рассмеялся Хоук.

– Если я не буду законченным идиотом и не потеряю столь приятное знакомство с вами, а постараюсь развить его, то, пожалуй, всё же смогу выбраться из этого болота, – мужчина улыбался, но голос и глаза его оставались серьёзными. – Первый шаг уже сделан, осталось не отступить.

– Тогда пойдёмте танцевать, детектив, – Хоук поднялся, протягивая собеседнику руку.

– Уже пора? – Йенс, не поднимая взгляда, принял приглашение и тоже встал, после секундного раздумья разжав пальцы и посмотрев прямо в глаза напротив. – Можно? Для правильного настроя, – его поднятая рука застыла в паре сантиметров от щеки Хоука.

– Мне кажется, необходимо, – совершенно серьёзно ответил тот и закрыл глаза, позволяя Йенсу делать всё, что захочется, и вместе с тем давая ему обманываться и дальше.

– Мне тоже.

Детектив ласкающим движением провёл пальцами по скуле Хоука, переходя на затылок, второй рукой обнял его за талию, прижав к себе, и, тоже закрыв глаза, коснулся губ – для начала осторожно, на пробу, но поцелуй быстро стал глубже и чувственней, он стал идеальным, наполненным узнаванием и принятием, настолько правильным, что хотелось навсегда остаться в этом моменте. Хоук, почти не осознавая этого, накрыл своей ладонью чужое запястье с меткой, почти умоляя про себя, чтобы Йенс заметил непривычное тепло от этого прикосновения, и ему не пришлось ничего объяснить. Хотя откуда бы детективу знать о такой реакции метки?

Обрывать поцелуй было почти больно, но всё же пришлось.

– Это не очень помогло настроиться, – улыбнулся Хоук, отступая и глядя в глаза напротив.

– Напротив, развеяло последние сомнения… – Йенс подавил порыв снова обнять его и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. – Вы, кажется, приглашали меня на танец? Идёмте, тур вальса я вам обеспечу, а потом можно будет и сбежать.

– Тогда вперёд.

По дорожкам оранжереи они шли всё так же неторопливо, вспоминая свои ощущения от поцелуя и отчасти предвкушая то, что будет дальше, то, чему они готовы позволить случиться.

В основном зале уже закончились выступления, народ разделился на кучки по интересам и общался, играла музыка и слышались разговоры, кое-где переходящие в споры. В центре зала кружились пары – не то чтобы все блистали танцевальными талантами, но они явно были счастливы от того, что там находятся.

Детектив, кивнув своим мыслям, повернулся к Хоуку и протянул руку:

– Вы позволите вести? – его взгляд был направлен ниже уровня плеч, но это для вальса не столь важно, главное – движения.

– Скажем так, – принимая его руку, немного ехидно выдал Хоук, – я не буду возражать.

– Прекрасно, – Йенс улыбнулся и, поймав ритм, благо они уже стояли с краю толпы, увлёк партнёра под огни люстр и несколько ошеломлённые взгляды коллег и гостей, умело кружа в танце и крепко, но бережно приобнимая.

– Приятно, – тихо, только для Йенса, сказал Хоук. Было так легко расслабиться и следовать за ним, позволяя себе лишь иногда чуть корректировать движения, не ломая рисунок танца, а только делая его совершенней. Чувствовать тепло прикосновений, каждое из которых находило отклик – возможно, он был слишком очевиден в своём желании быть ближе, но сейчас это нисколько не тревожило.

– Вы отлично двигаетесь, быть рядом – одно удовольствие, – так же тихо заметил Йенс, – так же, как и целовать вас.

– Я должен смутиться? – рассмеялся Хоук, хотя с таким довольным видом было даже несколько нелепо говорить о смущении. – Я раздумываю о том, чтобы повторить этот поцелуй в самое ближайшие время. И мне кажется, вы совершенно не будете против, я прав?

– А вы умеете это делать? – хмыкнул детектив, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы поднять взгляд. – Я о смущении, если что. И нет, против я не буду, я скорее вспомню о ваших словах, что временная потеря одного чувства обостряет все остальные, и предложу проверить их на практике.

Хоук грустно улыбнулся, а в его груди кольнуло холодом, наверное, именно это и помогло ему решиться:

– Посмотрите мне в глаза, детектив.

Йенс сбился с шага.

– Вы правда этого хотите?

– Просто сделайте, – Хоук закусил губу, не давая вырваться другим словам.

Детектив после секундного колебания всё же поднял взгляд и чуть крепче сжал пальцы.

– Мне жаль, что это не вы, потому что я ничего не чувствую, но от своих слов я не отказываюсь, – твёрдо сказал он.

– Запечатление – это момент абсолютной ясности, мне жаль, что я не могу повторить его для вас. Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, детектив.

– Что значит «повторить»? – Йенс, остановившись, чуть прищурился, внимательно смотря на Хоука и не спеша его отпускать.

– Ровно то, что я сказал. Давайте отойдём в сторону, мы и так уже привлекли слишком много внимания.

– Плевать я хотел на это внимание. Но вы правы, идёмте, – детектив несколько демонстративно склонил голову, благодаря за танец, и мужчины под довольно искренние аплодисменты направились прочь.

– В мой кабинет? – спокойным, деловым тоном предложил Хоук, словно не было недавних признаний. Он всё ещё не чувствовал себя виноватым, он принял решение, теперь был готов принять его последствия.

– Пожалуй, там тихо и спокойно, никто не помешает, – Йенс уже прокручивал в голове всё, произошедшее с момента знакомства с Хоуком, пытаясь разобраться, правильно ли понял его недавние слова.

Знакомый путь проделали в тишине: каждому было о чём подумать. В кабинете Хоук жестом предложил спутнику присесть, а сам занял место за рабочим столом, используя его как своеобразную преграду.

– Думаю, будет правильным повторить предложение выпить, не находите?

– Нахожу. А вы сами?

– Я всё ещё за рулём, – скупо улыбнулся Хоук, открывая один из ящиков стола. Это было несколько пошло – хранить там выпивку, но иногда приходилось отпаивать нервных и слишком уставших коллег, да и людей, над изучением связи которых он работал – не все спокойно воспринимали слишком личные вопросы. Плеснув немного в стакан, Хоук подвинул его к противоположному краю стола, чтобы Йенсу было удобнее достать.

– Благодарю, – детектив, усевшись в прежнее кресло, забрал предложенное и отпил немного. – Я вас слушаю.

– Сегодня вы не в первый раз посмотрели мне в глаза, одновременно прикасаясь, просто тогда вы были слишком заняты своими мыслями, а я смог оборвать прикосновение до того, как вы успели хоть что-то почувствовать, потому что на тот момент я считал, что эта связь станет слишком большой проблемой для нас обоих. И, кстати, если вы ждёте извинений, их не будет.

– Убитый в парке, – медленно сказал Йенс, – два дня назад. Да, я тогда думал только о работе… И ваше состояние в кафе, это был откат? Я всё же причинил вам боль, – немного помрачнел детектив, уставившись куда-то в стену, – простите.

– За что вы извиняетесь? – удивлённо спросил Хоук. – Это было моё решение, и я осознавал последствия. К тому же мне помогли.

– За то, что не понял сразу, – Йенс перевёл взгляд на собеседника. – Вы сказали «на тот момент», что изменилось? Помог наш сегодняшний разговор?

– Да, прежде я неверно понял вашу точку зрения. И вы не смогли бы понять, чтобы заметить запечатление на первых секундах, нужно уже пережить его прежде.

Йенс задумчиво смотрел на Хоука, крутил в руках стакан и молчал. Интерес, тяга к нему, ставшая настолько явной после, как выяснилось, запечатления, тот сон, сегодняшний поцелуй… Жаль, что люди не умеют читать мысли, но ведь всегда можно задать прямой вопрос и надеяться, что ответ будет честным и конкретным.

– Я по-прежнему хотел бы узнать вас не как друга, а стать кем-то большим, – наконец сказал Йенс. – Не знаю, метка ли тому виной, или ещё что, но мне комфортно рядом, мне нравится ваш стиль общения, цепляет ваше отношение к жизни, мне хочется ещё раз поцеловать вас и вообще оценить ваш темперамент. В юности я называл подобное влюблённостью, что происходит сейчас – мне без разницы, я просто не хочу тебя терять.

– Чтобы разорвать связь, нужно сначала дать ей окрепнуть, – Хоук не ожидал такого признания – он был готов к злости, обиде, но не к тому, что ему так спокойно дадут шанс – и вновь коснулся груди: слова Йенса успокоили его, но не связь, – и может оказаться так, что после этого разрыв будет уже не нужен. Мы можем попробовать. Ты нужен мне.

– С ума сошёл? – детектив со стуком поставил стакан на столешницу, вскочив, в два шага обошёл препятствие, схватил Хоука за руку, заставив подняться, и крепко обнял. – Какое разорвать, и думать забудь!

– Ты не можешь быть уверен сейчас, – возразил Хоук, не пытаясь, впрочем, высвободиться, напротив, обнимая в ответ, греясь в тепле и решительности Йенса, – этого может быть недостаточно. Я не настаиваю на таком развитии событий, но и исключать его тоже неразумно.

– Мы творим чудеса своими руками, и я постараюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы так оно и было, – Йенс улыбнулся и, чуть отстранившись, посмотрел ему в глаза. – Жидкое серебро, так близко это выглядит ещё необычнее… – они и так были на расстоянии вдоха, так что потянулись друг к другу мужчины одновременно. Теперь, когда не осталось сомнений, прикосновение губ ощущалось ещё острее, необходимее, и если бы не тот факт, что оба помнили, что они находятся в одном из кабинетов института, где внизу проходит приём, возможно, всё зашло бы гораздо дальше. – Сбежим, как и хотели? – Йенс не нашёл в себе сил разжать руки, но всё же смог ненадолго оторваться от Хоука. – По-моему, уже вполне можно.

– Да, можно, – с небольшой заминкой, словно не сразу понял, что ему хотят сказать, ответил тот, – пойдём. Нужно только определиться, куда ехать.

– Если до твоего дома не так долго, как до моего, то ответ очевиден, – детектив снова прикоснулся к чужим губам. – Как наркотик какой-то, честное слово.

– Тогда ко мне, – улыбнулся Хоук. – Так и должно быть.

– Да, ещё минуту…

– Ты тянешь время, – сказано было с лёгким укором, но при этом мужчина не пытался увернуться от поцелуя.

– Нет, я им наслаждаюсь, – Йенс неимоверным усилием воли разомкнул объятия и отступил на полшага. – Всё-таки надо идти.

– Да, – согласился Хоук, с трудом сдерживая себя от того, чтобы убрать стакан: так глупо думать о таких мелочах в подобные моменты, но он слишком привык оставлять после себя только порядок и ничего больше. Мужчина усмехнулся своим мыслям и направился к двери. – Таким ты видел завершение этого вечера?

– Погоди, негоже оставлять бардак на рабочем месте, меня бы за подобное, наверное, уволили, несмотря на все заслуги, – Йенс, не торопясь идти следом, поболтал остатками алкоголя в стакане. – А вечер грозит закончиться куда лучше, чем я ожидал.

– В мой кабинет никто, кроме меня, не заходит, – отмахнулся Хоук, – и мне кажется, ты не хотел тратить время, не думай об этом, пошли.

– Я пытаюсь взять себя в руки, потому что нам ещё на люди показываться придётся, – улыбнулся детектив в ответ.

– Мы можем миновать толпу, если тебя тревожит их реакция.

– Дело не в этом, я просто пытаюсь обуздать собственное желание обнять тебя и никуда не отпускать, – пояснил Йенс, всё-таки выходя из кабинета.

– И что тебя останавливает? – не понял Хоук, совершенно свободно притягивая к себе детектива, обнимая его за талию. – Так лучше?

– Гораздо, – тот тоже обнял его, и мужчины так и пошли по коридору.

Они всё же не стали заходить в зал, хотя Хоук не видел в этом проблемы, но решил не смущать Йенса лишний раз. Машину подали почти сразу, словно бы ожидали такого раннего ухода от Хоука, тот перекинулся несколькими репликами с парковщиком, всё так же не отпуская от себя детектива, а потом совершенно естественно открыл для него дверь машины, прежде чем устроиться за рулём.

Обратный путь и правда оказался гораздо короче, чем дорога в институт. Машина заняла своё место на парковке, и мужчины плечо к плечу направились к одному из подъездов, на который указал Хоук.

– Есть предположения о том, что ты увидишь? – ехидно уточнил Хоук, пока они поднимались на лифте.

– Я помню, что ты сказал, что приложил руку к обстановке кухни дома у Зака и Кайли, и видел твой кабинет, так что предположение есть, – улыбнулся Йенс, – но не уверен, что всё будет так просто.

– Просторно, никаких лишних вещей. Впрочем, мы почти на месте, скоро ты увидишь всё сам.

– Минимализм, но не аскетичность, – усмехнулся детектив. – Тебе подходит.

– Я люблю комфорт, а аскетичность этого не предполагает, – двери лифта открылись, и мужчины вышли на просторную лестничную площадку, на которую выходили только две двери, Хоук направился к правой.

– Всю жизнь мечтал об отсутствии соседей или хотя бы их небольшом количестве, – вздохнул Йенс. – Жаль, не выходило никак, так что завидую белой завистью.

– У тебя весьма приятная квартира, – Хоук открыл дверь, пропуская спутника вперёд, – а отсутствие соседей предполагает жизнь в отдельном доме, это же тебе вроде не по душе?

– Дело не в квартире, а в том, что происходит за стеной. Я родом из другого города, здесь жил сначала в общежитии при академии, потом долгое время снимал жильё – на шикарные апартаменты, конечно, не хватало, но относительно везло, только соседи были в основном довольно шумные, вот и появилось такое желание. А дом… Мне одному этого было бы слишком много, да и сейчас всё равно не хочется.

– Хорошая звукоизоляция творит чудеса, просто совет на будущее. Ты голоден? Я мог бы что-нибудь приготовить, – Хоук прошёл в гостиную, по пути избавляясь от смокинга: дома он предпочитал избегать любого официоза.

– Ты издеваешься или серьёзен? – Йенс догнал его и, дождавшись, пока часть костюма отправится на одно из кресел, обнял Хоука со спины, умостив подбородок у него на плече. – Хотя если есть необходимость привести мысли в порядок, достаточно будет чашки кофе.

– Меня накроет чуть меньше чем через час, – Хоук прижался ближе и поцеловал его в уголок губ, – так что дело не в необходимости отвлечься. Впрочем, мы вполне можем посидеть, пообниматься…

– Вот оно что. Тогда давай действительно выпьем кофе или крепкого чаю и посидим. Поговорим, пообнимаемся, я тебя ещё поцелую… Достаточно будет прикосновения и желания помочь, я правильно помню?

– Всё верно, этого будет достаточно.

– Вот и хорошо, – Йенс проглотил рвущийся с языка вопрос о том, как долго Хоуку ещё чувствовать эти приступы, потому что понимал, что полностью принять связь – дело не одного дня для них обоих, и, разжав руки, тоже снял смокинг и избавился от запонок и бабочки. – Так что насчёт кофе? Не могу долго обходиться без его горечи.

– Сейчас сварю.

Уже через полчаса мужчины сидели на диване, обнявшись, и негромко разговаривали, продолжая узнавать друг друга и периодически целуясь, но не увлекаясь этим: Хоук всё чаще касался груди, а Йенс прислушался к своим собственным ощущениям, пытаясь поймать тот самый момент, когда его помощь станет просто необходима.

– Не будь таким напряжённым, – не выдержал в итоге Хоук, – ты рядом, ты хочешь мне помочь, приступ закончится, не успев толком начаться, а ты к тому времени накрутишь себя до нервного срыва.

– Не накручу, – хмыкнул тот, – я же вижу, что ты в относительном порядке, просто… ммм… ситуация непривычная.

– Тогда нам стоит чуть больше времени уделить поцелуям, они прекрасно примиряют с ситуацией, не находишь?

– Нахожу, – Йенс полюбовался мягкой насмешкой в глазах напротив и снова прикоснулся к чужим губам.

Хоук довольно прикрыл глаза, охотно отвечая и прижимаясь ближе – так действительно удавалось не думать о лишней боли и не обращать внимания на уже почти не проходящий холод в груди: у мужчины и мысли не возникло о том, что Йенс не сможет помочь, не с его искренней тревогой и извинениями.

Хоук так увлёкся поцелуем и неторопливыми прикосновениями, тем, как отзывался на них Йенс, как сбивалось его дыхание, что момент, когда новый вдох сделать не удалось, стал для него чуть ли не шоком: слишком резкий переход от тепла поцелуя и искр возбуждения, гуляющих по всему телу, к ощущению наполняющей лёгкие ледяной воды. Он отшатнулся, но лишь на миг, а после, взяв себя в руки, уткнулся лбом в плечо Йенса, заставляя себя дышать спокойно и размеренно, а детектив, закусив губу, мягко гладил Хоука по спине, чувствуя, как напряжённые мышцы под его ладонью начинают потихоньку расслабляться.

– Всё хорошо, я рядом, я тебя не оставлю, это просто фантомная боль, сейчас она пройдёт, и можно будет снова забыть обо всём, кроме нас… – негромкий голос, тепло рук и тела, практически ощутимая уверенность в том, что именно так и будет, заставили Хоука бледно улыбнуться.

– Тебе придётся согреть меня, – наконец выдал мужчина. – Ты сможешь, я уверен.

– Греться удобнее без лишней одежды, – несмотря на свои слова, Йенс по-прежнему не отпускал Хоука, даже обнял чуть крепче. – Я не думал, что это почти физически неприятно – понимать, что дорогому человеку настолько плохо.

– Это потому что ты слишком хороший, – рассмеялся Хоук, – ты умеешь сочувствовать. Всё в порядке, не думай об этом. Кстати, я упустил очень важную вещь, – подначивающая улыбка очень шла мужчине, – я не показал тебе свою спальню и собираюсь исправить это прямо сейчас. Пойдём?

– Секунду, – эту улыбку было жизненно необходимо сцеловать, и только после этого Йенс добавил: – А в твоей спальне есть хоть что-нибудь, кроме кровати, любитель ты мой отсутствия всего лишнего?

– А тебе нужно что-то ещё? Правда?

– Мне нужен ты.

– Я там точно буду. Ещё какие-то пожелания? Всё, что захочешь.

– Для первого раза этого вполне достаточно, не хочу отвлекаться ни на что другое, – улыбнулся детектив, вставая и утягивая Хоука за собой. – В какую нам сторону?

– Иди за мной.

Спальня была отделена от основной квартиры дверью, которая настолько вписывалась в интерьер, что была почти незаметна, и это явно было дизайнерской задумкой, а не случайностью. Верхнего света в этой комнате не предполагалось, и изломанные тени скрывали её часть, добавляя особого очарования. Йенс только улыбнулся и полностью сосредоточил своё внимание на мужчине рядом: его хотелось обнимать – чтобы согреть и заставить забыть о пережитом, его хотелось целовать – чтобы чувствовать нежность и жажду в ответ, его хотелось ласкать – чтобы наслаждаться ощущением тепла кожи и твёрдости мышц под руками и губами, его хотелось любить – именно его, одновременно язвительного и понимающего, самую малость сумасшедшего и гениального, уверенного и ранимого. Каждое касание, каждый поцелуй, каждое слово, сказанное хриплым шёпотом во мраке, находили мгновенный отклик, холод отката у одного и неприятное чувство дискомфорта у другого были забыты, сменившись жаром тел и желанием быть ещё ближе.

– Я рад, что всё же решился, – Хоук мягко улыбался. Он редко позволял себе быть таким открытым, но сейчас, греясь в объятиях Йенса, чувствуя, как успокаивается сердцебиение, это было необходимо. Хоук перехватил руку мужчины и коснулся губами его метки: – Ты чувствуешь?

– Тепло, – улыбнулся тот, – приятное, не как от простого касания. Я идиот, уже было такое ощущение сегодня вечером, до танца, только опять же не обратил особого внимания, потому что целовать тебя было важнее.

– Ты вполне мог не заметить, всё в порядке.

– Сколько ещё всего мне предстоит узнать, – Йенс легко коснулся губ Хоука. – Расскажешь?

– Конечно, тебе нужно только задать верный вопрос, – Хоук не мог отбросить свою манеру общения даже сейчас.

– Хорошо, язва моя дорогая, задам, когда мысли в кучу соберу, – рассмеялся Йенс, – но это будет явно не прямо сейчас.

– Это же ты стремился узнать что-то новое, а я не отказался бы от ещё одного поцелуя.

– Просто я признаю твою осведомлённость в этой области и хочу хоть немного к ней приобщиться, – пожал плечами детектив.

Больше заумных разговоров не было, были столь желанные поцелуи и ласки двоих, нашедших друг друга и не желавших отпускать даже после, во сне: оба привыкли спать в одиночестве, но к мужчинам даже мысли не пришло устроиться просто рядом – только обнимая, ощущая чужое дыхание на своей коже и слыша ровный стук сердца.

Тем сложнее было Хоуку с утра выбраться, чтобы приготовить завтрак, но он справился, так что проснулся Йенс от запаха кофе и какой-то выпечки. Мужчина с удовольствием потянулся и сел, чувствуя себя замечательно: голова была ясной, во всём теле ощущалась лёгкость, а в душе крепло понимание, что связь в очередной раз не ошиблась, Хоук – его идеал во всех смыслах.

Детектив оделся, не до конца застегнув пуговицы на порядком измятой рубашке и закатав рукава, полюбовался ставшей чуть ярче меткой и пошёл искать хозяина дома.

– Как раз хотел идти тебя будить, – Хоук выключил плиту, окинул Йенса внимательным взглядом, словно мог забыть, как тот выглядит, и подошёл ближе, чтобы неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, поцеловать Йенса. – Только не говори, что ты собрался уходить, иначе я расстроюсь.

– Только если вместе с тобой, чтобы переодеться и вернуться обратно, – детектив обнял его и вернул поцелуй. – Будет не слишком нагло с моей стороны, если я тут окопаюсь окончательно?

– Видеть тебя рядом? Засыпать вместе? Дай подумать… – Хоук сделал небольшую паузу, не скрывая довольного блеска в глазах. – Едва ли я хочу чего-то больше. Садись, завтрак остывает.

– Сначала твой божественный кофе, – ещё один поцелуй, и Йенс неохотно разжал руки и всё-таки уселся за стол. – Чудесное утро.

– Весьма, – Хоук опустил перед ним тарелку с оладьями и кружку кофе, прежде чем устроиться напротив со своей порцией и чаем. – Сироп или джем?

– Что будет слаще.

– Тогда сироп, – заключил Хоук и подвинул к Йенсу нужное.

Выходной день пошёл своим чередом. После завтрака и неспешного разговора обо всём мужчины собрались и поехали к Йенсу – тот переоделся, собрал самое необходимое – и вернулись обратно.

– Как бы ни хотелось думать только о тебе, работа тоже важна. Посмотрим, что там написали в ответ на твоё сообщение? – задумчиво выдал детектив, удобно устроившись на диване рядом с Хоуком.

– Как раз хотел предложить, – Хоук притянул Йенса ближе, так, чтобы ему было удобно читать с экрана мобильного. – А я популярен, – оказывается, сообщений накопилось прилично – и из обсуждений, и личных, теперь предстояло узнать, есть ли среди них нужное.

Кто-то одобрял решение разорвать мучившую, по словам избранного Хоуком образа пользователя форума, связь, кто-то высказывал неприятие подобной идеи, но самое главное – тот, кого они ожидали увидеть, тоже появился. Йенс по мере чтения чужих резких слов каменел лицом и неосознанно прижал Хоука покрепче.

– Тварь…

– Эй, ты так мне что-нибудь сломаешь. Это просто слова, Йенс, не реагируй на них так. Тебе нужно сообщить кому-то о том, что убийца вышел на связь? Кстати, я собираюсь ответить, надеюсь, ты не против?

– Прости, – мужчина пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь. – Я знаю, что это просто слова, но за подобным не раз были действия, поэтому волнуюсь за тебя. Отвечай, конечно, а я позвоню нашим IT-шникам, пусть берутся за дело, – Йенс выудил свой телефон и зарылся в адресную книгу в поисках нужного номера.

Хоук задумался: он должен был написать нечто такое, что заставит убийцу выделить его из череды остальных, заинтересовать настолько, чтобы заставить раскрыться, продолжить диалог, для этого явно потребуются все умения, и мужчина был готов. Предвкушающе улыбнувшись, он начал набирать текст. Пока Хоук сочинял свой спич, Йенс дозвонился до нужного человека, обрисовал ситуацию, заручился обещанием оперативно получать всю информацию и снова обнял партнёра, черпая в этом уверенность, что у них всё получится.

– Всё будет в порядке, – успокоил его Хоук, – он попробует найти меня в реальном мире, но я не прокололся, я полностью исключил любые намёки на свою личность, но если он попробует взломать мой мобильный и узнает, кто я на самом деле, то поймёт, что я не подхожу. Поэтому нам нужно сейчас удержать его интерес, подогреть его злость, заставить проколоться, чтобы твои коллеги успели найти его. Но мы рядом, и у тебя с собой табельное. Ты хорошо стреляешь?

– Ты серьёзно хочешь выступить в роли приманки, а не просто раздражающего фактора? – взвился Йенс. – Для тебя всё происходящее – развлечение?

– Я не собираюсь делать глупости. Черт! Успокойся, – Хоук коснулся груди: он знал, что откат так быстро не пропадёт, но надеялся обойтись без этого хотя бы пару суток. – Ты не понимаешь, Йенс, вообще. Это не развлечение, мне по сути плевать на этих людей, но я уважаю их решимость, то, что они смогли пойти против всех этих идиотских условностей, и я хочу, чтобы этого психа нашли. Но если ты хоть на секунду подумал, что я смогу подвергнуть опасности нас, то ты очень крупно ошибся, не после того, что произошло в последние сутки – уж точно.

– Прости, я просто слишком сильно за тебя переживаю, особенно после слов об оружии, – Йенс уже понял, что своими словами и действиями может навредить Хоуку скорее искомого убийцы, и попытался взять себя в руки. – Я и правда идиот…

– Всё в порядке, – покачал головой Хоук, – вот только тебе всё же придётся научиться чуть лучше разбираться в моих интонациях. Я всего лишь хотел подколоть тебя своим вопросом, и я даже не думал о том, чтобы действительно заставить тебя в кого-то выстрелить.

– Я умею стрелять, и мне приходилось это делать, – глухо отозвался Йенс, смотря в одну точку. – Хоук, давай сразу договоримся, чтобы больше не было подобных ситуаций: к своей работе я отношусь серьёзно и плохо понимаю шутки на эту тему. На любую другую можешь язвить сколько хочешь, я поддержу тебя и посмеюсь вместе с тобой, но только не на эту, – мужчина поднял взгляд, и Хоук на секунду замер, увидев в глазах напротив отголоски застарелой боли.

– Тогда лучше после этого дела я вообще не буду о ней говорить, – он пожал плечами: мужчина сочувствовал Йенсу, не хотел его расстраивать, но при этом не мог перестать быть собой, даже ради своего идеального луча, как никогда бы не требовал от детектива стать кем-то другим, – так будет проще.

– Разберёмся, окончательно поймём, чего ждать друг от друга, тогда и вернёмся к этому разговору, – бледно улыбнулся тот. – Всё в порядке. Ты как, будет ещё один приступ?

– Будет, – спокойно ответил Хоук, – через два часа, так что у нас ещё достаточно времени. О, наш псих откликнулся, мне нужно ответить.

– Понятно. И что там? – Йенс снова обнял его и скосил взгляд на экран. – А ты его зацепил…

– Ты удивлён? – фыркнул Хоук. – Я обычно добиваюсь поставленных целей.

– Нет, я это уже знаю, – усмехнулся детектив, припомнив тот звонок на личный номер, – просто почему бы не восхититься ещё раз этим умением?

– Восхищайся, – тон мужчины был очень довольным, но больше он ничего не сказал, сосредоточившись на наборе текста.

Следующие полчаса Хоук упражнялся в остроумии, планомерно выводя собеседника из себя, Йенс, читая эту переписку, только невольно улыбался, привыкнув к манере общения своей пары, а вот возможный убийца по ту сторону экрана вполне успешно поддавался на провокации и уже перешёл к откровенным угрозам. Однако толком встревожиться детектив не успел: ему позвонили – то, что Хоук умудрился так долго удерживать интерес предполагаемого убийцы, действительно помогло, удалось найти место, откуда тот вышел в сеть, и туда уже отправилась команда, теперь Йенс разрывался между желанием отправиться туда следом за коллегами и остаться рядом со своей парой.

– Ты можешь ехать, это важно, – не отрываясь от экрана, сказал Хоук, когда звонок завершился, – я справлюсь.

– Не могу. Тебя через полтора часа опять скрутит, а до этого кафе далеко, я не могу не успеть вернуться. Ребята отзвонятся, если что, – всё же решил Йенс. – Или поехали вместе.

– Ты думаешь, мне стоит там появляться? Не то чтобы мне было не любопытно… К тому же я могу позвонить Заку, это не проблема.

– Я хорошо отношусь к Заку, но позволь всё же мне самому исправлять свои ошибки, ладно? Поехали, ты всё равно хотел посмотреть на мою работу изнутри, – Йенс решительно встал и протянул руку, предлагая Хоуку тоже подняться.

– Это не твои ошибки, если уж на то пошло, а мои, но я понял твою точку зрения. Дай мне минуту, я надену свитер, и поедем.

– Конечно, – детектив улыбнулся и коротко коснулся губ вставшего и уже убравшего мобильник в карман Хоука.

– На чьей машине? – уточнил тот уже из спальни – голос звучал достаточно глухо, но достаточно чётко.

– Давай на моей, привлечём меньше внимания.

– Я ведь не должен критиковать твой выбор авто, так? – несколько ехидно выдал Хоук, подхватывая ключи от квартиры. – В конце концов, она достаточно надёжна и вполне подходит для полицейского. Кстати, напомни мне, чтобы я сделал комплект ключей для тебя.

– Вполне можешь, – хмыкнул Йенс, – вдруг услышу что-то новое. А ключи можно сделать в мастерской рядом с участком, если что.

– В участке их можно забрать и у Кайли… Пойдём, мы ведь должны спешить, разве нет?

– О, нам предстоит услышать выговор за всё хорошее? – уже на ходу уточнил детектив. – Признаваться будем или подождём, пока метка изменится?

– Ей не нужно смотреть на метку, чтобы всё понять, она знает нас обоих, так уж вышло, и заметит всё сама. К тому же она уже в курсе, кто мой идеальный луч.

– Ну вот, обламываешь светлые порывы. Хотя да, с Кайли я работаю слишком давно, чтобы она не знала, чего от меня ожидать, и без всякой связи, – Йенс уселся за руль и занялся изучением оптимального маршрута. – Двадцать минут. Новых сообщений не было, он ещё там?

– Сообщений нет, – проверив телефон, сказал Хоук, – к тому же моё последнее до сих пор помечено как непрочитанное, но он ещё в сети.

– Надеюсь, успеем, – и мужчина полностью сосредоточился на дороге, и Хоук решил не отвлекать его, глядя на надпись «в сети» под пустым аватаром.

К кафе Йенс подъехал ровно тогда, когда это предположил навигатор, но, повернувшись к своему спутнику, детектив понял, что они всё равно опоздали: Хоук мрачно смотрел на экран телефона.

– Тишина и оффлайн? – вздохнул Йенс.

– Да, он и так слишком сильно высунулся, задержался в сети. Уверен, твои коллеги говорили, что прежде он отсылал пару сообщений и уходил, а то и вовсе удалял аккаунт, если его не закидывали в чёрный список, конечно.

– Да, осторожная и умная сволочь. Ладно, в таких кафе обычно есть видеонаблюдение, совсем без ничего мы не останемся. Идём, – Йенс покинул машину и направился к вышедшему из здания мужчине – видимо, коллеге по участку, потому что тот кивнул в знак приветствия.

Хоук только улыбнулся, пусть это было и несколько неуместно, и пошёл следом: ему нравилось, как подобрался Йенс, как изменился его взгляд, и он задумался, что бы сделать, чтобы увидеть его таким в другой ситуации?

Всё оказалось именно так, как мужчины и предполагали, буквально минут за пять до приезда полиции из кафе ушло несколько посетителей, а оставшиеся были совершенно точно не теми, кто был нужен, но, чтобы выяснить это, пришлось убить прилично времени на опрос. Хоук, сидя за столом с чашкой чаю, с искренним интересом наблюдал за организованной и методичной работой Йенса и его коллег, периодически морщась от неприятных ощущений подступающего отката.

В какой-то момент мужчина поймал взгляд своей пары, и детектив, кивнув – он и сам понял, что уже почти пора, – закончил разговор с администратором и подошёл ближе.

– Я рядом, – негромко, но уверенно сказал Йенс, встал за спиной Хоука и обнял его, – сейчас всё пройдёт. Нам осталось только получить карты памяти с записями за нужное время, и можно будет ехать.

– Всё в порядке, – восстановив дыхание, сказал Хоук, – работай. Интересно, что подумали твои коллеги о твоём поведении? – его глаза вновь насмешливо заблестели.

– Завтра узнаю, слухи быстро разносятся, – Йенс хмыкнул и, на секунду сжав руки крепче, отошёл, Хоук же вновь вернулся к своему чаю и ожиданию, забавляя себя размышлениями о том, как скоро эти слухи дойдут до Кайли.

Детектив закончил все разговоры и выяснения ещё через почти полчаса и вернулся к столику.

– Едем? Нужно разобраться с бумажной работой и посмотреть, что тут сегодня было, всё остальное уже завтра.

– Напоминать тебе, что сегодня воскресенье и ты не на дежурстве, бессмысленно? – с улыбкой уточнил Хоук – он не пытался давить, даже не осуждал, если уж честно. – Знаешь, я лучше поеду домой, займусь ужином и подготовкой к завтрашней лекции.

– Я постараюсь не задерживаться, ведь теперь меня есть кому ждать, – извиняюще пожал плечами Йенс. – Вызвать тебе такси?

– Не стоит, у меня ещё есть планы поблизости, – Хоук поднялся со своего места и поцеловал его в уголок губ, – нужно кое-что купить. Если будут соображения по поводу меню, напиши.

– Хорошо, – детектив улыбнулся в ответ, и мужчины вышли из кафе.

– Позвони, когда соберёшься домой, ладно? – прежде чем Йенс успел сесть в машину, попросил Хоук.

– Конечно, – кивнул тот. – До встречи.

Хоук проводил взглядом его автомобиль и направился по своим делам: его уже мало волновало происходящее, ведь, скорее всего, преступника найдут максимум через пару дней. Единственное, что было бы действительно интересно – это понаблюдать за Йенсом во время допроса. Представив себе эту картину, мужчина предвкушающе улыбнулся, раздумывая, как бы напроситься, и что-то ему подсказывало, что особо и не придётся.

Йенс, приехав в участок, засел за просмотр полученных видеозаписей. В кафе было не так много народу, и уткнувшись в мобильник сидели далеко не все, так что ему повезло, нашёлся один посетитель, как раз что-то изучавший на экране и набиравший текст в промежутках между появлением сообщений Хоука и его оппонента. Немного воодушевившись, Йенс ещё раз пересмотрел записи с разных точек и выбрал несколько кадров, где было неплохо видно лицо мужчины – в понедельник ему предстояло много работы. Оставалось надеяться, что часть её сделают техники – если им удастся опознать человека на фото, то это многое даст. Попросив связаться с ним, когда будут новости, Йенс вышел прочь из участка, на ходу набирая номер.

– Всё, домой. Я уже успел соскучиться, – заметил он, когда сняли трубку.

– Так быстро соскучился? – голос Хоука звучал довольно.

– Да. Это странно?

– Нет, но я думал, ты провозишься дольше, хотя это не значит, что тебя не ждёт ужин.

– Начинаю думать, что ты приносишь удачу, – усмехнулся детектив, садясь за руль. – Скоро буду. Что-нибудь купить?

– Из меня не получится амулет, – рассмеялся Хоук, – а насчёт купить… Только если ты хочешь чего-то особенного для себя. Соус, кофе другого помола, зерновой хлеб, что-то подобное.

– Я подумаю по дороге. До встречи.

– До встречи, веди осторожно.

– Конечно.

Ранний вечер воскресенья позволил добраться до нужного места довольно быстро, и Йенс, улыбаясь своим мыслям, позвонил в знакомую дверь.

– Проходи, – Хоук, пропустив его и мимолётно поцеловав, направился на кухню. – Не хочу, чтобы подгорело, – крикнул он уже оттуда, поясняя свою поспешность.

– До чего же приятно, когда возвращаешься домой, а тебя встречают, – детектив, раздевшись, прошёл следом и осторожно, чтобы не мешать священнодействовать над плитой, обнял Хоука со спины. – Ты ещё в свитере, до сих пор некомфортно?

– Всё нормально, просто лень было переодеваться, я заработался, – и действительно, на кухонном столе стоял ноутбук и были разбросаны листы с заметками.

Йенс облегчённо вздохнул, улыбнувшись и отошёл.

– Я пока тоже разберу свои бумаги, чтобы потом ничего не отвлекало.

– То есть ужин я зря грел?

– То есть ты его греешь, а не заканчиваешь готовить?

– Заканчиваю я десерт, точнее, уже закончил, а ужин я заказал.

– Интересно, а моя стряпня выйдет вкуснее, чем у Кайли? – хмыкнул Йенс, вспомнив их первую встречу. – На приготовление сладкого не претендую, его я только ем.

– Ты не должен этого делать, – отмахнулся Хоук, собирая бумаги и начиная накрывать на стол, – только если действительно хочешь сам. Твоя работа забирает достаточно сил, чтобы тратить их ещё и на такие мелочи.

– Разберёмся, не переживай.

Остаток дня прошёл спокойно, мужчины поужинали, подготовили всё необходимое к завтрашнему дню, посидели рядом, наслаждаясь теплом, компанией и разговором, и, когда паузы между поцелуями стали гораздо короче самого процесса, ушли в спальню – продолжать узнавать друг друга и с этой стороны.

Утром Йенс опять получил лёгкий завтрак и кофе, а сам Хоук оставил ключи и, поцеловав свою пару, сбежал на лекции. Впрочем, и детектив не стал задерживаться – его тоже ждала работа.

В участке при его появлении сразу воцарилось нездоровое оживление, но Йенс, мысленно посмеиваясь, демонстративно игнорировал перешёптывания и любопытные взгляды, сейчас для него важнее было получить отчёт техников, к тому же его личная жизнь едва ли кого-то должна была волновать.

– Сам догадался, или он признался? – Кайли с шумом опустила папку на стол перед Йенсом. – Не то чтобы это меня касается… Хотя, стоп, о чём это я? Вы – лучи моей звезды, так что да, касается. Парни пробили твою фотку, а ночью дежурные заглянули на последний известный адрес, думаю, ты не удивишься, когда узнаешь, что квартира давно пуста, верно? Теперь, когда я сберегла тебе время на пробежку по этажам, может, ответишь на мои вопросы?

– Не совсем, он намекнул и подтвердил моё предположение. Спасибо, ты меня весьма выручила, спрашивай, отвечу почти на всё, – и детектив зарылся в принесённые документы.

– Почти? Ты меня обижаешь, – рассмеялась Кайли, – секреты в семье – это так пошло, – впрочем, она тут же стала серьёзной и уточнила: – Ты думаешь, у вас есть реальный шанс быть вместе? После того как пойдёт эта новизна отношений. Характеры у вас у обоих не сахар, что ты и сам прекрасно знаешь.

– Ну, прости, за двери нашей спальни я вас не пущу, – хмыкнул Йенс и поднял взгляд от бумаг. – Именно что не сахар, но минус на минус даёт плюс, и я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы Хоук не пожалел о нашей встрече, потому что не прощу себе, если его потеряю. – «Не говоря уже о том, что в таком случае ты меня убьёшь, а Зак реанимирует и прибьёт окончательно», – мысленно добавил он.

– Знаешь, а я тебе верю, даже странно. Ладно, заглядывайте на днях на ужин, а пока тебе что-то дежурный офицер сказать хотел.

– Как только поймаем этого придурка – обязательно, – кивнул детектив. – Ещё раз спасибо.

– Да не за что, – отмахнулась Кайли и пошла прочь – у неё, собственно, были и свои дела, а Йенс, дочитав, что нарыли техники, направился к дежурному.

Тот не сказал ничего нового, только добавил, что поиски идут полным ходом, пусть и без результатов, и спросил, нужно ли повторно опросить соседей, знакомых и родных жертв, чтобы узнать, не мелькал ли подозреваемый рядом с ними. Детектив после короткого раздумья согласился с этим предложением и занялся своими непосредственными обязанностями.

Незадолго до обеда Йенс позвонил Хоуку – лекции уже должны были закончиться.

– Хотел пригласить меня пообедать? – после пары гудков раздался бодрый голос.

– Да, хотел и хочу, – невольно улыбнулся детектив. – То же кафе, или есть другие идеи?

– Тебе там нравится, так что вполне подойдёт. Через полчаса?

– Хорошо, до встречи.

Хоук чуть опоздал, а войдя, говорил по телефону – не то чтобы напряжённо, но разговор явно не приносил удовольствия ни ему, ни собеседнику. Впрочем, он быстро закруглился и, попрощавшись, улыбнулся Йенсу, коротко целуя его, прежде чем сесть напротив.

– Ты уже сделал заказ?

– Нет, ждал тебя, хотя была мысль попросить то же, что ты выбрал в прошлый раз, – покачал головой детектив. – Работа?

– Нет, наставник. Я сегодня передал ему отчёт по прошлому делу, мои ощущения и показатели от врачей, ну и написал записку о том, что больше не могу помогать. Несколько минут назад он получил конверт и потребовал пояснений, – говоря, Хоук быстро пробежал глазами меню, так что к тому моменту, когда подошёл официант, он был готов сделать заказ, и это были совершенно другие блюда, не те, что раньше.

Йенс, отметив это для себя, тоже озвучил свой выбор и, дождавшись, пока они вновь останутся одни, открыл свою папку.

– Я вчера не говорил о работе, но мы нашли подозреваемого, – детектив достал несколько фотографий и протянул их собеседнику, – может, ты видел этого человека около клиники или института?

Хоук внимательно посмотрел на фото. Человек казался смутно знакомым, так бывает, когда видишь кого-то походя, но не один раз.

– Я его видел прежде, – задумчиво протянул мужчина, – кажется, в клинике… Точно, один из санитаров, едва ли я хоть раз говорил с ним, но он пару раз попадался на глаза.

Йенс невольно улыбнулся.

– А говоришь, не талисман. Понятно, значит, клиника… – детектив убрал фото и добавил: – Но сначала мы всё-таки пообедаем.

– Я даже имени его не знаю, – отмахнулся Хоук, – и даже не уверен, что он там официально работает, а не стажируется, например. Вы ведь проверяли его официальное место работы, думаю.

– Имя нам известно, его нашли по базе выданных водительских удостоверений, – ответил Йенс, – как и указанный адрес, но толку с этого пока немного, так что ищем дальше.

– Удачных поисков. Кстати, на форуме он не появлялся или просто не читал мои последние сообщения.

– Понятно. Самое главное – мы знаем, в какую сторону двигаться, так что теперь это просто вопрос времени.

– Главное, чтобы за это время он не нашёл ещё кого-то. Может, у него не только один человек на примете.

– Надеюсь, всё же нет. Конечно, у него могут быть сообщники, но наши психологи после изучения всего написанного на форуме заверили, что он действует один.

– Мститель-одиночка, – усмехнулся Хоук. – Вы узнали что-то, кроме имени? Мне слишком интересно, почему человек может совершать подобные поступки. Что его к этому привело? Не встал же он с утра и решил убивать всех, кто не вписывается в его нормы морали.

– Поприсутствуешь на допросе – узнаешь, – как само собой разумеющееся пояснил Йенс, – всё завязано за метках, а специалиста лучше тебя нам не найти.

– А я-то всё думал, как мне напроситься. Очень хотелось увидеть, как ты будешь вести допрос, – Хоук чуть подался вперёд, касаясь руки Йенса, – думаю, мне должно понравиться это зрелище.

– Зачем напрашиваться, мог бы просто спросить, – улыбнулся тот, повернув кисть и переплетя пальцы. – А по поводу зрелища… Увидим.

– Мне нравится, как ты ведёшь себя на работе, насколько отбрасываешь всё лишнее, это завораживает.

Детектив даже немного смутился.

– Впервые слышу такое определение, раньше мне говорили, что я на ней слишком зациклен и этим скорее отталкиваю.

– Зациклен, – не стал спорить с очевидным Хоук, – но с твоей работой иначе никак. Хотя я не исключаю, что скоро начну психовать, потому что мне не достаётся из-за неё достаточно внимания, но тогда я буду просто появляться рядом и наблюдать, предлог всегда найдётся.

– Попсихуем вместе, потому что не всегда всё происходит гладко, и я тоже иногда срываюсь, – хмыкнул Йенс. – Приятного аппетита.

– И тебе. Срываться можно по-разному, кстати, – с хитрой улыбкой добавил Хоук, – это тебе так, для информации.

– Скорее уж, бурно успокаиваться или просто снимать стресс. Приятное с полезным или с очень приятным.

– Смысл почти один.

– Вот и проверим.

– Думаешь, так скоро придётся? Хотя, с другой стороны, лучше столкнуться со всеми трудностями сейчас, чтобы потом это не стало неприятным сюрпризом.

– Не знаю, просто меня сегодня утром выловила Кайли и спросила, что будет, когда пройдёт новизна ощущений, – Йенс пожал плечами, – хотя мне кажется, с тобой рядом скучно не будет никогда. Кстати, нас пригласили на ужин при случае.

– Раз пригласили, значит, сходим. Я говорю не о скуке, тут скорее социальные нормы и прочее.

– Я уже понял, как ты к ним относишься, и ничего не имею против. Всё будет в порядке, – уверенно ответил детектив. – Какие у тебя планы на остаток дня? Я в клинику.

– Могу составить тебе компанию, если хочешь.

– Конечно, хочу, спрашиваешь ещё. Но пока я просто поговорю с тем, кто занимается подбором персонала и потенциальными коллегами искомого человека.

– Хочешь, я за один звонок узнаю, когда у него следующая смена и с кем он общается на работе?

– Про смену – пожалуй, можно узнать, а вот общается он, наверное, с теми же коллегами, кто работает тогда же или его сменяет, так что ехать всё равно придётся, пусть и не обязательно прямо сейчас. И ребят нужно вызвонить, героически лезть на амбразуру я не собираюсь.

– Вот сейчас ты скучный, – фыркнул Хоук, – но, возможно, в таком контексте я этому даже немножечко рад… Говори имя.

– Мне стоит попроситься обратно в дежурные офицеры и бегать за карманными воришками и угонщиками автомобилей? – хмыкнул детектив, показав верхний лист из отданной утром Кайли папки. – Спасибо, уже хватило, и я не хочу тебя расстраивать наличием лишних дырок в теле.

– Если ты всё же решишься, я очень хорошо стреляю – так, для информации, – говоря, Хоук набрал номер и вслушался в гудки. – Мира, милая моя, – когда трубку сняли, запел он, – спаси меня, подскажи мне график одного мальчика из санитаров, очень нужно, – Йенс не слышал, что ему ответили, но Хоук весело рассмеялся и назвал имя подозреваемого. – Спасибо, я буду должен, и, пожалуйста, сохрани мой интерес в тайне, это очень важно. Он сегодня дежурит с пяти вечера, – положив трубку, передал Хоук, – если решится прийти, то всё в твоих руках.

– С пяти, значит, – Йенс немного подобрался, моментально перейдя от расслабленности простого обеда с парой в режим работника полиции, – спасибо. Тогда я в участок, нужно подготовить всё необходимое, затем на место. А ты?

– Я буду мешать, так ведь?

– В участке – нет, а вот во время задержания гражданские лица подвергаются лишней опасности и отвлекают внимание, ты прав. Но после я тебе позвоню, и ты приедешь на допрос, хорошо?

– Давай попробуем и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, – улыбнулся Хоук в ответ. – Или я могу поехать с вами и заглянуть к Заку, он сегодня в той же смене, так я не буду мешаться под ногами и, если потребуется, смогу помочь. Кстати, а почему бы нам не попросить помочь и его? Врач вполне может вызвать санитара, не вызывая подозрений, так может быть безопаснее, подумай об этом.

– Неплохой вариант, стоит чуть подробнее обговорить детали, и вполне можно им воспользоваться. А самое главное – ты будешь недалеко, мне так спокойнее, – кивнул детектив. – Ты на машине?

– Конечно. Не стоит так волноваться обо мне, я достаточно разумен, чтобы не лезть к психам, пусть иногда так не кажется.

– Это другое, я скорее радуюсь, что не придётся надолго расходиться, – невольно улыбнулся детектив. – Идём, ещё многое нужно сделать.

– Значит разрешаешь остаться рядом? – улыбнулся Хоук.

– А ты в этом сомневался? – хмыкнул Йенс в ответ и коротко поцеловал тоже уже вставшего мужчину.

– Не то чтобы сомневался, скорее, готов был потакать твоему волнению за меня.

Детектив только улыбнулся, и мужчины вышли из кафе.

До пяти ещё хватало времени, чтобы можно было спокойно разобраться с подготовкой всего необходимого, но первым делом Йенсу пришлось выслушать отчёты о том, как продвигаются поиски, ведь шанс на то, что убийцу найдут до того, как он появится на работе, всё же был. Хоук с интересом следил за этой суетой, подмечая различные детали, хотя больше его всё же занимал детектив, то, как он хмурился, проверяя почту, как уверенно, с непривычными нотками властности в голосе вёл разговор с одним из офицеров, работающим над этим делом, как ставил в известность о своих планах начальство и спокойно доказывал необходимость этого шага. Хоук буквально коллекционировал каждое выражение лица и интонацию своей пары.

Наконец все приготовления были закончены, и Йенс ободряюще ему улыбнулся:

– В участке ты уже был, на месте преступления – тоже, теперь пора понаблюдать за задержанием и допросом. Поехали, уже пора.

– А ты умеешь разнообразить досуг, – рассмеялся Хоук: он совершенно не хотел воспринимать происходящее серьёзно, но это пока, ведь сейчас его легкомысленность никому не принесла бы вреда. – Мне лучше ехать на своей машине, так? Я мог бы успеть переговорить с Заком до того, как вы появитесь.

– Да, наверное. Напоминать, что вмешиваться не стоит, думаю, не нужно?

– Мы уже обговорили это. Мне поговорить с главврачом, или с ним связалось твоё начальство?

– Шеф сам разобрался, не волнуйся, – Йенс, не удержавшись, поцеловал Хоука, пользуясь тем, что коллеги заняты своим делом и особо на них не таращатся. – До встречи.

– До встречи.

Хоук поспешил прочь, хотя хотелось послушать тот короткий инструктаж, что Йенс будет проводить сопровождающим его офицерам, но нужно было забрать машину от кафе и успеть в клинику раньше полиции.

Чтобы не спугнуть подозреваемого, до места все добрались на личных автомобилях и рассредоточились по территории и внутри клиники в полной готовности при необходимости применить силу, но вместе с тем не привлекая лишнего внимания – мало ли по какому поводу пришёл человек в медицинское учреждение?

Йенс, в очередной раз поговорив с главврачом, направился к нужному кабинету. Внутри Хоук и Зак тихо беседовали о чём-то, словно просто решили встретиться, а не ввязались в авантюру с поимкой преступника.

– Добрый день, – привычной улыбки уже не было, полная сосредоточенность на деле. – Зак, Хоук уже поделился нашей задумкой?

– Да, – спокойно ответил тот. – Не скажу, что одобряю, но так действительно может оказаться безопасней и проще для всех. Я узнаю, когда интересующий вас человек отметится на рабочем месте, – мужчина указал на включённый компьютер, – а дальше буду ждать вашей отмашки.

– Он такой ответственный и последовательный, правда? – рассмеялся Хоук, и если бы не его обещание не вмешиваться, можно было бы посчитать, что всё происходящее он воспринимает как игру.

Йенс хмыкнул:

– Правда. Спасибо за содействие, – уже Заку, – много времени это занять не должно.

– Я на это надеюсь, – тот едва заметно нахмурился, – всё же у нас в любой момент могут появиться пациенты, и присутствие полиции нежелательно.

– Всё будет в порядке, – Хоук положил на плечо Заку ладонь, ловя его взгляд, – не напрягайся. Сделать тебе кофе?

– Да, пожалуй, – со вздохом сказал мужчина. – Со мной всё хорошо.

– И близко нет, но обязательно будет, – Хоук отошёл чуть в сторону, туда, где в небольшом шкафу скрывалась простенькая кофеварка, и обратил внимание на детектива: – На тебя готовить?

Тот бросил взгляд на часы.

– Время ещё есть, приготовь.

– Хорошо.

Вскоре кофеварка была включена, и по кабинету поплыл пряный аромат: Хоук добавил к перемолотым зёрнам ещё насколько специй – он не был уверен, что такой вариант понравится Йенсу, но сейчас важнее было создать для Зака иллюзию того, что это обычный день, простая смена, и не о чём переживать. Детектив спокойно молча стоял у окна, смотря на улицу – с той стороны как раз был служебный вход – и следил за проходящими людьми.

– Зак, я не знаю, каково это – понимать, что, возможно, один из коллег, пусть и не тот, с кем постоянно работаешь, преступил закон, но всё же не стоит накручивать себя, – наконец заметил он. – Вы при желании даже не встретитесь в лабиринте коридоров этой клиники.

– Вам не нужно успокаивать меня, детектив, – покачал головой Зак, – я умею сохранять хладнокровие, когда это необходимо, и когда на мониторе появится нужное вам имя, я сделаю всё правильно. А пока я хочу остаться обычным человеком, которому тошно от того, что этот мир – такое мрачное место.

– Не так уж он и мрачен, – усмехнулся Йенс, принимая чашку с кофе. – Спасибо, запах просто чудесный.

– Рад, что вы всё ещё так считаете, – Зак благодарно кивнул, тоже получив свой напиток.

– О, только давайте не будем о тщете всего сущего и прочей хрени, – вмешался Хоук в их разговор.

– Почему бы не поговорить о чём-то интересном с умным человеком? – тихо рассмеялся Йенс. – Обстановка располагает… О, а вот и наш подозреваемый идёт, – перебил он сам себя. – Мы ещё вернёмся к этому вопросу, – он перевёл взгляд на Зака, – а сейчас пора за работу.

– Не мне вам советовать, – осторожно сказал Зак – он признавал за Йенсом лучшую осведомлённость в поимке разного рода преступников, но едва ли тот хорошо разбирался в порядках, царящих в клинике, – но, может, дать ему чуть расслабиться, понять, что он в безопасности, а потом звать? Обычно подобный интерес уместен после передачи смены с обязательной кружкой чаю или кофе.

– И сколько обычно это занимает времени? – уточнил Йенс. – Предложение вполне разумно, но могут же мои ребята маячить тут пару часов?

– Пятнадцать минут, не больше, здесь люди тоже работают, знаете ли.

– Это не мешает при отсутствии чего-то срочного с полчаса заниматься ничегонеделанием, – хмыкнул тот, отойдя от окна. – Это просто нервы, я понимаю, – и Йенс отвлёкся на что-то, сказанное коллегами через беспроводную гарнитуру, висящую на ухе.

– Он просто едва ли обратил внимание, что метками здесь занимается лишь одно отделение, а в остальном – обычная больница, – словно извиняясь, выдал следивший за их диалогом Хоук. – Такая поразительная сосредоточенность, но только на деле.

Зак покачал головой: он видел, что пока бывшего очаровывало это качество детектива, и очень надеялся, что так будет и дальше, надеялся, но при этом сомневался в том, что это возможно. Он знал Хоука, каждую его заморочку, и в своё время понял, что слишком слаб, чтобы удерживать его рядом, а сможет ли Йенс? Посмотрев на часы, Зак встряхнулся и вновь обратился к детективу:

– Вот теперь пора, ваши люди готовы?

– Давно, – кивнул Йенс. – Вызывайте.

Зак включил громкую связь и назвал нужное имя, прося подойти к себе в кабинет. Почти сразу после этого позвали одного из врачей, а потом – медицинскую сестру: рабочая смена началась, а такие вызовы во время неё были обычным делом.

– Мы можем идти? – отключив микрофон, уточнил Зак.

– Да, конечно, – Йенс поймал взгляд Хоука: – Я позвоню.

– Самое интересное без меня, – улыбнулся тот.

– И это правильно, – не дав Йенсу больше и слова сказать, Зак подхватил бывшего под локоть и потянул прочь. – Твой врач хотел тебя видеть, так что проведёшь это время с большей пользой.

– А я его не хотел… – ещё успел услышать немного капризный ответ своей пары Йенс, прежде чем мужчины покинули кабинет, а вместо них появились собранные и готовые к любым неожиданностям офицеры, с которыми он прежде уже работал и был уверен в их навыках. Те без вопросов заняли свои места и замерли в ожидании.

Через пару минут открылась дверь, и вошёл ничем не примечательный парень в рабочем костюме санитара, но не успел он даже поздороваться или удивиться отсутствию в кабинете Зака, как на его руках защёлкнулись наручники, а Йенс спокойно озвучил причину задержания. Санитар недоумённо посмотрел на свои запястья, но тут же гордо вздёрнул подбородок и не сопротивляясь пошёл следом за одним из офицеров.

В коридоре к ним присоединилось ещё несколько сотрудников полиции, которые до этого страховали на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. В общем, задержание прошло крайне буднично, что не могло не радовать. По дороге до стоянки всё тоже было тихо, встречные сотрудники больницы были больше заняты своим делом, нежели разглядыванием идущих, а уже около автомобиля Йенс, убедившись, что подозреваемый занял своё место между сопровождающими, дал отбой всем остальным и набрал номер Хоука.

– Полагаю, слышать вы хотели не меня, – раздался спокойный голос Зака, – но для этого придётся подождать, нам удалось загнать Хоука на полное сканирование, а это настолько большая редкость, что вы и представить себе не можете. Так что говорите, я передам.

– Всё прошло спокойно, можете возвращаться в ваш кабинет, а мы едем в участок, – отозвался Йенс. – Остальное Хоук знает. До свидания, Зак, и ещё раз спасибо за помощь.

– Не за что, – отозвался Зак. – Я передам ему, до свидания.

Йенс отключился и сел за руль, уже мысленно продумывая стратегию допроса с учётом поведения подозреваемого.

– Ты взял трубку, – Хоук надел свитер и несколько недовольно посмотрел на Зака.

– Я теперь не могу этого делать? – с мягкой улыбкой уточнил тот, подавая кружку горячего чаю: после сканирования Хоук всегда мёрз. – Всё настолько изменилось?

– Нет, я… Дело не во мне, Зак, я просто не знаю, как на всё это Йенс может отреагировать. Он, конечно, разумен почти до крайности, и приписывать ему мои сомнения было бы глупо… Да и откат тогда не я, а он бы поймал… Чёрт, не смотри так на меня!

– Ты собираешься сделать всё, чтобы сохранить эти отношения, – с лёгким удивлением сказал Зак, – я думал, будет иначе. К тому же ты боишься не того, что его возможная ревность вызовет откат и этим причинит тебе боль, ты не хочешь, чтобы он сомневался в тебе.

– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – отрезал Хоук, ставя кружку на стол. – Мне пора ехать, результаты можешь не сообщать.

– Веди осторожней, – привычно выдал Зак, провожая его взглядом.

– Я буду в порядке.

Хоук вышел прочь, отсекая только что закончившийся разговор: ему хватало сомнений в собственной голове, и от того, что они высказаны вслух, легче не становилось, к тому же его ждало интересное зрелище.

Приехав в участок, Йенс распорядился отвести задержанного в изолятор и направился к начальству – проведённая операция в гражданском учреждении и обещанное присутствие Хоука на допросе требовали согласования и отчётов, к тому же «лучший в городе специалист по меткам» ещё не прибыл, так что торопиться всё равно было некуда.

Пока он отчитывался, Хоук как раз добрался до участка и наткнулся на Кайли, которая искала Йенса, чтобы передать последнюю информацию по местам преступлений. Выглядела девушка не очень довольной, даже несколько нервной.

– Что случилось, милая? – уточнил Хоук, забирая у неё папку и почти силой усаживая на стул для посетителей: как бы они ни сталкивались лбами, мужчина всегда был внимателен к идеальной половинке Зака. – Я могу тебе помочь?

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулась Кайли, – хотя то, что ты впутал во всё это Зака, меня очень злит, и тебе придётся очень постараться, чтобы загладить свою вину.

– Закажу вам столик в твоём любимом ресторане и оплачу ужин, – пообещал Хоук, признавая, что претензии более чем оправданы, – но ты не из-за этого так нервничаешь.

– Нет, не из-за этого. У нас нет ничего на того парня, как его?

– Честер.

– Да, он самый. На данный момент всё, что мы можем – это связать его с угрозами жертвам и тебе, но это только слова, и не больше. Если повезёт, у него может не быть алиби на момент убийств, но это всё настолько косвенно… Ай… Ты сам всё понимаешь.

– Понимаю, но ведь будет ещё допрос, возможно, удастся добиться от него чего-то.

– Если он не потребует адвоката, – заметил подошедший к своему столу Йенс: кажется, он был вполне в курсе ситуации. – Ты всё пересмотрела и ничего не нашла, – без вопросительной интонации заметил он, посмотрев на Кайли, та лишь кивнула.

– Если допрос ничего не даст, его адвокат, вдруг он всё же существует, заставит вас его отпустить. Мы знаем, что выводит его из себя, – Хоук не разделял их упаднических настроений, – я уверен, что могу заставить его броситься на меня парочкой фраз, если Честер – действительно тот, с кем я говорил. Это поможет? Вы сможете задержать его за нападение хотя бы.

Йенс сцепил зубы и, бросив взгляд на Кайли, ответил:

– Я дал задание одному из ребят поговорить с его коллегами, может, выяснится что-нибудь о том, где он живёт. До нападения доводить не будем, я не враг себе, но поиграть на его нервах у тебя уже получилось, попробуем ещё раз.

– Всегда к твоим услугам, – улыбнулся Хоук.

– Вот и замечательно. Идём.

Хоук кивнул и пошёл следом за детективом, Йенс по пути попросил одного из офицеров привести подозреваемого в комнату для допросов, всё это время Хоук уже привычно не отводил от него взгляда, считывая малейшие изменения.

– Ты не должен показывать ему, что волнуешься за меня. Не то чтобы я был знаком с поведением такого рода людей, но слабости лучше не демонстрировать никому, – пока они ждали чуть в стороне от входа в нужное помещение, заметил Хоук.

– Да, я знаю, – кивнул Йенс. – Всё будет в порядке, обещаю.

– Я не волнуюсь, совершенно. Очарован, в предвкушении, может, немного зол и хочу поцеловать тебя, но уж точно не волнуюсь и не сомневаюсь.

– Как только вернёмся домой, я тебе покажу, насколько я по тебе соскучился, – серьёзно ответил детектив, но при этом не пряча чертей в глазах, – сейчас рядом слишком много посторонних людей, – в ответ на его слова в конце коридора показался Честер в компании двоих офицеров.

– Я сделаю всё, что от меня зависит, чтобы дома мы сегодня оказались вовремя, – обжигая детектива взглядом, выдал Хоук, при этом на лице его играла привычная равнодушно-ехидная улыбка.

– Ловлю на слове, – и Йенс перевёл взгляд на подозреваемого, сосредотачиваясь на предстоящей работе.

Комната для допросов оказалась небольшой, ничего лишнего – два стула и разделяющий их стол. Один из офицеров устроился у двери, а Хоук отошёл в дальний угол: так он мог не мешать и в то же время внимательно следить за всем происходящим. Задержанный вёл себя поразительно спокойно, ничего не требовал, лишь смотрел на устроившегося напротив и открывшего папку с бумагами Йенса, явно ожидая от него первого шага. Тот не стал тянуть время, спокойно представился и достал одну из бумаг – скриншот начальной страницы форума – и положил её так, чтобы чуть подавшийся вперёд Честер мог рассмотреть.

– Вам знаком этот форум? – спокойно спросил детектив.

– Да. Я был одним из первых, кто зарегистрировался на нём, можно сказать, идейным вдохновителем, – не стал спорить Честер. – Люди должны знать больше о связи, иметь возможность делиться своим опытом и переживаниями.

Йенс кивнул: техники после детального изучения активности на сайте сделали вывод, что, помимо тех аккаунтов, с которых угрожали жертвам, у преступника был и ещё один официальный, если так можно сказать.

– И если их знания отличаются от ваших представлений, то наступал следующий этап, так?

– О чём вы? – очень натурально удивился подозреваемый.

– Об угрозах, которыми вы засыпали решивших воспользоваться услугами суррогатов.

– Я всего лишь пытался их отговорить. Связь – самое важное, что есть у человечества, нельзя отказываться ни от неё, ни от того, что заслужил тем, что её не сберёг.

– И при этом вы работаете в единственной клинике, где как раз помогают справиться с откатом, как это вяжется с вашим мировоззрением?

– Я не работаю с теми, кто связывается с суррогатами, только с обычными пациентами, которых там тоже хватает, – мягко возразил Честер, – но всё же не мог не замечать, как меняет прошедших процедуру этот опыт, они никогда не выглядели счастливыми, напротив, я нибыгде прежде не видел настолько несчастных людей.

– И поэтому вы решили помочь им? Избавить от отчаяния и боли? – немного надавил Йенс.

– Я пытался их отговорить, – повторил Честер.

Йенс понимал, что нужно нарушить это спокойствие подозреваемого, но у него не было ничего толкового, ничего, что убедило бы суд или заставило сознаться, вот только сдаваться было нельзя, равно как и показывать это собеседнику.

– Как вы считаете, так они выглядят более счастливыми? – детектив подвинул к Честеру ещё несколько листов – на этот раз посмертные фотографии жертв. Тот чуть отстранился, стараясь не смотреть, но и невиновный отреагировал бы подобным образом: мало кто мог спокойно воспринять такое.

– Они выглядят мёртвыми.

– Вы угрожали этим людям и, я уверен, видели их в клинике, сейчас мы опрашиваем персонал, и кто-нибудь обязательно вспомнит ваш интерес.

– Я всего лишь проявлял участие, – Честер охотно предложил иной взгляд на ситуацию, – помогал выйти на улицу, поймать такси. Я санитар, я помогаю в таких мелочах.

– И как это связано? Угрозы и помощь? – Йенс чувствовал: ещё пара неверных фраз, и человек перед ним замкнётся.

– Я не угрожал, всего лишь предупреждал. Вы читали мои сообщения, я уверен, там нет ни слова об убийстве. Вы сорвали меня со смены, очернили перед начальством, и всё, что у вас есть – это переписка на форуме?

– Возможно, вы развеете мои сомнения, скажете, где были в дни, когда произошли убийства?

– Если вы назовёте даты, – немного надменно уточнил Честер.

– Конечно, – Йенс не торопясь пролистал дело, хотя помнил каждый момент, но хотелось увидеть хоть тень нетерпения или предвкушения того, у кого уже заготовлен ответ. После каждой даты Честер спокойно называл место, где он в то время был: места в основном были из тех, где легко затеряться в толпе и уйти – бары, кинотеатр, ночной клуб.

– У вас всё? – всё с той же интонацией уточнил подозреваемый.

– Позвольте мне, детектив, – прежде чем Йенс успел ответить, вмешался Хоук.

Тот с совершенно равнодушным лицом кивнул:

– Да, пожалуйста, приступайте.

– Думаю, мне лучше присесть, – заметил Хоук, и детектив тут же уступил ему место, впрочем, оставаясь рядом, чтобы в случае чего успеть вмешаться. – Здравствуйте, Честер, меня зовут Хоук, возможно, вы слышали обо мне.

– Нет, едва ли, – подозреваемый с интересом посмотрел на нового собеседника, он и до этого бросал короткие взгляды на молчащего в стороне мужчину. – Хотя ваше лицо кажется знакомым.

– Возможно, вы видели один из моих докладов о сути связи, о том, чем она является на самом деле, если отбросить пестуемую веками веру, – предложил вариант Хоук, специально промолчав о том, где они встречались на самом деле: то, что он задумал, требовало от Честера эмоций – любых, но искренних, а вот от самого мужчины – внезапно слишком большой решимости.

– Вы – один из тех псевдоучёных, с надменной улыбкой разрушающих устои, – слова звучали с явной неприязнью.

– Разве я выгляжу надменным? – очень натурально удивился Хоук.

– И это всё, что вас волнует?

– На данный момент – да. Хотя… Я хочу понять тебя, Честер, и я могу это сделать, – Хоук опустил на стол руку с меткой ладонью вверх, предлагая коснуться. Грудь кольнуло холодом, но он заставил себя не обращать на это внимания. – Только я, и никто больше, – голос звучал так убедительно, уверенно, и подозреваемый словно в трансе потянулся вперёд, обхватил его руку ладонями – бережно, не желая навредить, – ты можешь мне всё рассказать, и я приму тебя таким, какой ты есть. Ты же хочешь этого, верно? Скажи, что причиняет тебе боль, что заставляет тебя радоваться, открой свою душу для меня, – в голове Хоука молоточки стучали от напряжения: никогда прежде ему не было так трудно, но, справедливости ради, он и не делал этого, будучи несвободным.

– Ты действительно можешь понять, – с радостной улыбкой заявил Честер, – я так мечтал об этом. Так хотел найти тебя…

– И поэтому убил их? Энн? Рича? Марка? Стефана? – после каждого имени подозреваемый уверенно кивал. – Они отреклись от того, чего ты так сильно хотел. Глупые, разве так поступают с великим подарком?

– Да, я убил их. Они должны были сохранить свои отношения, беречь их каждый вздох или бесконечно страдать.

– Так, как страдал ты, не в состоянии найти никого, кто подходит тебе?

– Я нашёл тебя, – с лёгкой паникой выдохнул Честер, – ты же будешь со мной?

– Нет, – покачал головой Хоук, – я – всего лишь суррогат, – он забрал свою руку и тяжело поднялся на ноги, – а связь – всего лишь биохимия. Вы услышали всё, что необходимо, детектив?

Честер дёрнулся вперёд, его лицо исказилось гневом, но дежурный офицер успел перехватить его, усадить на место, а потом и вовсе пристегнуть к столу. Хоук знал, что за этой вспышкой последует волна апатии, что как раз подойдёт для того, чтобы получить более подробные показания, а в суде никто не сможет доказать, что он как-то влиял на подозреваемого: суррогатов не так уж и много, и они не спешили делиться своими секретами.

Йенс тем временем, усилием воли заткнув внутренний голос, вопивший благим матом, что Хоуку скоро будет совсем плохо – детектив понимал, что по-другому сейчас они вряд ли бы вытянули что-нибудь из подозреваемого, – коснулся плеча своей пары, привлекая его внимание.

– Сколько у тебя времени? – едва слышно уточнил он, встревоженно посмотрев в усталые глаза напротив.

– Около часа, – прикинув своё состояние, ответил Хоук, – ты должен закончить допрос, я подожду возле твоего стола.

– Я постараюсь успеть, – Йенс на мгновение сжал пальцы и снова уселся за стол – дожимать злобно глядящего на него Честера.

Тот больше не запирался, потеряв свою несколько равнодушную доброжелательность, так что со всеми формальностями удалось закончить довольно быстро. У них было признание и обязательно будут находки из наконец найденной квартиры убийцы, так что Йенс со спокойной душой попросил офицера увести всё ещё находящегося явно не в себе Честера.

Хоук всё это время просидел рядом там, где обещал ждать детектива, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Йенс, быстрым шагом дойдя до своего стола, опустился перед мужчиной на корточки, взял его прохладные руки в свои и посмотрел на Хоука снизу вверх.

– Кайли была права, я идиот, что втянул вас в это расследование. Цель не всегда оправдывает средства.

– Брось, – улыбнулся Хоук, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы почти целомудренно коснуться поцелуем его крепко сжатых губ, – ты ещё скажи, что заставил меня воспользоваться тем, чему меня научили. Всё в порядке, приступ скоро пройдёт, а твой убийца сядет и больше никому не причинит вреда.

– Как бы я хотел, чтобы приступов больше не было, – вздохнул Йенс. – Это дело будет предано широкой огласке, на шефа уже успели надавить сверху, – горько хмыкнул он, – так что готовься получать благодарность за содействие следствию. Ну и, может, фанатики чуть присмиреют…

– Или, наоборот, пойдут тропой войны. Мне не нужны благодарности, хотя под это дело можно выбить дополнительное финансирование, – мужчина устало вздохнул. – Я хочу домой.

– Разберёмся, – Йенс не спешил вставать. – Сейчас поедем, как только тебе полегчает.

– Тебе больше ничего не нужно сделать здесь? – Хоук прикрыл глаза, пережидая очередной укол холода: ещё пара минут, и всё пройдёт, нужно потерпеть совсем немного.

– Всё остальное завтра, – покачал головой детектив, – сейчас я хочу только обнять тебя, а потом вернуться домой и забыть об этом сумасшедшем дне.

– Я совершенно не против, – Хоук глубоко вздохнул. – А обнять стоит уже сейчас.

Йенс молча обхватил его руками, слушая участившееся сердцебиение, и прикрыл глаза, желая забрать себе чужую боль, чтобы любимый человек меньше мучился.

– Домой, – тихо сказал наконец Хоук. Приступ дался тяжелее, хотя в искреннем желании Йенса помочь он ни на секунду не усомнился. – Мне больше не стоит этим заниматься.

– Да, домой, отогреваться, – тихо согласился Йенс, вставая и снова обнимая его, но уже за плечи. – И я всё ещё помню про своё обещание, – добавил он уже по дороге.

– Я тоже про него помню, – улыбнулся Хоук, – продумай детальнее, пока мы едем.

– Обязательно.

На стоянке они разошлись каждый к своей машине и направились по вечерним улицам в сторону дома – ужинать, отогреваться в объятиях и в очередной раз доказывать друг другу, что ты нужен, как воздух, что именно твои поцелуи заставляют забыть обо всём, именно твои прикосновения вызывают сладкую дрожь и желание оказаться ближе, именно ты дорог и любим.

Утром Йенса опять ждали завтрак и чашка кофе, хоть проснулся Хоук с трудом и подумывал о том, чтобы отменить все дела на сегодня, просидеть целый день дома, работая над статьёй, но всё же не смог оставить без них свою пару, за что получил благодарную улыбку и долгий поцелуй перед тем, как детектив уехал в участок – заканчивать это дурное расследование.

В участке Йенс встретился с Кайли, которой вчера не удалось так рано уйти, и теперь она упорно накачивалась кофе и пыталась не спать на ходу.

– Мы нашли хлороформ и охотничий нож, похожий на тот, которым были нанесены порезы, – устало упав на стул, выдала девушка, – следы крови на нем есть, но пока нет результатов, кому она принадлежит.

– Больше ничего?

– Он не брал трофеев, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, так что никаких вещей жертв и тому подобного. Но мои ребята принесли тебе макулатуру с его стола, там как минимум фотки всех его целей есть.

– У нас есть его признание, это уже немало.

– Я смотрела запись, – покачала головой Кайли, – если адвокат будет толковый, то он разнесёт его в прах. После того, как Хоук вмешался, парень словно неадекватным совсем стал. Ты сам знаешь наших защитников, дело громкое и пока достаточно шаткое для того, чтобы кто-нибудь на него клюнул.

– Поэтому мы не будем останавливаться на достигнутом, – отозвался детектив.

– Ты можешь не останавливаться, а я пошла к себе стараться не уснуть в ожидании результатов экспертизы. Кстати, если ты ещё не в курсе, сегодня мой муж и твой парень собираются приготовить ужин, постарайся на него не опоздать.

– Интересно, когда мне об этом собирались сообщить? – усмехнулся Йенс. – Спасибо за новости.

– Не за что, – пожала плечами Кайли, – а сообщить, если я не ошибаюсь в Хоуке, в обед, причём при личной встрече. Это Зак решил, он хочет узнать, чем всё закончилось: и расследование, и вы, ужин показался ему подходящим предлогом.

– Расследование официально не закончено, – невеселая улыбка в ответ, – и работы ещё много.

– Ему до этого дела нет, главное, что мы всё уверены, что поймали убийцу. Если бы всё так же легко было с судом и присяжными… До встречи или где-то в участке, или у нас вечером.

– До встречи, – кивнул Йенс, и Кайли ушла, а детектив отправился выяснять, что там с алиби у их главного подозреваемого.

Со вчерашнего дня было сделано многое, повезло, что большинство мест работали до поздней ночи, и удалось найти тех, кто видел подозреваемого, но, как и предполагал Йенс, тот светился или раньше нужного времени, или позже, никто не мог подтвердить, что видел его именно в момент совершения преступления. Это делало его алиби достаточно шатким, но всё же не давало возможность полностью исключить.

А ещё через пару часов эксперты закончили изучение найденного ножа и подтвердили, что следы крови на нём принадлежат одному из убитых. Всё это время Йенс копался в бумагах, что изъяли у Честера – подобной бессистемной подборки он давно не видел, только ближе к обеду детектив наткнулся на первые упоминания об одной из жертв, но разобраться толком не успел: возле стола нарисовался Хоук. Он иронично улыбался, но Йенсу казалось, что за этой улыбкой скрыта нервозность.

– Я принёс тебе кофе, хочешь?

– Очень хочу, – детектив улыбнулся в ответ и, встав, коротко поцеловал свою пару в знак приветствия. – Спасибо.

– И как твои дела? Закончишь сегодня вовремя?

– Очень на это надеюсь, ведь, во-первых, ты будешь меня ждать, а во-вторых, пока всё идёт довольно гладко, улик, подтверждающих вину, всё больше.

– Зак приглашает сегодня на ужин, – неловко выдал Хоук, – и он настаивает.

– Нас? – не отказал себе в мелкой подколке Йенс. – А зачем? Своеобразные смотрины?

– Ему интересно, чем закончилось дело. И это не смотрины, Йенс, ты – часть звезды с четырьмя лучами, привыкай к таким посиделкам, считай, что у тебя появилась сестра и брат, которые будут требовать твоего внимания.

– А потом обещанные племянники, – детектив спрятал улыбку за стаканом с кофе. – Прощай, моё горькое одиночество, скучать не буду. Всё в порядке, правда.

– Уверен? Эту часть отношений в звезде не всегда легко принять.

– С Кайли я не первый день работаю и всегда хорошо к ней относился, пусть и без романтической подоплёки, а Зак – интересный человек, и он важен для тебя, так что подружиться мы точно сможем, – спокойно заметил Йенс. – Пойдём в кафе, а?

– И тебя не смущает то, насколько он для меня важен? – осторожно уточнил Хоук и почти без паузы добавил: – Пойдём, конечно.

– Я не ревную к прошлому, если ты об этом, потому что знаю, что это идиотизм, – отозвался детектив, на ходу допивая кофе. – Вы кучу лет были рядом, столько всего пережили, нельзя же выбросить из жизни такой пласт.

– Я рад, что ты достаточно рационален, чтобы понимать это, – тепло улыбнулся Хоук. – Есть пожелания насчёт того, что приготовить на ужин?

– Твой фирменный десерт, – усмехнулся Йенс, – пусть его и съем только я, потому что он будет слишком сладким.

– Я приготовлю.

– Договорились. Во сколько приезжать?

– Когда закончишь, мы не говорили насчёт точного времени.

– Хорошо, я позвоню перед выездом, – кивнул Йенс своим мыслям.

– Просто приезжай и ни о чём не беспокойся.

За разговором они дошли до знакомого кафе и устроились за свободным столиком, ожидая официанта. Обед прошёл спокойно, мужчины наговорились обо всём и после, дойдя до участка, разошлись в разные стороны – Йенсу предстояло продолжить разбираться в бумагах, а Хоуку – подготовить всё необходимое для запланированного ужина.

На кухне было тепло, даже жарко, это не слишком заботило крутившихся там мужчин.

– Хочешь впечатлить? – с улыбкой спросил Хоук, глядя, как Зак перемешивает своё коронное блюдо.

– Так же, как и ты, – усмехнулся тот, покосившись на разложенные на столе оставшиеся ингредиенты, ответил тот, – только у меня немного другие мотивы.

– Конечно, другие, – фыркнул Хоук. – Но я так же, как и ты, хочу, чтобы мы стали настоящей семьёй.

– А как сам Йенс относится к этой мысли? – уточнил Зак, внимательно посмотрев на собеседника.

– На удивление рационально, я опасался другой реакции, почти боялся, если честно.

– Детектив – весьма разумный человек, это было понятно ещё при первой встрече. И он действительно тебе нужен, чтобы уравновесить самоубийственные порывы, – мужчина мягко улыбнулся. – Я рад, что у Йенса достаточно сил для этого.

– Вы с ним похожи, настолько же, насколько мы с Кайли – равновесие в звезде, и всё такое.

– Поверю на слово, эксперт ты наш. Ну вот, почти всё готово, осталось навести порядок и ждать остальных, – перевёл разговор Зак.

– Если они сегодня успеют выбраться вовремя. Иди, читай свою статью, я сам закончу, – Хоук рассмеялся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. – Ты весь вечер косишься на журнал на столе, и слепой бы заметил. Иди.

– Спасибо, – Зак благодарно улыбнулся, подхватил свою периодику и вышел.

Хоук же сосредоточился на том, чтобы привести в порядок кухню: Кайли терпеть не могла беспорядок, а сейчас цепляться с ней, даже в шутку, не хотелось. Убирая приготовленный десерт остужаться, мужчина подумал о том, кому он предназначался, и не смог сдержать улыбки. Да, он всё ещё был наполнен сомнениями, но, скорее, это касалось того, что делать со своими привычками и занятиями, а не самих отношений с Йенсом – детектива легко было полюбить, пусть многое в его характере и вызывало непонимание, а то и гнев, но и сам Хоук был далеко как не ангелом.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и дом заполнился голосами. Хоук не стал выходить, давая время раздеться и оставить прошедший день за порогом, вместо этого принялся сервировать стол.

Зак, появившийся в прихожей, коротко поцеловал Кайли, крепко пожал руку Йенсу и, забрав пакет, принесённый детективом, махнул в сторону кухни:

– У нас уже всё готово, можете проходить.

– Сейчас, переоденусь только, – и Кайли ушла вглубь дома.

– Может, будем на «ты»? – хмыкнул Йенс, посмотрев на Зака. – А то уже как-то неудобно…

– Действительно, даже отчасти глупо. Пойдём, уверен, Хоук уже заждался.

– Да, идём. Пахнет чем-то обалденно вкусным, – заметил детектив, направляясь к кухне.

– Хотелось порадовать вас обоих после тяжёлого дня.

– И произвести хорошее впечатление, – вмешался Хоук, ставя на стол последнюю тарелку и подходя к Йенсу. – Я рад тебя видеть.

– Как и я, – традиционный приветственный поцелуй. – Я подумал, что негоже приходить по такому поводу, и с пустыми руками, поэтому вот, – детектив кивнул на пакет, поставленный Заком на стол, – надеюсь, угадал.

– Хороший выбор, – вынес вердикт мужчина, заглянув внутрь, – как раз подойдёт к посиделкам после ужина.

Вернулась Кайли, и все расселись по своим местам.

– Будем неловко молчать? – хмыкнул Хоук.

– Мы в первую встречу так и поступили, – не менее иронично хмыкнул Йенс, – и мне, например, это не очень понравилось.

– Ты пытался быть вежливым, как оказалось, напрасно.

– А ты сам? Скромненько угнездился в углу и сверкал на всех глазами.

– Я старался не шокировать тебя своими заскоками.

– Не знаю, умиляться, глядя на вас, – рассмеялась Кайли, – или бросить в вас чем-нибудь.

– Если это будет вон то румяное яблоко, то можешь и бросить – и польза, и душу отвести.

– С мясом сначала разберись, а потом будет тебе яблоко, – не особо зло огрызнулась девушка.

– Ловлю на слове, – усмехнулся Йенс, действительно вооружаясь ножом и вилкой. – Да, я ещё апельсины люблю, они там вроде тоже есть.

– Есть, но тебе придётся забирать их у Зака.

– Ничего, поделим по-братски, – не смутился детектив, – и в следующий раз я возмещу убыток, если что.

– Просто в следующий раз я уже буду знать, что нужно брать больше, – заметил Хоук, думая о том, что они ещё так много не знают друг о друге, столько важных мелочей, и осторожно перевёл дыхание, немного опасаясь, что после таких мыслей в груди опять появится искра холода. – Это так странно, напоминает знакомство с родителями.

– Ммм, в некотором роде это оно и есть, – согласился Йенс, – только за этим столом всё же не представители разных поколений, так что спорить о том, что раньше дети были вежливее, наверное, не будем.

– О прошлом мы вообще вспоминать не будем, – Хоук бросил короткий взгляд на Зака, – а то начнётся пересказ компрометирующих историй и прочие неловкие моменты.

– Ты прав, а если будет такое желание, сам расскажешь то, что считаешь нужным, – пожал плечами детектив. – Предпочитаю узнавать настолько важную информацию из первых рук.

– Если я тебя сейчас поцелую от переполняющей меня благодарности, Кайли точно чем-нибудь в нас бросит, – заметил Хоук. Ответом ему стал дружный смех.

– Ничего, у меня хорошая реакция, – отсмеявшись, ответил Йенс и, отложив приборы, притянул свою пару поближе, благо сидели они рядом.

– Какой ужас, – фыркнула Кайли, демонстративно отворачиваясь от целующихся мужчин, – вы просто образчик идеальной пары, аж смотреть невозможно.

– Завидуй молча или поцелуй Зака, – фыркнул Хоук, прервавшись на пару секунд.

– И верно, милая, зато теперь мы точно знаем, что Хоук в хороших руках, – девушке достался тёплый, любящий взгляд супруга, который был слишком сдержанным, чтобы позволить себе так же открыто демонстрировать свои чувства.

– А значит, он перестанет раньше меня добираться до десерта, – заключила та, не скрывая улыбки.

– Смотря до какого, – наконец разомкнув объятия, улыбнулся детектив, – потому что Хоук их готовит просто изумительно. И где моё обещанное яблоко?

– Лови, – выдала Кайли и, повинуясь порыву, действительно бросила в Йенса фруктом.

Тот, не переставая улыбаться, поймал его и, покрутив в руках, с хрустом разломал.

– Благодарю, прекрасная леди, – одну половину детектив оставил себе, а другую протянул Хоуку и спросил с явными чертями в глазах: – Разделишь со мной сей ценный дар?

– Куда ж я денусь, – рассмеялся Хоук. – Спасибо, милая, фрукты очень полезны.

– Нашли друг друга, – показательно вздохнула Кайли. – Вот как на вас сердиться?

– А зачем сердиться? Нас любить нужно.

– Устроили тут балаган, а не ужин-нормальное знакомство, – Кайли махнула рукой.

– Мы не специально! – праведно возмутился Йенс. – Ну, я на это надеюсь. Где-то в глубине души.

– Надеется он, как же, – буркнула девушка.

Хоук только головой покачал, впрочем, его радовало, что всё идёт именно так.

– Ну что? Десерт и выпивка?

– И умные разговоры. Как на светском приёме, только без смокингов, – не удержался детектив, дожёвывая яблоко. – Простите, голова чуть дурная после сегодняшнего дня, – повинился он, – хорошо, здесь что не нужно изображать железобетонно уверенного в себе человека.

– Не боишься разрушить так тщательно созданный образ, милый? – язвительно уточнила Кайли, с удовольствием заметив, как поморщился от обращения как раз вернувшийся к столу Хоук: девушка догадывалась, что из всех собравшихся именно он был самым большим собственником.

– Милая, – практически пропел Хоук, добавив в голос изрядную дозу яда, – в кругу семьи люди должны отдыхать и показывать себя настоящими, разве нет?

– А ты, судя по всему, никогда не отдыхаешь.

– А я везде остаюсь собой.

– Спасибо, конечно, но на подобное прозвище я не претендую, оно уже занято, – Йенс покосился на молча наблюдавшего за ними Зака и добавил, обращаясь к Хоуку: – Можно мне ещё кофе ко всему в придачу?

– С коньяком? – откликнулся тот.

– Нет, твой кофе грех портить банальным алкоголем. По отдельности. И десерт, и самую большую ложку, – детектив действительно устал за эти дни и был рад хоть немного расслабиться.

– Как скажешь, – Хоук мягко улыбнулся, походя коснувшись его плеча – лишь немного тепла и поддержки.

Наконец расставлены тарелки, бокалы и чашки, и все четверо снова устроились на своих местах.

– Итак, – теперь, когда время ужина и дружеских перепалок, в которых он был не очень силён, прошло, заговорил Зак, – я думаю, под хороший алкоголь как раз можно обсудить дело, над которым вы, – он внимательно посмотрел на Кайли и Йенса, – работаете. Стоит признаться, мне интересно узнать, почему казавшийся вполне нормальным парень делал такие вещи. Это ведь Честер убил тех людей, верно?

Йенс, отпив немного из своего бокала, вздохнул и ответил:

– Все улики указывают на него, не говоря уж о полученном пусть и не совсем обычным способом чистосердечном признании. Мы нашли квартиру, в которой он жил, а там – помимо прочего, бумаги, которые ещё не до конца систематизированы, но уже сейчас понятно, что Честер пусть и, на мой взгляд, бессистемно, но записывал всё, что узнавал о жертвах – имена, адрес, примерный распорядок дня, часто посещаемые места… Огромная работа. Неясно только, почему Честер не уничтожал эту информацию после «возмездия», как он сам считал, ведь он должен был понимать, что это – его приговор.

– Он не думал об этом, – заметил Хоук, припомнив, что почувствовал тогда, на допросе, – для него существовало только его занятие, хотя в чём-то он подстраховался – появлялся в людных местах в те дни, когда убивал, например. Он не совсем адекватен, трудно настолько верить в связь, но не иметь возможности заключить её. У него звезда с одним лучом, – пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд слушавшего с явным интересом Зака.

– Мы запросим психиатрическую экспертизу, – согласно кивнул Йенс. – Действия Честера подчиняются некоторой логике, но сама идея его мщения явно нездоровая.

– Да уж, здорового там нет ничего, – хмыкнула Кайли, – но жалеть его я точно не буду.

– И не стоит, он сделал свой выбор вполне осознанно, так что и принимать последствия тоже ему, – заметил Зак, а Хоука интересовало немного другое: для него это дело осталось в прошлом, а вот Йенс и его реакции – другое дело, поэтому он спросил:

– Что ты чувствуешь теперь, когда убийца пойман и ты можешь сказать об этом родным жертв?

– Убитых это всё равно не вернёт, – немного грустно улыбнулся детектив, – но лично мне достаточно уже того, что загадка решена и вся работа была проделана не зря.

– А виновный понесёт наказание, – добавила Кайли, – и, надеюсь, достаточное, чтобы больше никому не причинить вред.

– Интересные вы люди, – улыбнулся Хоук. – Хотя я не очень понимаю такие мотивы, но не с моим взглядом на мир комментировать. Выпьем за удачное завершение дела и командную работу?

– Строго говоря, дело завершится, когда суд вынесет вердикт, – поправил его Йенс, – но не буду занудничать. За нас, – и он поднял свой бокал чуть выше.

– Точно, за вас, – рассмеялась Кайли. – Если когда-нибудь решишь его прибить, не забудь позвать меня.

– Он не сможет, – с привычной ехидной улыбкой выдал Хоук, – а тебе Зак не даст вмешаться.

– Давайте уже просто выпьем, – вмешался названный. – Терпения тебе, детектив, – добавил он и отпил из своего бокала.

– Я имел в виду, за нас четверых, – рассмеялся Йенс, тоже пригубив коньяку. – И спасибо.

– Полная звезда, – Хоук довольно улыбнулся. – Не хочется опускаться до мистики, но ощущается это так, словно я впервые оказался действительно на своём месте.

– Это не мистика, это твоя любимая биохимия, – хмыкнул детектив, приобняв его. – Точнее, биохимия любви. Во всех её видах.


End file.
